Dimension Tripper
by skullcandyklive
Summary: a series of short stories about,Amadeus Kenway, a boy who fell through a portal that led to Gameindustri. What happens when a boy from the human world falls to this strange new dimension? Read about his adventures and escapades with the CPU's and their little sisters, as he tries to adjust to his new reality. rated T for mildly suggestive ideas and violence.
1. Prologue

Prologue

.

.

Amadeus' POV

My life is so predictable; I stay home most of the time because when I go out, people tend to rush to me like I'm some sort of celebrity. I know what you're thinking how is that predictable? I don't know I just feel as if I'm stuck in a runt.

Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself. The name's Amadeus Kenway, but most people call me ekko. a genius, billionaire, inventor that's practically responsible for everything that you see in the streets. From the pollution neutralizers that clean the environment to the transparent smartphones that people carry with them; all me. I make the concepts and the ideas. I also lend some technical expertise when needed to the companies that buy my concepts and blueprints. I also have a private workshop that I use in my spare time to work on my more….personal inventions.

I'm sorry I didn't mean to brag, but it's sort of how it is. Now, I know what you're thinking that I'm a middle-aged man that has a goatee and a suit of armor that flies around like a superhero; well you're wrong, at least with the goatee and superhero part. I'll explain what I mean later.

At any rate, I'm 18 years old and I have an average look, physique, and outlook. I mean, the only thing beyond average about me is my intelligence, status, and money. I have white hair that's in a down spike sort of style and my skin is fairly white too.

It's a charming life I admit; being famous, rich, and smart, but it can get extremely boring and predictable. I lived in the U.S. all my life and I'm an orphan now. Sometimes I just want to get away from it all, which is exactly why I'm on this plane to japan.

Why japan, because I have a house here and this is sort of my escape from all the attention. People here can't exactly recognize who I am, for some reason, but I don't mind one little bit. I sort of just want to escape this world for something different, something out of the ordinary.

.

I got out of the plane and was currently walking on a (strangely) empty street. That was weird most streets here in japan were practically buzzing, especially this street. I shrugged like it was nothing.

"Maybe, they're all out in some convention or something" I said to myself.

I was about to walk again, when I heard a voice come from behind.

"Wow, what's that" came a girly voice. Huh? Okay so why exactly am I hearing a voice in a street that has no one else, but me in it? "I wonder what it does?"

I looked around, but I didn't see anyone at all, but I did see a small black gaming console of some sort.

"What's this?" I said before picking it up. Yup, I picked up a strange console that was left here in this empty street by someone and by some reason it talked to me. This feel a little cliché-ish doesn't it. "oh well"

.

After that strange encounter I took the small console home with me. I went to the living room, which had a giant TV the latest surround sound system, a huge gaming couch, a recliner and a cabinet filled with the latest gaming consoles and the latest games.

I sat down on the couch and began scanning the device for some sort of on switch or something to activate it.

You know any other person would have thrown this thing against the wall screaming obscenities at as they do, but not me I am perfectly calm.

"Why won't this thing turn on?" I said in frustration as I threw the console to the floor. Well, I didn't throw it against the wall, right? Strangely enough it began emitting a bright, white light. Huh? What do you know I guess throwing this console to the floor is what turns it on.

"Okay so now, wha-" I didn't get to finish because the next thing I knew I was enveloped by the flash of light.

So to recap, I found a game console in a street with no one around, heard a voice from it, took it home and it enveloped me in a flash of light. Do I have it right? Oh well, at least things can't get any worse.

The light was slightly fading away, but I suddenly felt the rush of wind against my face. huh?

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed to the top of my lungs as I began free-falling in what seemed like a cave of swirling light and colors. Okay, so maybe saying the infamous "things can't get any worse" line was a bad idea. Well, at least this is something different from my normal boring life and who knows maybe things will get a little interesting.

30 minutes of free-falling to who-knows-where later….I'm still free-falling. This is so weird I feel like this is a portal to another dimension. I'm not really sure on that theory, but my company has been working on a classified project that should allow people to travel to a different dimension.

Except for the fact that machine is over the size of a TEN-WHEELER TRUCK and not a tiny little game console that can be picked up on the street by anyone.

I saw an end to this cave of light and colors it looked like the cave walls just stopped there.

"Oh, well I guess I'll find what dimension I'm in soon enough" I said with a shrug as I approached the end of the cave.

.

Neptune's POV

"oooooohhh, what is that thing?" I asked histy as I saw a huge white hole in the sky. it looked like a portal-thingy, but I'm not so sure.

"Yeah, it's kind of creeping me out and why is it directly above the planeptune highlands?" Noire asked suspiciously. Sigh, always the pessimist. We were all gathered here in the highlands of planeptune, when we saw this huge portal come out of nowhere.

"What do you think it is?" Blanc asked in her calm demeanor. Huh, always the emotionless one.

"it appears to be a portal of some sort" histy said as she closed her eye in concentration. I don't know what that was about. "something's coming through" histy said with alarm.

That was all it took, we all transformed at once and readied ourselves for battle.

.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" How many times have I screamed in this chapter so far, I think it was only two, right? Anyways, I have good reason to. Why, because I'm FREEFALLING FROM THAT FREAKING PORTAL THAT ENDED IN MIDAIR.

The ground began closing in and as I closed in I saw 6…7….8. Eight people that had wings I think? Okay, that seals it I am definitely not in my dimension anymore, maybe I ended up in some fairy dimension, where people are all nature and mother-earthy, while they use magic to heal stuff.

"uh-o-" I didn't get to finish my last sentence as I slammed into the ground head on. Okay, so I'm gonna need a ton of plaster, a hospital bed, neck braces, and…a TRUCK LOAD OF MORPHINE.

That's funny I don't really feel any pain. Sure it hurt, but it felt like I just tripped on the ground. That's funny because I'm certain that I fell from….50, 000 feet in the air.

"huh?" I sat up and began testing out my body; stretching, bending, and moving. Everything seemed to be in order. Okay, I don't mean to be ungrateful, but how? One more beat of silence.

"Wooooohooooo, I'm alive" I exclaimed raising up my hands in triumph "I have no idea how, but I'm ALIVE" I turned around and was greeted by a sword pointed not an inch away from my face. "But not for long, though" i looked at the wielder and went wide-eyed. In any other occasion, I would have made a witty wisecrack at this point, but I'm still frozen by the fact that I'm looking at an insanely beautiful woman and the fact that said woman wants to take my head off.

"Hands in the air" she commanded and I obeyed almost immediately. Man, this white-haired girl sure is full of authority. Is she one of those women in power clichés?

"What are you doing here?" Another white-haired girl that had a…is that thing supposed to be a gun, because it looks more like a bazooka to me and also…HOW THE HECK IS SHE CARRYING THAT THING it looks like the 'gun' was twice as big as she is and she doesn't look strong too she looked petite.

"Aside, from freefalling 50, 000 feet in the air, slamming into the ground with a force that should've killed, surviving the fall somehow, and being threatened with a sword and a gun to the neck. Nothing." The words were out before I could stop myself. It's a force of habit; my tone wasn't sarcastic, but more like comical wisecrack-y. and I was rewarded by an axe an inch away from my neck. Seriously, what is it with these people and pointing weapons an inch away from other people's necks?

"You think this is a joke?" A sky blue-haired girl who didn't have such an obvious chest asked in fury. I waved my hands around frantically before shaking my head in denial.

"Not really, just saying what all of you surely saw in the last 3 minutes" I heard a slight giggle and looked around to find who it came from. I smiled internally.

"Noire, Blanc, Uni. Wait a second" a purple-haired woman approached the other three and whispered something in their ear. They withdrew their weapons and the purple-haired woman approached sword in hand. So, she decided to finish me off herself. I closed my eyes in anticipation, but when nothing happened I opened them to see a puzzled expression on the woman's face.

"What are you doing?" the purple haired woman asked confusedly.

"So, you're not going to finish me off yourself?" The woman gave a slight giggle. She was wearing a black swim suit-like outfit, which was hard not to stare at.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you" She said calmly and seriously. Whoa, character change alert.

"Huh? When you walked up to me with your sword in hand, talking wasn't really what I was expecting" I said carelessly and she gave an easy smile.

"First question, what's your name?"

"Amadeus Kenway, but people like to call me Ekko" I said in a serious tone. I figured that since this was a different dimension (obviously) and not a parallel one, they probably haven't heard of me. Although, the fact that she asked my name was a good clue too.

"Second, why are you here?"

Oh crap, this was the question I was hoping she wouldn't ask because frankly I have no valid excuse to say WHY I WAS HERE. I can't exactly say that I picked up a game console out of nowhere and it opened a portal to this dimension.

"umm…." Was all I could say as I open and closed my mouth several times with no answer coming out. The woman raised an eyebrow at me and I knew that I had to answer quickly. "Would you believe if I told you that I heard a voice from a…console, picked it up, brought it home and transported me to your world?"

I know, it sounds totally nuts, right? At this point, I expected to have another sword pointed an inch away from my throat, but all I got was a thoughtful look on her face.

"What voice did you hear?" she asked confusedly.

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "urn… it sounded like it came from a young girl" Crazy? I know it is, but in any case, they all seem willing to believe me.

"What did the voice say?" yet, another weird question that I had to answer. Did she actually believe me or was she just trying to make fun of me by seeing what other crazy explanation will come out of my mouth?

"It said something like 'wow, what is that' and ' I wonder what it does'." I said slowly and carefully. They all went wide-eyed at my statement. Truth be told, they all had wide eyes, literally. What was this like some sort of Anime thingy?

The woman turned her attention to the small….is that supposed to be a woman?...sitting on a….tome? Seriously?

"Histy, is this possible?" the purple head asked the woman. She frowned at me in concentration before saying:

"I haven't heard of anything like it before" the woman called histy started and all eyes were on her "but…..I don't think we should rule out the possibility at this point in time. I may have to ask the other histoire regarding this matter." The purple head nodded in understanding.

"Alright" the purple head said before heaving a sigh. "Histy you should probably read into this portal business to make sure that this isn't something we should all be concerned about" the woman in the tome looked at me before nodding at the purple-haired girl. She looked at me with a look that was between concern and reluctance before saying: "I assume you have no place to stay; all things considered…." She drifted and I looked at her a little confused.

"So, you'll be staying with my sister and I in the basillicom; where we can keep an eye on you" she said and I felt like my jaw just dropped to the ground.


	2. Planeptune all the way

**Chapter 1: Planeptune all the way**

…

…

 **Amadeus' POV**

"Oh my…." I trailed off seeing the huge tower in front of me and the ring around the whole thing. This is usually the part where I make yet another wisecrack, but I'm in too much awe to do anything besides drool at the architecture of the whole thing.

"Are you coming or what?" a voice snapped me out of my reverie I looked at Neptune (the purple haired woman from before) and she was clearly enjoying my awestruck expression.

"Yeah" I tore my eyes away from the architectural marvel and walked closer to the tower. I continued walking towards the door of the tower, until I realized that the two women, Neptune and Nepgear, were looking at me with a confused expression.

"Aren't you two coming?" I asked and they just smirked at me.

"There's a more convenient entrance than going through the door, ekko" Neptune said, while she just continued to smirk. Eh?

I looked up and saw that there was some sort of balcony bridging out from the side of the building. You think I would've noticed that by now. Wait a minute…..I looked at the sisters, who were still smirking at me by the way, then back at the balcony. Sisters – balcony. Sisters – balcony.

I think my expression said something like: Don't even think about….

Before I could answer both of them grabbed a hold of my hand and not a second later I was in the air; getting farther from the safety of ground. Flailing wouldn't help, so I just stayed frozen as a statue.

Gulp. Help me.

The trip was mercifully short considering the speed that they flew, which was the main reason why I was a little shaken up. I dropped to the ground with great relief and looked at the two sisters. Nepgear looked a little apologetic and sincere, Neptune, on the other hand, was wearing a pleased and amused smirk on her face. Character change much? In the prologue, this woman was all business and formal, now well…she's like a teenage girl in a curvy woman's body.

Who could blame me for being a little shaken up? I just fell from the sky just a chapter ago. You can't me expect to be alright with just being picked up off the ground by a pair of winged fairy-people.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked a little shaky on my feet, but recovering somewhat.

"Well we do need to get up to this floor. Indeed it was." Neptune said matter-of-factly. Is she really going with this excuse?

"I'm not from this dimension, but I'm pretty sure you have what's called an elevator most buildings have it" At this point, I wasn't the least bit shaky. I was just wisecracking again, trying to make them laugh.

They giggled somewhat before….glowing? Fairy-people can do that? I haven't read that in any of the fairytales I read when I was a kid.

Neptune and Nepgear didn't have wings anymore it looked like they were just girls about the same age as me. Wait a second, weren't they a couple of curvy women just a few seconds ago. You know, before they glowed like a lamp. I know there's a wisecrack in here somewhere, but I'm too busy trying to figure how in the world they can do this.

"Okay, so now that that's out of the way. Let me show you around" the (younger?) Neptune said before sticking her tongue out at me cutely. Okay, so I was more right, than I originally thought.

She looked at me a little scrutinizing and said: "we may have to pick up a few clothes for you too" huh?

I looked down at my clothes and was surprised to see that they have somehow stayed intact the whole time. I looked at them, then back at my clothes. I was wearing a printed shirt under a black coat with black jeans and a pair of converse. Okay, so maybe I would stand out in this outfit, but I seriously doubt that they would have anything that fitted me.

"So….." I started to say because the silence was getting a little eerie. "You have clothes prepared for people that unexpectedly come to your dimension using an inter-dimensional portal? This must happen a lot more often than I thought. How many visitors, like me do you get." I said lightly trying to break the silence. I'm a genius, billionaire, and inventor alright, but I'm as carefree as a happy-go-lucky teenager.

Nepgear giggled slightly before smiling, while Neptune was….well; let's just say that Neptune wasn't so concerned about maintaining her composure. Her eyes were starting to tear up from her laughter.

"Not exactly" Nepgear said "We have friends who visit us from a parallel dimension from time to time, but not from an entirely new dimension"

"You're the first one to visit us who's not from there, so congrats welcome to Gamindustri." Neptune announced cheerfully. Sigh, that kind of energy's gonna be hard to keep up with.

"In between falling from the sky, crashing to the ground and being threatened to be killed by three fairy-ladies, this is the most proper welcome I've had yet. So, thanks" I said as a wisecrack, which made her laugh again.

"Hey guys" Neptune greeted cheerily to….a brunette wearing an overly-large trench coat and a girl with peach-colored hair wearing a white sweater.

"Who's that nep-nep?" The peach hair-colored girl asked happily. nep-nep? I assume that these were her friends then. Just a guess, but people don't just simply give other people nicknames.

"Yeah, I've never seen him before either" the brunette eyebrows creased in confusion and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Looks like another girl from this dimension who wants to take my head off.

"He's not from around here, guys. He came through the portal in the sky that we found" Nepgear explained to them.

"Yeah, histy wanted to know more about him and where he came from. So, he's gonna be crashing with us for a while." Neptune said in casual relief. If I had to make a guess this histy person wasn't really fond of Neptune.

Translation: I'm Neptune's ticket to slack-off city.

"Yeah, right you probably just want to keep histoire busy so that you can slack off" the brunette said before sighing and shaking her head. I knew it.

"Don't be lame, iffy. Besides, he needs a tour of this world and who better to do it than me. I am the main character after all" Neptune proclaimed in a proud tone as she pumped her fist in the air.

I blinked. Did she really just break the fourth wall in that last sentence? No fair. I'm the one who breaks the fourth wall with my thoughts. This girl is stealing my style.

"You hungry?" the peach-colored girl asked and smiled at me warmly. Well, at least, this girl isn't out take my head off. I was about to answer, when…a gurgling sound cut me off. Nepgear tried to stifle her giggle, while Neptune…..well she was practically rolling on the floor. I just ducked my head in embarrassment.

"Don't worry Ekko, Compa's gonna make a huge breakfast just for us" Nepgear said a little smilingly.

"Cuz, it looks like you're gonna need it" Neptune said happily, before winking at me and taking a seat next to the girl named iffy.

"Well, when you put it like that" I walked slowly and took a seat across Neptune. "Travelling to a different dimension did make me a little hungry." I said a little happily, seeing as they seem to welcome me. Even iffy was smiling at me. it was only a small smile, but it's more than before.

The kitchen and dining room was a basic futuristic set up. I said basic because it looked like a typical penthouse kitchen and because there were some gadgets lazing around, but it was nowhere near as advanced as the one I had. Somehow, that gave me a sense of relief and content.

I looked over to the girl cooking our breakfast, trying to see what she's cooking for…

I think my jaw just dropped wide open, when I saw the size of her frying pan. It looked like it was half the size of the table that we were going to eat on. Compa noticed my wide-eyed expression and asked in her sweet tone.

"You've never seen a frying pan before?"

It took me a minute to get over my shock. "I have, but I didn't think that the ones in this dimension would be the size of a coffee table" I said with a nervous laugh at the end. She just giggled at me and she was soon joined by the other girls around the table.

"It's sort of necessary, Ekko." She said as she reached to the side pulling out….is that supposed to be an egg? At least, I think it's an egg, but it was roughly the size of the frying pan itself. Man, is everything in this dimension super-sized. "It would be hard to cook this on a small frying pan now wouldn't it?" she said smilingly at me, before she wacked the egg with the frying pan, twice.

"I guess, I can't argue with that logic" I said feeling a little unhinged at the sight of the egg's contents oozing into the 'frying pan'. I felt a little better when I heard some normal sizzling noises coming from the kitchen.

"Don't worry your pretty little head too much, Ekko. You might even ask for seconds" Neptune said, while putting her hands behind her head. She was really laid back and carefree now, which was weird considering the fact that she was all serious when I first met her. I looked at the kitchen again.

"I'm not so sure about that. I'm not used to eating an omelet that's bigger than me" I said and Neptune laughed happily. For some reason, I smiled at the sound.

...

"So, this world is called Gamindustri. It has four countries: Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox. Each country is ruled by its own CPU." Neptune was currently walking and talking, while she explained the basics of this new world. IF, Compa and Nepgear came along with us as well "Planeptune is ruled by yours truly and my sister Nep Jr." as she said this Nepgear blushed before looking down. These two must be really close.

"Lastation is ruled by Noire and her sister, Uni"

"I better steer clear of Lastation then" I said as a wisecrack, which made her laugh a little.

"Yeah probably best, Noire can be a hothead and all business _sometimes_ " I raised an eyebrow at her. She looked at me before giggling.

"Okay, she can be a hothead and all business _most of the time_ " I raised my eyebrow higher and smirked. I knew Noire well enough to know that what she was saying wasn't true. The others tried to stifle their giggles.

"Okay, okay. She's a hothead and all business **all the time**." I smiled at her and dropped my eyebrow.

"See, now that wasn't so hard to admit now was it?" I said and she just giggled.

"Yeah, but she isn't so bad once you get to know her" she said and I just smiled politely at her. I don't think that I'll ever get the chance to get to know her.

"Lowee, is ruled by Blanc and her sisters; Rom and Ram" she explained. I recalled her calling someone Blanc in the prologue.

"Yet, another country I should steer clear of" I said and she just looked at me with careless smile.

"Not exactly, she was just caught in the heat of the moment, that's all. Besides, her sisters are a different story; you're going to love them. By now, she would've cooled off already" I just nodded politely. I wasn't sure about the last part.

"And Leanbox is ruled by Vert" I noted the absence of sister/s.

"Doesn't she have a sister?" I inquired and she just shrugged.

"No, but she really wants one so bad. She was fondling Nep Jr. before, right sis?" Neptune asked Nepgear with a smile, while the girl in question just started stuttering, before looking down on the ground. I had to laugh as well. I never actually heard of a case like this before, but it sure sounded funny.

"I bet you took that well" I said to Neptune and she just blushed before turning her head away childishly.

"Oh look were here" IF said and I was surrounded by some futuristic-looking buildings. I could still see the sky, but I just felt so surrounded. The spacing of the buildings weren't too bad either; there was plenty of space, but I don't think that space was relatively necessary. I looked up and I saw several, transparent and tube-like bridges that had people in it.

Wow, I feel like I'm back in the U.S. again.

"So, what do you think?" Neptune asked with a smile on her face. I gave a long whistle, still looking around, and said.

"Reminds me a little bit of where I came from" I said, while nodding my head. I knew that they were probably going to ask about my world so I changed the subject quickly. "So, where's our first stop oh, majestic goddess of this futuristic society known by the name of planeptune?" I said giving my voice a royal tone, which made everyone laugh, except for IF who was trying to hide a smile.

"Well, how about we show you how people earn money here" If suggested and I just nodded my head. That's a good start as any. I mean, if this was going to be a new reality then I should at least learn how to earn income myself.

"Okay, so the best place to start would be at a guild." If said before walking ahead.

"Guild?"

"It's where people can choose a quest, ekko." Nepgear explained "When you finish the quest you'll get the reward" I nodded.

Why do I feel like I just entered and MMO or RPG video game? Well, I think this is going to be a bit easy. If it's anything like the games that I played then this should be second nature to me.

…

The guild itself looked like an overly large futuristic tavern of some sort. Somewhere along the way, Neptune and Nepgear were called back to the basillicom, but they said that they'll be joining us later to help with our quests.

We entered the building and everybody stopped whatever they were doing and looked at us, well more specifically they were looking at me.

Sigh, the classic "stranger walks into a bar and everything goes silent" cliché

We walked further into the bar and soon all eyes were on us (me). As we went I heard murmurs from the tables around the whole guild.

"Who do you think he is?"

"Beats me, he doesn't look from around here, Lastation maybe."

"He looks cute, doesn't he?"

"I wonder what he's doing with those two."

"He could do better."

"Maybe, they're just here to help him pick up a quest"

Sigh, seriously? Even here, I'm a popular bachelor? It was fun at first; back in my own world, but it can get really annoying most of the time. I just kept a straight face. Hopefully, they won't say anything more about me.

We reached some sort of bulletin board that had random pieces of paper stuck to it, but when I got a closer look I saw that they were quests. All of them had a certain ranking, from D to A.

"So, what do you think?" Compa asked me in her sweet tone. I looked at her and back at the quests. They were mostly hunting quests and to be honest I was a little light in the weapons category.

"I think I'm a little light in the hunting category" I said to them honestly, while looking down.

"Oh, right" IF said and face-palmed herself, as if she wished that she had thought of that in the first place. "Even if you chose a gathering quest it's still better to have some means of protecting yourself"

"…"

"Alright, then let's see what we can get for you" IF said before we exited the guild.

…

"How many credits do you have?" IF asked while we were walking. Eh?

"I have no idea to be honest." I can't really expect that my accounts were transported here now can I?

"hmmm" IF said in thought. "Don't you ever hunt in your world?" she asked finally.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing" Compa said.

"Ummm" I pondered for a moment. How can I phrase this without overwhelming them with complex information? "Well I don't really need to hunt or gather or work on a job per se." I waited for that to sink in. they nodded in assessment so I continued. "I'm sort of an inventor and in my world lots of people purchase my inventions. So, technically I don't have to hunt" this conversation was approaching a topic that I didn't particularly want talk about.

"Wow, for real?" Compa inquired and I just nodded my head.

"Well that makes a lot of sense, you don't particularly look like a hunter" IF stated with a shrug. Ouch, my ego hurts.

"Whoa whoa, slow down there trench coat girl I may be an inventor, but that doesn't mean I don't have any other hobbies" I had a lot of other hobbies, but more than half of those hobbies involved my intelligence.

"Oh, yeah?" She said, skepticism dripping in her voice.

"Is that a challenge?" I inquired and she just smiled at me, with a hint of expectancy and anticipation.

"Hey, guys maybe we should take it down a notch" Compa said trying diffuse the competitiveness that was lingering in the air. I knew that I was walking in to her trap, but I wanted to show that her challenge is going to be easily beaten.

It was too late; we made a beeline back to the guild and ran like we were being chased by a horde of zombies. This girl is so going to get it now.

…

"Okay then, mister inventor" IF said as we made our way to the highlands in the outskirts of planeptune "first one to finish his quest wins the game"

This girl is _**SOOOO**_ going to get it now. Once we were back in the guild we chose a simple, but sufficiently lengthy hunting quest.

"So the first one to hunt 50 Dogoos is the winner, then" I summarized. We stopped and we were in a valley of some sorts that were filled with these blue, slime-like creatures that had a dog's face, ears and tail. I assumed that these were the Dogoos.

"On three" she said readying her weapons. I had other plans in mind. I had an electrical gun with me that I whipped up in the last minute. "three" she launched into the middle of the valley; clearly intent on hitting any dogoo that shows itself to her.

I, on the other hand, stood perfectly still; observing the dogoos' movement patterns, calculating their most likely locations, estimating how many of them were still hiding. I was in the zone; trying to devise several tactics and strategies to achieve the goal in the most efficient way possible. A full minute passed and IF was already a quarter over, but she was getting piled on by the dogoos.

Another beat of silence. I launched myself into the valley, feeling the wind rush through my face as I rocketed into the middle of the onslaught. I aimed my gun and took down five dogoos that were in front of me. I stopped and did a 180 degree spin blasting away at the 8 dogoos behind me.

This felt so natural. I could predict where each dogoo was. I launched in a flurry of aiming and firing at specific spots. Soon enough, I had finished my quest, while IF….well, let's just say that IF isn't in the best situation for a female.

The dogoos were licking at her in places that I knew girls don't want to be licked in. I let out a sigh before propelling myself towards her, picking off the dogoos one by one.

…

After the friendly competition, IF was practically burned out. She was lying on the ground, while breathing heavily. Compa was fixing her up seeing that she was a little beat up.

"How did you do that?" IF asked looking at me.

"I just aimed and pulled the trigger" I said with shrug, while giving her a sympathetic smile.

"I meant how did…you know did _that_ " she gestured to the slimes that the dogoos left behind. I knew what she was talking about.

"I just devised some tactics and strategies before rushing in" I said smilingly and she sighed.

"I guess I should've thought of that before I rushed in like that, huh?"

"Yes, yes you should've" I said, while offering her a hand to pull herself up with.

…

"hahahahahaha" Neptune tried(?) to control her giggling fits, when we told her about our little hunting quest. We were currently having tea in the basillicom, while we retold the story about what happened in valley on our hunting quest. Neptune was laughing her pants off, while Nepgear was politely giggling.

"Are you sure that you're not the big sister Nepgear?" I asked picking up my cup of tea. "You seem to act more mature than your sister does"

She smiled at me before saying "Yeah, we get that a lot, but Neptune can be really mature, when she wants to" I just nodded at that.

"You don't say?"

"Hey, I'll have you know that I can be plenty mature. I blame the writer for making me look so childish in this chapter" Neptune said with a cute pout.

"Besides, Neptune don't you remember the time that all of us got ambushed by those dogoo?" IF said calmly enjoying her tea.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Noire was so uptight back then." Neptune said with a smile.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked. I was curious as to what happened during that day.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you weren't here back then" Neptune started before clearing her throat and putting her hands on the back of her head. "Well, it all started when we went to visit lactation. I wanted Noire to teach me some pointers on becoming a better CPU"

…

"hahahahahahahaha" I was rolling on the floor as soon as Neptune finished her story, while Compa, Nepgear, and IF just looked down. "Oh man, I guess IF didn't take that very well"

"No she didn't" Neptune, being Neptune, was carefree and happy while she retold the story.

"Those poor dogoos" I said, while laughing. "But wait, why were you trying be a better CPU weren't you doing better before?" I asked and she looked away blushing, while histoire cleared her throat.

"No she wasn't, and she _still_ isn't" histoire said in a tone that can only be described as a teacher disappointed with her student. "Amadeus, CPU's are goddesses that are supposed to work tirelessly for the good of their people and as you can see…" she gestured to Neptune, who took on a look of mock hurt.

"Harsh" she whined, while pouting.

"Wait, so what happens if she doesn't work hard enough" I inquired, my interest was piqued with what histoire said.

"The hearts of the people will start to drift away from Neptune, the energy in the sharecite crystal will decline, and eventually crash" Histoire said in a serious tone.

I leaned back in my chair and sure enough, the gears in my head were starting to whirl with ideas on how to help Neptune out. She was kind enough to let me live in the basillicom. The least I could do was by doing her a little favor by wrangling up some support for her. The question is how?

I felt like my body was in some sort of stasis, while my mind kicked into overdrive.

"Hello anybody home" I heard Neptune's voice, but I didn't pay any attention.

Most of the population here is comprised of women and quite possibly I'm the only male here. I saw the looks of the girls back in the guild; they looked a little love struck. Maybe I can get them to listen to me and then afterwards I can show how generous their goddess is.

"Histy, I think you broke him" Neptune said, while I felt a knocking sensation on the side of my head.

"Whaaa" Histy said disbelievingly.

Based on their expressions, it's safe to assume that they want to see me more often. In that case, I can make it look like it was because of Neptune that I would be staying here for a while. They'll most likely be thankful to their goddess for allowing me to stay here.

" **heeeeellllllllooooo** , Is Ekko in their somewhere" the knocking on the side of my head increased.

However, telling them that I would be staying in the basillicom might have the opposite effect. I hated playing with this strategy even in the human world, but if it'll help Neptune with her shares then…..

My eyes shot open and I stood up in my chair like invisible strings pulled me up; startling everybody since they were in close proximity with my face.

"I have an idea" with that I propelled myself out of the room.

…

I was standing in front of the same bulletin board not really looking for a quest, but I was just waiting for…

"hey, there"

That. I turned around to face whoever approached and gave the most dazzling smile I could manage. Five girls were all looking at me expectantly and looking a little dazzled. They all looked like they were a member of this guild.

"Wha-what are you looking for?" the first girl spoke up looking a little flushed.

I sighed and gave the most forlorn expression I could manage. "I'm just looking for a quest to make some quick cash. Since I was allowed to stay here, I better learn how to earn some income real fast, right?" I said looking at them through my lashes giving them a sad smile. They all began whispering rapidly.

This is way too easy.

"A-a-allowed to st-stay here?" they asked in unison and I just nodded my head.

"Lady purple heart was generous enough to let me stay in this country, as well as, pointed me to this guild saying that this is the best way for me to make some income. So, I guess she's the reason as to why I'll be here more often." I said giving them a confident smile. Their eyes went as wide as plates and their smiles stretched from ear to ear. "I guess I'll see you girls around" I started walking away towards the exit and as I went, I heard the excited giggles and frantic whispers all around me.

"Did you hear that?"

"OMG, Lady purple heart pointed him to this guild, sweet"

"I can't believe that he'll be here every day"

"He's so cute"

"THANK YOU, LADY NEPTUNE"

I smirked to myself, all according to plan. Hopefully this would at least boost their shares up even a little bit.

I stopped just outside the guild, when I heard a particular noise from the inside. I looked back and was greeted by several girls running towards me with heart eyes. I sprinted towards the city, knowing that I couldn't go back to the basillicom yet.

"This wasn't part of the plan" I said to myself as I ran from the stream of fan girls.

I hope Neptune appreciates this.

…

 **Neptune's POV**

I wonder that was about? I thought to myself as I watched where Ekko ran out. Probably just wanted to look around some more, I guess. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"What do you think _that_ was about?" Iffy asked.

"Beats me, maybe he just wanted to look around the city by himself." I said with a smile and a shrug.

"But isn't it weird how his body sort of shut down like that" Compa said with concern.

"I guess"

"I don't think his body shut down at all, maybe he was just thinking about what Histoire said" Nep Jr. said. histy cleared her throat.

"Speaking of what I said" histy started before pulling on her glasses and putting up a chart-thingy. Oh man I hate getting lectured "let me remind you that we're still knee-deep in a…" Histy trailed off. Seeming a little startled.

"What's wrong histy?" she looked at me disbelievingly before looking at the rest of us with the same expression.

"It seems that our share energy in our crystal has just begun to rise rapidly" histy said a little surprised. "This is quite so sudden, let me focus here" Histy said before closing her eyes. "It seems that several guild members have begun to show their thanks to you Neptune and their faith and support for you is beginning to grow with each passing minute. I wonder what brought this on."

"Sweet" I exclaimed. Whoever's doing this has done me a huge favor.

…

 **Nepstation.**

"You're watching nepstation" Neptune said a little cheerily "today, we have some great news for planeptune, cuz our shares just went sky high, which means more screen time for the main character."

"Neptune, don't you think we should find out what caused this in the first place?" Nepgear said.

"Yeah, but that'll be for the next chapter" Neptune said cheekrly "and besides it's not like Blanc is going to come barging in on me again like the last time our shares went up, right?"

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" Blanc literally came out of the blue, along with the other two CPU's and their little sisters

"Whoa, didn't expect to see you guys here" Neptune said surprisingly.

"We came to talk to you about something, Neptune" Vert said.

"awww, you're not going to blame me again like last time are you?" Neptune said with a pout.

"You are never going let us forget that are you?" Noire said a little irate.

"Nope. Anyway, that's all the time we've got. Tune in next time."

…

…

 **So, this is the first chapter for this series of short stories, guys. Please review to tell me what you think and I will try my best to respond to each and every one of them. Every chapter should be a stand-alone, but chapters may refer to previous chapters as well. Nevertheless, each chapter will have its own plot.**

 **If you're wondering about the dogoo story, then please refer to episode one of the anime**

 **Skullcandyklive-until next time.**


	3. it all coming back to me now

**Chapter 2: It's All Coming Back to Me Now**

…

…

 **Neptune's POV**

"Nep-what?" I said a little miffed by what I was seeing. "Ekko what happened to you?" I asked trying to stifle my giggle at the sight.

"Goodness me, what could possibly have caused this?" Vert asked putting a hand up to her mouth.

"Whoa, were you chased by a horde of zombies or something?" Blanc asked in her emotionless demeanor. Bah, why does she always have to be so toneless! No one can tell what she actually means.

"Something along those lines" Ekko said. Some of his clothes were missing; mainly his coat and part of his shirt. The rest of his clothes were either ripped or hanging in tatters. His hair was in disarray and his face looks like he just ran a marathon. "I walked into the guild; looking for a quest. A few girls approached me and after our little conversation, the next thing I knew I was running around planeptune with a stream of fan girls hot on my trail."

"hahahahaha" I couldn't stop myself from laughing because that was soooooo funny. I can only imagine ekko being chased by some fan girls probably because we don't get any male visitors here often. Everybody looked at me, which is why I "tried" to compose myself. "Sorry, it's just that they don't see many boys here, so that's probably why they chased you like that, hahahaha"

"Maybe I should dress up as a girl next time" ekko mused before Compa handed him a cup of tea. "Thanks, Compa" he sat down on an available chair across the room and started sipping his tea. "But, fan girl running aside, I think all went according to plan." He took another sip and all eyes were on him even mine.

He took another sip; he looked at us before smirking. "Based on the fact that Histoire isn't giving you an earful right now Neptune. I'd say that your shares just went up, so all went according to plan" he said confidently.

It took me a minute to process what he said. "Nep-what? You mean you boosted up our shares, thanks ekko" I smiled at him, well that saves me the trouble of doing any work for a while. "oh, and thanks to the writer too." I said and stuck my tongue out.

"Anytime, Neptune." He took another sip and looked directly at the four of us before looking at me "They didn't come here…to finish me off did they?" he asked me, I looked at the embarrassed expressions on Blanc and Noire's faces.

"pfft…..Hahahahahaha" I laughed at their embarrassed looks, while Vert simply smiled to herself. "No, they're not. They just came here to talk that's all"

"I know, we probably got off the wrong foot, but I believe that we all have some growing up to do." Vert bounced her ginormous rack. "Well maybe not me" she looked at him and he just gave a small smile.

"Can't really say I would've done the same thing" ekko mused "We don't really get tourists that come from a whole new dimension, so it's all good" ekko smiled at them, which made the two of them do a double-take.

"So, how exactly did you boost up Neptune's shares?" Vert asked seeing the two were still a little flustered. Huh? What's with them?

"I may have put them under the impression that they'll be seeing me a lot more often because of Neptune. So…."he started to trail off. What was that about? Oh, right he was chased by fan girls after that….pffft….sorry.

"That's all it took?" Vert seemed to look a little taken aback.

"Yeah…I mean…shares come from how much people believe and how much they love their goddess, right? So…I don't see why what I did was so shocking." Ekko said a little confused. I think I looked a little confused too.

 **Little did Ekko know that what he just did was not the norm for increasing shares. No goddess in the history of Gamindustri has ever thought that shares could be increased so easily…**

"Er…I don't know about the easily part" Ekko said, which made us look at him in confusion. "I'm not the only one who can hear writer's voice am I?"

 **Truth be told, everybody in the fanfic could hear the faint voice of the writer/narrator. They just didn't know who or where it came from.**

"I'm gonna take that as a yes" Ekko said before taking another sip of his tea. Yeah, we definitely knew what he was talking about, but to be fair the writer didn't become the narrator until just now.

 **Moving on, to Ekko what he did was a simple yet helpful thing to do for the girl that was nothing but hospitable to him ever since he arrived in this dimension, but to the CPU's what he did was an astounding new discovery. They can't even fathom the idea of their shares rising simply because of a promotional stunt similar to what Ekko has done.**

"I don't know about the astounding part, but it sure was handy that Ekko seems to have the same charm as the main character" I said confidently as I put my arms on the back of my head. Noire cleared her throat, after finally recovering from being dazzled I guess.

"Neptune we need to talk to you about something that regards…." She trailed off her eyes wandering to Ekko. Huh? Is she still against him? I thought she got over these issues two chapters ago? What gives writer?

"Not for my ears, gotcha" Ekko said casually before giving me two thumbs up and shrugging. "I need to go clothes shopping anyway." He dismissed with a wave of his hand, before walking out of the room.

"Oh my Gosh, RUUUUDDDDEEE" I said a little laid back. Why did she have to make Ekko leave? It's not like he's a double agent or anything, right? "So, whatcha want to talk about?" I said looking at the door, where he left.

"We need to talk about a certain dimension tripper" Blanc said bluntly. Hah, right to the point as always. They probably want to ask me how he managed to be so amazing at boosting up our shares.

"Are you sure that you can trust him?" Noire said in a voice that was full of disappointment. "I mean he basically came from nowhere and you don't even know anything about him."

"Well, I know that he was made for the fanfic, he came from another dimension, he's some sort of big shot there, and he's sort of a heartthrob here" I said with a shrug and smiling at them. "What's left to find out" I shrugged again.

"How about if he's actually telling the truth or not" Noire said a little irate with me. Bah, she's always irritated with me.

"You should be taking this a lot more seriously, Neptune. You have no idea who he really is or if he's all that he says he is." Blanc said emotionlessly.

"They're right, Nep" IF voice came from the kitchen door. Everybody was standing there. I guess they were curious about Ekko too. "Back in our quest, he was really good with a gun and he could also form a complete strategy and several tactics in a little over a minute." She lost me for the last part.

"Huh?" I asked and she just sighed. Man, everybody sure is ganging up on poor Ekko.

"Don't you think that you're all blowing this a little wildly out of proportion" Vert said calmly, but with a smile on her face. Finally, somebody who's with me I knew I can count on Vert "Although, I do believe that he hasn't told us everything about himself, but he will tell us all when he is ready. Besides, I can't sense any Malice or malicious intent coming off from him. He seems to be a normal teenager with superior intelligence and a carefree nature. Can you girls deny that?" Whoa, speech alert here.

"I can't sense any evil in him at all, just carefreeness" Blanc confirmed.

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy to me either" Ram said with conviction.

"Yeah, same here" Rom said quietly. Man, she must take after her sister's coolness. These girls are like Blanc's two different personalities turned into CPUs.

"I still think that we should keep an eye on him though" Uni spoke up a little hesitantly. Sigh, she so much like Noire sometimes "In case he isn't…." she trailed off looking at Noire who only nodded with her.

"Uni's right, the least you could do is to keep an eye on him" Noire said. "you don't even know if he's really clothes shopping or finding a weak point in your country."

"You are like all business all the time aren't you?" I asked a little put off. "See now this is why you don't have many friends"

"I..I…I do to have a friend" Noire said suddenly getting all flustered. Hahahahahaha.

 **Little did they know, that said dimension tripper managed to overhear part of their conversation.**

"Nep-what? He heard all of that"

 **However, instead of being discouraged by what he heard; It ignited a long dormant flame inside his heart that he thought was forever extinguished.**

"Is it just me or does the narrator sounds like he's narrating one of those perilous journey type movies. Add a little more spice into it mister narrator, you're being all dark and gloomy, which is so not gonna work for this fanfic, okay?"

 **(Sigh)**

…

 **Amadeus' POV**

 **After his last encounter in the guild, Ekko was wise enough to not go in his usually attire. He needed something that wouldn't attract the wrong type of attention from the people in the guild or he could be in for another marathon around planeptune.**

"Don't I know it?" I said feeling a little weighed down by my ridiculous outfit I was wearing a hooded cloak, a fake beard and even threw in an eye patch.

The classic "mysterious and overtly threatening stranger walks in a place and everybody feels scared cliché"

I walked up until I reached the bulletin board and began scanning the quests for the materials I need or even offered the money necessary for me to get the materials I needed. You know in retrospect I should've planned ahead and researched about the materials that exist in this world.

I sighed "oh well, I have to make the most of what I can get here then."

Luckily enough I found a gathering quest in a nearby mine deposit that should have what I need to create my first invention. I wonder how different building something in this dimension would be compared to my world.

…

"Jackpot" I exclaimed as I placed the raw materials in my gathering bag. I didn't really need to do this back in my dimension because I could easily order the parts that I needed, but I have to admit that this was really fun and easy might I add.

I looked at my bag that was filled with both the materials that I needed to gather for the quest and the materials that I needed to construct my first invention. I looked around and proceeded to walk. This was a really peaceful start to a great day.

 **Or so he thought. Little did Amadeus know that he was in for the second marathon he's had in this dimension.**

"Of course, things are going to get bad. You're the narrator what you say goes" I whined a little alert now looking for fan girls because the narrator did say that I was in for another marathon, right?

I didn't find any fan girls at all. Maybe the narrator was just joking. I mean what could possibly make me go on another marathon than fan girls, right?

I turned around again and I saw the reason for my second marathon. I didn't find any fan girls waiting to ambush, what I found looking down at me was…

One….gargantuan…ready-to-kill….

"DRAGON!" I broke into a sprint as the dragon gave a blood-curdling roar that could probably be heard in the city. Why did it have to be a freakin dragon? I blame the narrator for this.

With that I ran full pelt to get out of the mine deposit. I could still feel the dragon's gargantuan footsteps vibrating through the whole cave.

I turned around and threw a flash bomb at it; effectively stunning the dragon.

"Why does this happen to me in this dimension"

…

 **Amadeus' POV**

"I think I had enough marathons for the rest of my life" I said as I was walking around town in my normal attire because I had to sacrifice my outfit to distract that stupid dragon from chasing me. I was currently walking around town; looking for a place where I can find the right equipment for creating my new invention.

"These places were all pretty high-tech, but most of these places are all just gadget shops where they sell the latest game consoles here in gamindustri." I sighed. "it'll take me forever to find the right store in this city." Well, I guess I should've expected this from a world that's practically named 'Game Industry'

 **Just when he was about to take on another path to look for the right shop, Amadeus notices a store that looked like it had just what he was looking for.**

"huh? I did?" I looked around before I noticed a technological looking hardware store to my right. How in the world did I not see that before? "Well, that sure was handy, thanks mister narrator" I walked towards the glass doors, paying no attention to the girls who did a couple of double takes, when they saw me walk in.

It was rather a futuristic looking hardware store; it seemed to follow a transparent, blue and purple theme. The tools all seemed pretty high-tech, but I knew my way around these places. I walked further into the store; ignoring the look on the girls' faces.

Note to self: watch my back on the way out because I may be in stored for my third marathon.

"This looks like it'll do" It was some sort of reshaping and sculpting tool similar to what my company has and it fits my budget. I continued roaming around, but as I did so I felt a very peculiar set of eye watching me. I didn't feel any admiration from them; more like….contempt, calculating, and interested. I turned around expecting to find somebody there, but I didn't.

"Hmmmm? That was weird." I shrugged like it was nothing. I picked up a few more things before heading for the checkout counter. I had more than enough money with me. Since the quest reward was 50, 000 credits. I didn't really know why it had such a huge reward, until I was spotted by that gargantuan dragon.

I placed the items onto the futuristic counter that was almost completely made of transparent materials that light up in the edges. The cashier was scanning through my items taking her time as she did so. She was looking at me, but I looked to the outside; trying my best to avoid eye contact because the last thing I need is to make any of these girls think that I was interested in them.

The girl handed me the paper bag of tools and I paid the bill it was just a little over 12, 000 credits. The receipt was on top and I saw that there was a name and a number at the bottom of it. Sigh.

"I might as well go clothes shopping, while I'm at it."

 **After walking around the city, Ekko managed to find a boutique that was just right for him. After walking in, he picked up the most casual article of clothing that he could find, which was a white zip-on jacket with purple outlines on the edges that hugged his figure over a simple white sweater, a purple and white scarf, light gray pants, and a pair of white and purple sneakers. It was a harmless case of randomly picking up the first thing that he could get his hands on, but what he doesn't know is that he'll be in for a surprise when he gets back to the basillicom.**

"Wait a minute, what do you mean 'in for a surprise'" I swear that my face just went pale.

…

 **Amadeus' POV**

I was in front of the door by now my hand was resting on the doorknob uneasily and reluctantly. I was still a little puzzled by what the 'surprise' is. There aren't a bunch of fun girls waiting to ambush me inside, are there?

"Stop worrying, Amadeus" I shook my head and took a deep breath before I walked inside the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, Neptune and her friends were all sitting on the couch with controllers in hand. Nepgear was sitting at the floor with three other girls that I don't recognize. Two of them had sandy brown hair and the other one had black hair.

There was also a bed-haired girl on the sidelines and it looked like she was stitching something, while a yellow haired little girl was watching with intent. Nothing out of the ordinary here, except for the two new girls that I didn't see before when I arrived. I guess this was what the narrator was referring to as a surprise.

 **Or so he thought. In reality it wasn't until everybody looked at him at the same time, that he realized that the two girls that he saw wasn't the surprise that I was referring to.**

"Look, Neppy you're all matchy" said the bed-head, looking at me with a sleepy smile. All eyes were on me, like the narrator said.

"Whoa, look Neptuna, you two match" said the yellow-haired girl with an excited smile on her face.

Neptune looked at me before standing up from where she was seated. She was wearing a purple and white hoodie, gray shorts that I could barely see because of how long her jacket was, and purple sneakers. I felt my face heat up at the all of a sudden, but why?

So, _this_ is the surprise that I was in for? I guess it is because I most certainly am surprised.

"Nepu" She said before sticking her tongue out cutely "Look at you, Ekko you look like the main character's love interest"

WHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT?! Wait a second, was this what the narrator was talking about.

"He's right, Ekko it looks like you were made for each other" Nepgear said innocently enough, which only made my face burn like a red-hot furnace.

"Wow, it looks like you two are the main characters of some Rom-Com" blanc said emotionlessly.

"I bet he picked that outfit out especially for you Neptune" Vert said with an amused smile on her face.

"N-no I-I just picked up the first things I got my hands on" I stuttered a nervous explanation, which did nothing to falter their knowing smiles

Why in the world was this happening? Why did I suddenly get caught in romantic shipping? Is this an EkkoxNep type of deal? I have to admit that the idea was really pleasing and exciting in my heart, but I would never admit that. Although I have to admit that Neptune really does look cute and she's really nice too, which is exactly type.

 **As the streams of comments grew in length, Ekko became more and more flustered and embarrassed at the same time. However, in his heart of hearts he couldn't deny the fact that it was something that made him feel like he wanted to burst into song with all the happiness inside. Try as he might to look embarrassed he felt….**

"Dammit, narrator stop saying things like that" I shouted out of pure embarrassment, but everybody didn't pay any attention to that. They were busy stifling giggles and squeals of delight.

"Me thinks that you're holding out on me a little bit, Ekko" Neptune pouted

"Tch... You really are something aren't you" Noire said disapprovingly before looking away in disgust what was her deal?

"awwww" Neptune said with a pout. "is our little lonely heart jealous because she doesn't have her own romantic shipping?" Neptune closed in one her and looked her in the eyes.

"Wha-wha-what do you mean? I'm not jealous and besides I don't need romantic shipping. It's not that I don't want one. It's just…" Noire was getting more and more flustered by the second, while everybody laughed.

"Don't worry Noire, I'm sure the writer will get you your own cute boyfie" Neptune said, which only made Noire even more flustered.

I just wanted to slip into my room and get started on my inventions because this wasn't really what I had in mind, but…

"Yay, Neptuna has a boyfie, Yay" I turned and saw the yellow haired girl running towards me excitedly and…

"AAAAHHH" I exclaimed as I felt like a battering ram instead of a little girl just slammed into my abdomen. We were both in mid-air and I fell to the ground at a daze, dropping my equipment in the process.

I heard the yellow-haired girls tinkling and excited laugh come from on top of me.

"Peashy, that's no way to treat someone you just met" I heard Nepgear say, before I felt the weight lift off of me. How much does that kid weigh?

I felt stunned to say the least.

…

 **Amadeus' POV**

"Well, that certainly was a surprise" I said to myself as I reached the door of the room that Neptune gave me. I didn't pick out those clothes with this sort of thing in mind. I guess I just picked out the first things that my hand could touch. "It's probably just a coincidence, right?"

I entered my room and got started on building the parts for my new invention. To be honest this was going to be easier than I thought. The molding tool that I got was not only easy to use, but quick too. All I had to do was aim the beam of light at the raw material and input the desired shape that I needed. Parts are so easy to make in this world.

As soon as I finished molding all the parts, I had to work out the mechanics of this invention. I already had an idea as to how to make it because I do have lots of memories on the invention that I created. Plus, I have a blueprint and several designs saved on my smartphone, which I bought along the way home.

The whole process was easy to do, but for some reason my focus kept drifting away to a certain purple-haired girl.

I thought about the way she smiled at me, the way she pouted her lips, the way she lit up when she gets excited, the ways she acts so carefree and happy-go-lucky…

"Yo, Mister Genius inventor" I saw a hand waving in front of me and that snapped me out of my trance. I looked to see who it was and my face instantly heated up. Why was this happening?

"N-n-neptune?" I stuttered and she smiled at me excitedly.

"The one and only" she declared excitedly, before scooting closer to me on the bed. She was behind and was looking over my shoulder while placing her arms around me. She was leaning in over my right shoulder. Her arm was slightly draped over my other shoulder and her other arm was holding on to my upper arm. "So, what are you doing?" she inquired looking at the bits and pieces of machinery on top of the sheets.

"Oh um…"I cleared my throat since I was a little distracted by her body heat, which was so close to me. "Well, it's portable signal ratio accelerator. Not only will it increase the rate of transfer for all telecommunications within a five mile radius, but it will also enhance the coverage and strength of those transfers, with little or no lag or buffering" I looked at her and she was all swirly-eyed and open-mouthed.

"Nepu! My head hurts. Can you dumb it down a bit?" she said as her head began swaying from side-to-side. I know that this is the part where the protagonist usually feels sorry or laughs at this display, but she looked…kind of cute. I smiled to myself.

"Okay, do you play a lot of online games or stream videos using the internet?" I asked and she nodded, looking a little recovered from her little meltdown. "And do you know how sometimes the screen just freezes up, begins lagging or takes a long time load or buffer?" again she nodded looking like she was starting to get it.

"Yeah, it's really annoying, especially during the weekends, Vert always complains about it every once in a while too." She said pleased that she was able to get something in.

"Well, this device" I gestured to parts on the bed "When it's finished will make all those troubles go away by basically improving your connection, but it only has a 5 mile radius though"

"Whoa, for real?" She came in front of me and put both hands on the bed, before she closed in one my face. When I say close I mean really close. I looked into her deep purple eyes and I began entering that same trance from before. It took me a whole minute to figure how to respond.

I just nodded at her and she cheered with excitement before hopping out of the bed and standing up. She looked at me before saying "show it to me when you're finished okay?" she stuck her tongue out cutely before skipping out of my room.

…

 **Amadeus' POV**

"Well that took some time, but at least it's finished" I said as I was walking in the hallway. It took a little under an hour, but that's because I was still trying to get used to the way things work around here. If I was back in my dimension I would've finished it in fifteen minutes.

I was about to round the corner into the living room, when I suddenly heard two or three voices that were getting louder and louder. I didn't think much of it. Those were probably the girls just coming home from shopping.

 **Or so he thought, but like every other time he was sorely mistaken.**

"Are you ever much help at all?" I said, but I was suddenly rushed by two brown haired girls I quickly stepped out of their way. They were squealing as they went. I nodded my head in satisfaction for my quick reflexes and keeping my latest invention safe until…

"WAAAHHHH" I exclaimed as I felt a very familiar battering ram feeling from before. My invention which was a small futuristic cube-like device flew through the air as I fell to the ground. I got up quickly and grabbed the device before it could fall to the ground. It slipped a few times, but I caught it.

"Phew" I said, but the question was why these three were running. I looked at them running further down the hallway and they were still squealing with delight. I tilted my head slightly before smirking to myself. They were just probably chasing each other. They were kids after all.

I turned around and was greeted by a familiar purple head ramming straight into me. I'm starting to see a pattern here. The next thing I was falling in mid-air before I hit the floor (again) with a heavy thump.

I felt the weight of someone from my waist up. I opened my eyes and saw who it was.

"ne-ne-neptune?" she opened her eyes at me, before breaking into a huge smile.

"Oh hey Ekko, what are you doing here" She asked without making any move to get off of me, but she did make herself more comfortable by leaning on her elbow and looking at me straight in the eye.

"Aside from becoming a human landing cushion twice, I was going to the living room to show you the new device. Her eyes lit up.

"Really? Where is it?" I looked up and saw that the cube was still intact, but it was a good 4 feet away from where my head was.

Her next move was something that I didn't expect. She was still on top of me, when she suddenly reached for it with her arm. In any other occasion that would be okay, but as she reached for it. Her chest area got in a closer proximity with my face.

Sure she was wearing her hoodie, but it was still noticeable and in this proximity it was hard to miss. My face was burning hot at this point, but why do I feel strangely content with this?

I tried to sink in deeper into the floor (if that was even possible) to avoid actual contact with her chest. Before her chest could actually make contact with my chest she sat up, while maintaining contact with me, by sitting on my abdomen. I wasn't going to lift my head up, though because I know what I'm bound to see.

"Whoa cool, it's so tiny and cute" she began stroking the little cube, before I cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"ummm….neptune uhhh… if you could…uh…"I was so nervous that I wasn't even able to get a single sentence out.

"Ahem" eh? Someone else cleared their throat and Neptune's bod was blocking my view of who it was. I tilted my head to the side and saw Neptune's three friends; Vert, Noire, and Blanc. Their expressions bothered me more than anything else. Vert smiled teasingly with a tinge of mock disapproval. Noire was all flustered while trying to maintain her regality. Blanc was in quiet shock with a tinge of embarrassment.

"Did we interrupt something here?" Noire felt a little uncomfortable.

I didn't need to look in the mirror to know that my face looked something in between flustered, mortified, embarrassed, and nervous. Neptune on the other hand seemed…carefree, unconcerned, and just flat out happy.

"My my Neptune, I didn't think you had it in you" Blanc said a little shocked.

"hmhmhm Neptune you know better than to do this in a hallway where anyone can walk in on you, at least take it to somewhere private next time" Vert said with a teasing smile on her face.

"i-i-i-it's…n-n-not w-w-wha-what it l-l-looks like" I exclaimed, while waving my hands in front of me.

"Oh hey guys. Don't mind us I'm just here to check out ekko's new invention" She said carefree and unconcerned, while laughing with a little embarrassment.

…

 **Amadeus' POV**

After that little incident, things seemed to go on normally. After everybody found out about my new invention, we tested it out and they were all excited to use it for when they were playing MMO's. Nepgear in particular was intrigued by how I made such a device, which is why she insisted on lending her my designs.

I also made a cute little toy for peashy that looked like a small yellow robot gorilla that could use its hands to move around to where peashy wants it to go. After I gave it to her she hugged (tackled?) me.

It has been a whole week ever since I got here and things were going smoothly. The others seemed to have warmed up to me and I also picked a few things about their daily problems and routines, which brings us to the situation we were in now.

We were all sitting in the living room; doing our usual thing. The four goddesses were playing MMO's Rom, Ram and peashy were playing with the new toy, Nepgear and Uni were watching their sisters play and Plutia was making a plushy of me when…

"ge-ba" Abnes suddenly broke through the door along with her camera crew "now I've got you." She pointed at me and I just smirked without looking at her.

"Just what the doctor ordered" I said to myself as I pulled out my smartphone and opened up the app for my latest invention.

"So, this is the boy who's living with the little girl CPU of planeptune" she said nodding to herself.

I tweaked with my phone, while everybody's expression soured, except for plutia.

"Okay let's get this live broadca…." A trap door suddenly opened up; Abnes and her crew fell through it. "waaaahhhhhh"

Everybody looked at me with pleased expressions.

"it's my latest invention. The AES; the abnes ejection system"


	4. The Crazy CPU Switch

**Chapter 3: The Crazy CPU Switch**

…

…

 **Amadeus' POV**

In my dimension, there were certain inventions or designs that I wasn't able to build in real life. It's not because I didn't have any free time, lacked the intelligence, or I had better things to do. It was just that my dimension wasn't ready for that kind of technology to be revealed; the people weren't ready for an invention with those certain capabilities. One of those inventions was the systematic mind viewer. Basically it was a machine that went around the head like a metal band that covers your eyes. What it does is that it allows the user to view the world from another person's point of view; giving an entirely new meaning to walking in someone's shoes, but like I said before my dimension wasn't ready for that kind of technology and telling Neptune and her friends about it was a grave mistake.

…

 **Amadeus' POV**

We were gathered around the living room one day. Everyone was busy with their own devices and IF and Compa were out with work, when Noire suddenly uttered the words that would turn everyone's world upside down.

"You have no idea what it's like to be in my shoes" Noire said a little regally "So, you have no idea how busy I can get and if you did maybe you'd understand why I can't go"

"Awwww, but that's so lame. You're always busy." Neptune whined at her.

The five of us were gathered around the table; talking about the fair in planeptune, where Neptune gladly invited everyone to come, which only led to Noire's lengthy explanation and ended with the dialogue that you saw earlier.

"Maybe you could" I whispered to myself thinking about the prototype of the systematic mind viewer that I had stashed in my room. I shook my head mentally; people from this dimension, especially the CPU's aren't ready for such a machine.

"What do you mean by: 'maybe you could'" Blanc pulled me out of my thoughts with her words. I looked up from my cup of hot chocolate and saw that all eyes were on me waiting for my answer. Crap.

"It's nothing" I tried to dismiss with a wave of my hand "just an errant thought that's all. So, when is the parade going to happen?" I tried to change the subject, but they weren't having it. They continued to stare at me intently. I just stared back.

"It's not nice to keep secrets from your friends Amadeus" vert said with a gentle smile that was meant to be encouraging. Did she really just first name me?

"You know if you keep this up we might start thinking that you don't trust us anymore" Noire said with a tone of disapproval.

"I bet that Neptune would be hurt if she thought that you were hiding something from her, mister kenway" blanc said with her poker face. I looked at her with wide eyes. Did she really just last name me?

"Are you seriously playing the Neptune card?" I asked in disbelief. "that's low"

"Oh C'mon, Ekko we just want to see your new invention, you know how Nep Jr. is about new technologies" Neptune said with a bright smile with no effort at all. Why do I feel like my heart is going to break if I said no to her? I felt like my heart would swell up and pop if I kept something from her.

I heaved a long sigh.

"Okay" they leaned in intently, while I looked at the CPU candidates intently before looking back at them and raised my eyebrow. They nodded in understanding.

"Nepgear Uni could you please take the kids out to buy some candy" Vert said, which made the kid's eye lit up, before Vert handed them some credits and they were off. I waited until the footsteps faded for me to begin my explanation.

"You see, back in my dimension, I designed the schematics for a certain device that could allow one person to view the world from another person's POV. It's a lot like walking a mile in someone else's shoes. I called it the SMV or the systematic mind viewer" I looked at them and they were all wide-eyed. I could practically hear the gears whirring with ideas and possibilities in their heads. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"However, I didn't build it because the people from my dimension weren't ready for it yet" I said and they still stared at me intently apart from Neptune who was looking like she had to reboot her mind yet again. I smiled at the sight.

"So, you mean that you could make a device that can let Neptune see the world from my POV." Noire concluded and pondered the idea, while Vert and Blanc were doing the same thing.

"That sounds like something I'd want to try, So that I can finally understand how it feels like to have a sister" Vert said

"It does open up a lot of doors to new possibilities" Blanc said nodding in agreement.

I sighed this is what I was afraid of. These girls are getting in way over their heads. They can't understand the dangers that such a device could bring.

"ooooohhhh, so does that mean I could switch places with Nep Jr. that' so cool or maybe we can play a game with it…" Neptune trailed off. As usual she was only thinking about the fun that she could get out of this.

"How soon can you make something like that" Noire asked with her regal tone and I just looked at her with my 'are you serious?' expression. "I am 100% serious; your device could open up so many possibilities. It can make communication more meaningful, it could settle disputes by allowing people to…" I shook my head and sighed.

"I sort of already made a prototype of the device…" I trailed off when I saw their excited expressions.

"Whoa for real?" Neptune asked and I nodded "So can I barrow it someti…." I shook my head at her cutting her off. "Why not?"

"Because it's only a prototype, which means it's only a work in progress it still has a lot of kinks and glitches that I need to fix before anyone can use it safely" their expressions didn't falter. "which means that there could be dire consequences. Translation: until I get all the kinks out, none of you can barrow it" I said with finality and Neptune just gave me her puppy dog face, while the others had smirks on their faces.

"Neptune, do not give me the puppy dog face" I said closing my eyes and covering them as well. I could only imagine the look on Neptune's face right now, and then I cursed myself for imagining it because once I saw _that_ face all my resistance would crumble.

"Pretty please" She said and I could practically hear the pout in her voice.

"The final answer is no, there is nothing worth risking any dangers that may happen to any of you because of that prototype." I said and took of my hand from my eyes and saw Neptune's puppy dog face. M **ust resist.**

Unable to take in the sight any longer without my resistance crumbling away, I quickly excused myself and exited the room.

…

 **Neptune's POV**

No way! The puppy dog face always works on him. I thought to myself as I watched where Ekko left.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait until he fixes the prototype then" Blanc said.

"That's too bad and I was really looking forward to knowing how it's like to have a sister." Vert said making her chest bounce as she hugged herself.

"that's so lame, I can't wait anymore I wanna party with it now" I whined a little. I wonder if there's a way for…wait of course.

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to wait until he finishes it" Noire said, but I could see right through her.

"LAAAAAMMMMEEE. I have a plan" all eyes were on me and they all had wide eyes. I think I had eyes too, but I gotta hand it to myself, I could be pretty damn useful when I want to be.

"You? Have a plan?" Noire said a more than a little unwilling to believe me.

"Yeah, pretty much" I gave them a confident smirk.

…

 **Neptune's POV**

"Where you going, Ekko?" I asked from across the room, when I saw him with a bag in hand.

"Oh, I'm just going out for a bit to pick up some tools to fix the prototype that's all" Ekko said without looking at me. until he said "I'll be back later tonight" he said to me smiling at me sweetly.

Whoa, why's my heartbeat getting faster? And why's my face getting all hot? Nepu! I feel like I'm melting under his gaze.

Then he was gone.

"Well that was weird. never felt like that before." I tilted my head to the side before shaking it slightly. "Nepu! I almost forgot about my super awesome plan. Right, commence operation 'Sneak into Ekko's room and get the mind-viewy thinga-majig so we can party'"

…

 **Neptune's POV**

"Well, that was easier than I expected" I said carrying a medium-sized cube that had a lot of lines on the design. There were 10 uni-glasses on top too. I guess that we were supposed to put them on so that the thing could start.

I was walking down the hallway and when I got there they were all in the living, well except for Nep Jr. and the other little sisters and peashy.

"OOOOOkie dokie, Look what I found" I held up the package and they all went wide-eyed.

"Wow, she actually got it" Blanc said.

"I have to say that I wasn't expecting this either." Vert said with a slight smile.

"I can't believe it you actually did have a plan" Noire said in disbelief.

"Of course, I am the main character after all" I said with a triumphant smirk before i walked over and put the cube on the table. I suddenly realized one thing when I sat down at the table. "So…uh…how do you turn this thing on?" I said with a nervous chuckle.

"You mean you took this thing, but didn't know how to use it?" Noire said a little irritated. Well, it looks like her amazement for my whole plan was completely forgotten.

"Well, it didn't exactly come with an instruction manual or anything" I said scratching the back of my head. "I even had to look around to find the other glasses, cuz there were only two pairs that weren't hidden somewhere."

"Hardly, any point in looking for it now. At least, we have the device" Blanc said taking a closer look at the cube. "However, if we can't figure out how to use it, then the whole plan would be pointless" she picked up the cube and tried to find the on switch. "This certainly is one complex piece of machinery."

"Let me take a look at it" Vert reached out and tried to find the on switch too. "I can't find it either"

"Maybe we need to put on the visors first before the device could work" Noire said and picked up four of the 10 visors.

"Great idea, idea there lonely heart" I said putting on the visor. She got a flustered and started blushing. Hahahahaha…too easy.

"I am not lonely, and you're about to find that out once we get this machine started." She said a little embarrassed.

We all put on the visors at the same time. Nothing.

"huh? What's that all about? I don't feel all lonely and I still feel like me. Didn't it work?" I asked looking around at everyone and they were all confused too.

"Obviously it didn't and I am not lonely damn it" Noire said a little annoyed at me.

Just then a beam of blue light suddenly launched from the huge cube and connected to our visors. Whoa, cool light show. Pretty. It's so bright. Really bright. It's too bright. Ow, my eyes.

"Argh too bright" I said trying to cover up my eyes. hey, why did my voice sound different and why does my chest feel a little bit heavier. And why do I have feel like my hair has just gotten longer.

Eventually the light cleared up and we were back in the living room. I felt normal to say the least, my chest felt heavier, my hair felt longer. Hmmm.

"Hey, guys did it work" I looked at Vert and Blanc and they were all looking at me with disbelief. Huh? Why did my voice sound different?

"Neptune?" Vert asked and I looked at her "I think it worked" whoa, why was her tone so mellow and quiet. She's acting so much like, Blanc.

"AAAAHHHH, I can't believe it is this really me?" That sounded like my voice I turned my head and there I saw my precious bod acting all disbelieving and stretching out some of my clothes.

I raised my hands and saw the black sleeves. I looked down and I saw a slightly more obvious chest. I turned my head from left to right and I felt long pigtails.

"Whoa, I'm in Noire's body it worked, Yahoo" I jumped up and down. this was so cool, I wonder if it worked on Vert and Blanc too.

"H-Hey stop jumping around like that" Noire who was in my bod obviously said with a disappointed tone. Awww, even when she looks like me she's still a party pooper. "I have a reputation to maintain and your jumping around doesn't help that"

"Awwww, even when you're in my _bod_ you're still a big party pooper, what gives?"

"WHAT!"

"Hahahahahaha"

"I must say this does feel a little disorienting" I turned to Blanc who was feeling around her chest as if she was missing something in that area. Blanc said with wide-eyed surprise.

"Yeah, the feeling's mutual" Vert said, bouncing her rack up and down and holding them like she couldn't believe they were real.

"Whoa don't tell me that you were the ones who switched."

"So it would seem" Vert said in a mellow tone.

"I can't believe it. losing my breasts feels so disorienting, I feel like I had my identity stolen from me" Blanc said with a little over-dramatic flair by placing her hand on her head and closing her eyes. hahahahahaha too funny.

"Yeah, but look on the plus side you do get the little sisters that you always wanted and there's two of them, so no biggies right?" I asked Blanc and she cheered up slightly

"Will you stop talking like that, It is highly degrading for the CPU of lastation to speak so informally" Noire said, while in my body. She crossed her arms distastefully before turning away.

"You know that lonely tsundere attitude doesn't really look good for me" I said with a pout, while looking at her.

"I am not lonely dammit" Noire sighed "I thought that this machine was supposed to let us see the world from another person's POV…"

"Well, it did exactly what it was supposed to do, right?" I asked putting my hands on the back of my head.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that we can see the world from each other's POV…" Vert said still trying to get used to her flat chest.

"but I didn't think that it would work in this way" Blanc said a little embarrassed because her rack kept making bouncing noises, whenever she moved. Pffft…too funny.

"I can't stand for this. change us back now Neptune" Noire whined and I just waved a hand like it was nothing.

"Hold your horses there Noire. You wanted this, didn't you? Might as well put it too good use" I said with a shrug I didn't really see the big deal.

"I wanted you to understand why I won't be able to go to the festival tomorrow, not switch bodies with you. I can't even imagine what would happen to lastation after just one day of you in charge" Noire continued to whine. I looked at my bod as she whined away.

"Awwwww, come on Noire, I'm not that irresponsible you know"

"Says the CPU who has the lowest shares in all of Gamindustri and still chose to slack off" Man, Noire sure is pissed right now. Maybe she'll mellow down some when she spends some time with my buds.

"I'm sure that Neptune won't be able to do that much damage, but if you two want to switch back then by all means go ahead, I for one would like to know what it's like to have little sisters" Vert said completely forgetting about her (Blanc's?) flat chest.

"This does seem like a kind of vacation that I needed" Blanc said as her rack kept on bouncing and she blushed "Although this will take some getting used to"

"Okay, Neptune switch back. I have tons of work to do back in the basillicom" Noire said putting on the uni-glass.

"Oooookaaaaaaayy, but if you change your mind and want to know what it's like to not be lonely then just give me a call, kay?" I said putting on my own visor. Nothing happened. We waited for the light to begin, but it never did.

"eh?" I started tapping on the cube thingy, before it just went black.

"Neptune what did you do?" Noire screeched in disbelief as she tried to make the cube come back to life.

"So I guess this is what Ekko meant by he still had some kinks to fix" I said as I looked at the cube that still wouldn't power up.

"Oh dear"

"Then that would mean"

"That I'm stuck in Neptune's Body!" Noire screeched and started tearing up comically. "I'll never get those paper works done in time now" Noire said a little hopelessly.

"Don't worry, Noire I'm sure Ekko can fix this up real quick" I said patting Noire's head comfortingly. "in the meantime just enjoy being the main character for a little while."

The door opened and in came our little sisters along with Iffy and Compa. Okay, it's time to act natural. I quickly hid the cube and visors before coming back out to greet them.

"Hey, Nep J-" I waved my hand but someone stepped on my foot.

"They don't know that we exchanged bodies yet. So it's best that we act like How we're supposed to" Noire said to me in a hushed tone.

"Oh, right. Gotcha" I was about to put on my best tsundere impression, when I suddenly saw Rom and Ram run towards Blanc or Vert in Blanc's body. Ugh…this is really confusing. I'm just going to name them by who's inside our bodies.

"Hey, big sis" Rom started.

"Check this out" Ram held up a huge cloud of cotton candy for her sister to see. Actually, they practically rammed poor Vert with the stuff; covering her whole face. They took it back afraid that their sister was mad.

Come to think of it, if it was really Blanc in there, she probably _would_ have gotten all ragey and angry-like with her sisters, but since it's vert…

She chewed on a piece of cotton candy and beamed at the two girls before wrapping her arms around them; pulling them into a tight hug. Rom and ram looked surprised now.

"ummm…sis…you're not mad?" Rom asked, while she leaned closer.

"Yeah I thought you'd get mad because we got cotton candy all over your face." Ram said with disbelief and relief probably because she didn't get into trouble.

"Now, why would I do that? You were only trying to share a treat with me weren't you? Now, come here and let your big sister wrap you in a nice warm hug." Wow, vert sure is milking this whole switching-our- bodies-thing isn't she?

I looked at Uni who seemed a little envious. Oh, that's right. Noire would never do something like that to her because she was too busy getting riled up over that tsundere attitude of hers. Well, that's all about to change. I sure hope you're ready to be showered with affection Uni.

I just feel bad for Uni okay? I mean nep Jr. and I always had some affectionate moments of our own, so what's the harm in giving Uni the same thing right? I mean I am noire now; temporarily.

"That's oddly out of character" Iffy said scratching her head in confusion.

"Well, it does, but they look so sweet" Compa said looking at the lowee sisters. Okay, now it's the main character's turn to party with this new bod of hers.

"Hey Uni" I said doing my best impression of Noire's tsundere attitude. She looked at me in full attention. Man, she really should take a chill pill every once in a while. "You want to go play video games together?" I said with my normal coolio personality

"uh…what sis? Don't you have work to do back in lastation" Uni said a little excited, but at the same time a little reluctant. We'll have to loosen up a few more bolts in that attitude of hers.

"She's right Noire, Don't you think that you should be working instead of playing around?" Noire said and I could practically hear her teeth grinding in anger. She looked like she was happy though ... oh wait she was only forcing a smile; she looks a lot like Plutie just before she turns into Sadie.

"Nah… we'll do that some other time because right now there's nothing I'd rather do than spend some time with my cute, precious, important, cuddly, little sister that I love so much" I wrapped my arms around her and placed her head on my now a little more obvious chest affectionately. I can almost hear the stream of complaints and protests coming out of Noire's mouth right now at what I'm doing.

Well, her sister needs some affection and if she's not going to give then I will; using her body. Besides, I'm sure that Noire will probably thank me for this in the long run; probably.

"uhhhhh…sis? Are you sick or someth…" Uni's sentence trailed off as she snuggled in closer to my chest. awww, now I'm starting to feel all sisterly and motherly. I can't imagine why Noire would treat her sister so badly. "I could get used to this" she hummed contently. She looks exactly like nep Jr. when Vert was fondling with her.

"Now, why would you think that, Uni?" I said with my most affectionate voice. "Is it really so bad for me to show how much I love my little sister?"

"Well…no…it's not bad…just extremely rare…" Uni said snuggling in closer. I gave an earnest chuckle. "I could get used to this" Uni murmured.

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to spend together tomorrow at the festival, I'm sure Neptune wouldn't mind, but in the meantime let's go play a video game, come on your pick " I exclaimed and I let go of the hug before grabbing Uni's hand before heading towards the game consoles. I caught a glimpse of everyone's faces; they all looked like they just saw a real live unicorn or something. They couldn't believe their eyes, but Noire looked a little jealous too. Hmm everything's going according to my awesome plan.

Yes, I do have a plan; operation: 'make Noire crazy jealous so that Uni will get more affection from her tsundere sister'

…

 **Amadeus' POV**

"Why do I feel like something has gone horribly wrong and it has something to do with a certain purple-haired CPU" I said to myself as I was walking out the door of a nearby gaming shop that sold the latest games and game consoles.

I was actually out picking up a few multiplayer games that I thought Neptune and her friends would like. Neptune just seemed so disappointed that she wouldn't be able to 'party' with the SMV. So, I thought that this might cheer them up and keep them busy, while I work on the prototype.

I just walked out the store, when I got the peculiar feeling, much like Spidey-sense or something. Maybe it was just my overworked imagination getting the better of me.

"Yeah, that's probably it" I shook my head at the thought I really needed to relax once in a while because my mind is getting me worked up over nothing. "I mean what kind of trouble can she possibly get her friends into in?" I looked at my watch and it has only been 13 minutes since I left. "13 minutes"

Neptune was a magnet for lots of mischief and trouble and her childish attitude is a testament to that, but I'm sure that even _she_ can't get into much trouble after 13 minutes.

…

"Hey, guys I'm back" I entered the room and my jaw instantly dropped to the ground. It wasn't like there was a monster in the room, or the place was in a complete wreck. To be honest, the room is the cleanest that it has ever been. What made my jaw drop was the fact that Nepgear _and_ Neptune are the ones cleaning the whole room.

"Neptune?" she turned to me and smiled slightly before returning to what she was doing.

"Is Neptune sick or something?" I asked iffy as I slowly and cautiously made my way to the table; never taking my eyes off Neptune for a second.

"Well if she is I hope there's no cure" Iffy said jokingly.

"hehehe, but you have to admit nep-nep sure is on the ball with all this cleaning" Compa commented before handing me a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks Compa" I said as I took the cup from her. Looking at her from across the room I had to admit that she sure was great cleaning machine, but why did that fact make me uneasy all of a sudden. "I have to admit it is impressive. Completely and utterly uncharacteristic, but impressive" I said placing a suspicious eye on the purple-haired girl.

"Oh, hey Ekko what'cha got there" I nearly spit out my hot chocolate because I was so startled by that voice. The words were familiar, but the voice sounded like it came from…

"Noire?" I asked as she looked at me expectantly with her little sister in tow. Uni, herself, looked like she was enjoying this almost as much as Noire was.

"Yup, that's me; Noire. The lonely and tsundere CPU of Lastation who is also your friend" she gave a nervous chuckle at the end.

"Riiiiiiight" I drawled the word out longer because this was really starting to feel a little out of character and weird at the same time "Any particular reason why you decided to sum up information that I already knew?"

"No reason, just wanted to make sure that you don't forget me that's all"

"Uh huh" I drawled again "forgetting something like that in the last 15 minutes is really unlikely you know" I pointed out and she laughed.

"Anyhoo, what did you get while you were out?" she started rummaging through my shopping bags, which was yet another uncharacteristic act.

"ummm…" I took an uncomfortable breath, before clearing my throat. "Some multiplayer games that I thought we all could play for a while you know if you girls are up for it"

"We're in" Noire said hugging Uni close to her. That was oddly out of character. I turned to Neptune and she looked like she was going to pop a vein in her forehead, what was her deal?

"That does sound rather fun maybe Rom and Ram would like to play as well" I looked at Blanc and my jaw instantly dropped. They were snuggling close to each other. I know that this probably sounds normal for sisters, but this is anything _but_ normal for the Lowee Sisters.

Okay, Now I know something's up. I just have to figure out what.

"Vert, do you wanna play? I asked turned to vert who was reading a book by the window. She turned to me with an expression that I couldn't read at all and said.

"Sure that sounds nice" she said in a mellow tone.

That seals it something definitely happened in the last 13 minutes that I was out getting these games, but what exactly? What could've possibly happened in the last 13 minutes that would make them act so uncharacteristically?

Neptune is all hard-working with Nepgear, Noire is all cuddly and sisterly with Uni, Blanc is being all gooey and sisterly with Rom and Ram, and Vert is quiet and mellow. They are all behaving like each other. Almost as if they switched…

I mentally face-palmed myself, of course that's what happened we're talking about Neptune here after all. If you warn her to stay away from something, she'll do the exact opposite. Sigh, well I'm not going to fix this mess until they learned their lesson I'm going to play along with this and have a little fun, while I'm at it. This serves them right for messing with inventions that I warned them to stay away from.

…

"So…uh…Ekko?" I turned to Neptune or in this case Noire in Neptune's body "hypothetically, speaking how long would it take you to y'know fix up your little prototype gizmo because y'know waiting for it is so lame" Noire tried to talk like Neptune, but she was failing horribly.

If I wasn't so hell-bent on maintaining this little façade of mine, I would've been laughing on the floor right now because Noire is doing a poor job at her Neptune impression. Neptune is a little more happy-go-lucky and carefree than this, but not in a bad way; in a way that makes her fun-loving and easy to love.

"Well, _Neppy_ it would take a little over a month to fix it up because it has a _lot_ ofbugs to it" I drawled out her name with a smile and I swore that I could hear the sound of her jaw dropping to the ground. Ahahahaha. Too funny. Truth be told, there were practically no kinks at all to the SMV because I fixed it up before I left, but the kicker was that the users had to be 100% willing to go through the process for the SMV to work. There's also a fail-safe to the SMV; it would automatically shut down if the users are not 100% willing. That way no one can force you to exchange bodies with them.

Another thing that they didn't know was that the exchange was completely random, which means that there's no telling as to whose body they'll end up with.

"A month, man but that's forever, can't you do your thing now and fix it up today" Noire, yet again tried to do an impression of Neptune with her words, but once again she was failing horribly. I looked over at Neptune who was in Noire's body and she was trying (and failing) to hide her laugh by drinking.

"Well, I am an inventor, not a miracle worker" I said with a playful smirk gracing my lips. I could tell that she was fighting the urge to act all tsundere at me. "Anyway, Why are you asking so much about the SMV?" I asked and she got all flustered.

"i-i-it's n-not l-like we did something while you were out. Of course, we didn't. Do you think that Noire would go along with something so irresponsible? Ahahahaha." Noire gave a nervous laugh at the end. Sigh, was she even _trying_ to act like Neptune, because if she is she's doing a poor job so far.

"Well, that sucks and I was so looking forward to letting Neptune know what it's like to be miss lonely heart" Neptune said putting her hands behind her back. I looked at Noire and it was obvious that she wanted to do something that was most likely tsundere. "Oh, wells I guess we'll just have to play some games, while we wait for Ekko to fix the thingy-ma-bob up" she kicked her feet up and Noire looked like she was about to blow a fuse.

You know a better man would do something like defuse this situation by making a selfless proclamation about how he knew the problem all along and how he would forgive them and fix the device ASAP yadda yadda yadda. _**Buuuuut,**_ where would be the fun in that.

I mean it's not like **this is a short story that has a huge chunk of plot left to tell.** It's just that it's high time that these girls learn their lesson about nosing around my inventions. It's not like **I'm just about to get to the climax of this chapter.**

Time to have some fun.

Conveniently enough Compa and Nepgear came in with trays of food of a special dish that Peashy requested. Keep in mind, I did not have anything to do with the fact that Compa was serving a wide variety of eggplant dishes is only a matter of plot convenience. Hehehe.

"What the-" Neptune exclaimed as soon as she smelled the scent of her purple nemesis; the eggplant. "Compa, what's that?"

"Call me crazy, but I think it's probably lunch" I said as a wise-crack. There's no denying the fact that I'm completely and utterly enjoying this.

"Yeeeeey, Lunch" Plutie said with a very slow tempo and clapping her hands slowly, why does she sound like she's about to fall asleep any second now.

"I noticed that, but why? You know how much I ha-" Neptune cut herself off when I raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean you know how much Neptune hates eggplant, right. So why?" Neptune was carefully inching away from the eggplant dishes, while quietly mumbling things like 'ew' and 'yuck'

"Oh I don't really mind" Noire said, while maintaining an innocent yet passive expression on her face. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind either right Noire?" I smirked before turning my attention to Neptune who looked positively mortified, like she just had her pudding supply cut off.

"Huuuh? But Neppy I thought you hate eggplants." Plutie said in her gonna-fall-asleep-any-second voice.

"Well I don't really mind now" Noire was really dishing it out today. I half-expected her to be happy with this. I mean at least she wouldn't be all lonely now, considering the fact that Neptune had a surplus of them.

"eggplant eggplants yum" Peashy chanted repeatedly as she climbed on her own chair and started devouring her plate full of food.

"Yeah, Noire. I thought you liked eggplant" Uni supported Noire's statement. I could tell that she had no idea about what just happened in the last 15 minutes.

"ummm…" knowing fully well that she was up against a wall she had no choice, but to agree to this. So, she picked up a plate of stir-fried eggplant and brought to her mouth and chewed with delight. She was smiling on the outside, but I could practically hear her crying her eyes out in her mind. "yummy" she forced out.

I'm really starting to feel bad for her now, but Like I said the users all have to be one hundred percent willing or the switch won't happen.

"awwww…I don't want to eat eggplant, veggies are grooooosss" Ram whined.

"uh huh…same here" Rom supported her sister.

"Come now" Vert in Blanc's body said trying to coax the two to eat some of the eggplant dishes. "if you eat all of this up, we'll go do something really fun. Oh I know we can go to the amusement park next week. How does that sound" the twins beamed at the statement and started talking with each other in hushed voices.

Also, this would be a problem because it would take a miracle to make Vert give up having her dream come true.

"hmmm…Alright I guess that would be okay" Ram agreed a little reluctantly with a mix of excitement that she was obviously trying to hide from the rest of us.

"yeah, that sounds fun" Rom concurred and Vert just pulled them into a tight hug before they proceeded eating their lunch.

I have to admit that Vert switching with Blanc is really doing wonders for the lowee twins, plus maybe Blanc would be able to get over her insecurities about her minuscule chest already. I mean it's not really a big deal right?

Neptune continued to forcibly eat her worst food-related nightmare, while Noire just had an innocent and passive look on her face she was trying extremely hard not to laugh at the sight, but judging on the expression on Neptune's face she was trying really hard to get back at her.

"huh?...neppy? what's with that look on your face" the bed head known as Plutia was looking directly at Neptune with a very close proximity, which made her extremely uncomfortable.

"wh-what face plutie" Noire stuttered by how close she was.

"I must say that I am impressed with the work that you two managed to get done, today" histoire said with disbelief. "What exactly brought this on Neptune?"

"I'm Glad you asked that Histoire" Noire had a very superior and proud look on her face. "Well, you see since I'm such good friends Noire and since she is _sooooo_ hard-working and practically the greatest CPU that ever lived. Her influence has finally begun to rub off on me." Noire finished off her bragging with a laugh. Is she even trying to act like Neptune?

"ohhh is that…." Histoire was abruptly cut off by Neptune who had a carefree look on her face.

"And since I'm such a lonely loner and tsundere of a CPU, I'm hoping that that Neptune's rad and awesome personality would y'know help me get a few friends and help me treat my sister better since I'm overdue for an attitude check." Neptune said carefreely, which made Noire fume.

Well, in all honesty she was the one who started it in the first place right? Neptune wasn't the type to bash on others. The comment was more like a carefree-neptune-just-wanted-to-say-something comment. No venom or ounce of bad intention could be found in her comment or any of her comments.

 **...**

 **Neptune's POV**

"Whoa, check these out" I said as I opened a trunk in Noire's room here in Lastation. It was locked, but somehow I knew where the key was. It must be a part of the whole mind-switchy thing. Anyways, I found this cutesy little idol outfit for girls. It had the white gloves and knees socks and short skirt and everything.

"I wonder if I could…" I trailed off when I dropped into the closet and came out in the outfit that I was holding. Hah, talk about quick-and-cliché-costume-changes. Either way I probably shouldn't walk around in this. Noire would probably kill me if I did.

"Hey Noire, are you…" oops.

I turned around and saw Uni covering her face with a whole bunch of papers, Man is this all she does all day; do paperwork and work?

"S-s-sorry, I didn't see anything I promise" she said quickly. I wasn't sure about this but it almost felt like she was cringing or wincing for some reason. What's her deal?

Wait of course, it's because Noire is extra-super-duper harsh and tsundere on her little sister. So she must think that I'm going to scream and shout at her or something. Man, I don't have the heart for that kind of stuff. Even I feel sorry for Uni when Noire is extra pisty on her.

"No Big deal, oh little sis of mine. We are family after all so it's okay" I say cheerily. Well, I did try to act all tsundere, but my heart is just not in it.

"eh?" Uni looked a little dumbstruck.

"but this'll be our little secret okay, Noire Jr." I said with a wink and she just blushed at my cute little nickname for her. Noire is going to thank me for this, y'know probably. "now com'ere we'll play cosplay dress up together.

…

 **Noire's POV**

I groaned in frustration. I can't believe that I'm stuck as Neptune for a whole month. I mean seriously, who knows what she's doing back in Lastation? She's probably slacking off or goofing or something. That's okay, though as long as Uni keeps up the good work than maybe she could limit the damage to our shares a little bit.

It's not like I'm depending on Uni or anything. I'm just saying that for the past few months she's learned to work really hard and maybe she could limit the damage that Neptune is sure to dish out. Although, it might take its toll on her sooner or later it's not like I'm worried about Uni over-working herself too much or anything…

"Maybe I could check up on her every once in a while. To make sure that Neptune is in check that is" I murmured to myself, while sitting on Neptune's bed.

"Yeah, I'll definitely check up on her every now and then" I said before lying down on the bed. "as if I could even go one day without keeping her in check, she's probably goofing off right now. Without even a care of how this'll affect my country." I scoffed, typical Neptune.

 **...**

 **Amadeus' POV**

Back in my dimension, I was ranked the seventh smartest person on the planet, regardless of which dimension I'm in. My intelligence ranking aside, being smart gave me a few edges and benefits, such as being able to draw an accurate guess as to what someone was thinking. And right now I'm pretty sure I know what she's thinking at this very moment.

"She thinks that Neptune is going to bring Lastation's shares to nose dive by goofing off and doing her usual thing" although, I don't doubt the fact that Neptune would probably slack off once in a while or more often than that, while she's in Lastation, but I can assure Noire that she would never let her shares go down that far.

Neptune's childish and immature most of the time and she certainly does have her share of couch-potato-lazy moments, but I've seen a different side to her; a determination and willingness to do anything it takes to help her friends. I'm positive that this attitude of hers is going to outweigh her lazy personality.

A lot of people can argue with that statement, but it's not really wise to bet against the seventh most intelligent person in two, arguably three, dimensions.

…

 **Neptune's POV**

"Nep-what? I have to finish all of this today?" I stared at the mountain of papers on Noire's desk. Man, it'll take forever to go through all of this. This is bonkers man I want to party.

"Well, we did spend the entire afternoon yesterday, so we do have to deal with yesterday's and today's paperwork" Uni explained. Wait, so this is for two days? And she gets paperwork every day? This sucks, I miss slacking off and sleeping with Plutie, compa, iffy, and P-ko.

"I'm sorry Noire, If I hadn't played those games with you, then you might not have to deal with so much work" Uni said al little teary-eyed. Awww, she's not gonna cry is she? Better cheer her up before the dam starts spilling.

"It's okay, Noire Jr. no biggie, We'll just have to work extra hard today now won't we" I said confidently. Hey, I can work really hard if want to and Noire might beat me up if I let her country down. Raising my hand in the air like one of those superheroes in the movies, I said "oooookay, let's get to work"

…

 **Vert's POV**

"You can't catch me" Ram and Rom squealed in Unison as I chased after them in the halls of Lowee. Why was I chasing after them? ohhh, it's nothing serious or anything. We were just playing together that's all. Of course, I could do this on most occasions when I visited Lowee or when Blanc just needed a break from her little sisters.

Anyways, I was currently playing tag with Rom and Ram through the halls of Lowee's basillicom.

"I could get used to this" I always wanted a little sister of my own, but since that won't be happening any time soon; this little incident is a dream come true. Well, aside from the fact that I can't catch up to them and that I'm getting really tired really fast. Goodness, Blanc really has to stop over-working herself so much I can barely run for a few minutes with this body.

"haa…haa…haa" I panted completely out of breath because of this little run of ours. I guess I can't blame Blanc for all of this fatigue because I'm not really the type who goes out every now and then; I mostly spend my time holed up in my own little world back in Leanbox.

"Oh I completely forgot" I run towards Blanc's room because surely she has the game four goddesses online right. I mean who doesn't play that game today. I was supposed to do an end-game raid with my guild tonight.

I came crashing into Blanc's room and I was immediately greeted by a very very big space. Huh? There was only a bed and a computer here in the far-edge of the room. Why does she need all this space for?

"Perhaps, to compensate for something" I said thinking out loud before walking to her computer. I searched her computer for several minutes and the longer I searched the more frustrated I was getting. Why doesn't she have a copy of it? I'm almost positive that every goddess has the game.

"Come on, Blanc if you don't have a copy of that game then what could you possibly be doing all this time?" I kept on searching her computer because my guild was about to start the end-game raid and they need me if they're going to pull this off.

Several minutes later, I still haven't found the game. I was fed up so I made a video call using her nep-cam. The video said that it was still connecting…it went on like that for several minute until it said:

"Failed to connect?" What was Blanc doing right now? My guild needs me. I pulled out her phone and dialed my own number. It rang two times, before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello there Blanc I was just calling to ask where you keep your copy of the latest four goddesses online."

"…"

"Hello? Did you even listen to me?"

"I did, but I have no idea what you're talking about" came her answer and I think my world just crashed.

"No, please, you must have even an outdated copy of the game. I really need to go online now" tears were practically streaming from my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't"

"Don't be so ridiculous Blanc, everybody has copy of that game it's practically the most famous game in gamindustri. How could you not have one?" I cried and I could practically her veins popping.

"I just don't okay!" Blanc was clearly getting frustrated with this conversation.

"Wait, don't hang-" she hung up on me. this is horrible, how could anyone even live without MMO's? Don't get me wrong, having these little sisters is fun and all, but-but-but

"HOW CAN I LIVE LIKE THIS?"

I was just about to reside and sleep my troubles away when…

"Hey Big sis Check this out" I turned to the voice and the next thing I knew I was pinned to the cold floor by two little children. I felt dizzy to say the least.

Having sisters is nice and all, but I'm starting to miss being holed up in my room playing MMOs and eventually pay Chika a visit.

…

 **Blanc's POV**

I was always the most sensitive about my chest size. So, when I switched places with Vert it was sort of a dream come true for me. I _am_ the most mature out all the CPUs; attitude-wise that is. I think that's the whole reason why I'm upset; because I was mature in only one aspect. Having these racks are nice, but…

"It's so quiet here" I said mostly to myself as I looked at Vert's room. It was filled with mostly games and other collectible figurines. There wasn't anything bad about it per se, but…

"This silence is so deafening" she took a step and sure enough my (vert's?) rack bounced making an audible noise that was really starting to get to her.

Maybe I should just read a book. I walked over to the book case and decided to pick one at random before returning to my chair.

I sat down and vert's rack made several jiggling noises as I did. I was really starting to get irritated with this. How does vert even tolerate that sound every time she does anything?

I opened the book and saw a very sensual and bold picture on the first page.

"Wha-wha-what is th-this?" It was depicting Vert with rather torn clothes and a girl with several tentacles branching out from behind her. My cheeks began burning red. Before I closed the book, I got even more irritated than before. Why does everything in this room mock me? The jiggling noises, the sensual books, the heavy rack?

"Why am I getting so irritated with this?" An illogical and unjustifiable anger was starting to build up inside me. Why was I so angry? Was it because of the silence or maybe…

"Damn, Do I really miss those two?" I started pondering on the idea. Up until now I was subconsciously waiting for a very particular noise that came from two particular little girls that never failed to give her a headache. "I guess that's possible"

In between the annoying jiggling noises and the utter silence, I guess I was just missing that particular thing.

"Rom and Ram" I said in a carrying whisper. "Like Hell I'm going to put up with this for an entire month!" I shouted the last statement in defiance.

 **Amadeus' POV**

"Might I ask where you're going, _Neppy?"_ I asked Noire as I saw her eating a couple of pancakes in a rush. Seriously, if she keeps this up she might choke on her food or something. I didn't say that out loud because I might trigger an event flag or something.

"I need to go to Lastation and check up on Noire's progress with her paperwork" Nepgear hasn't even combed her hair yet, but Noire woke her up to accompany her with this unnecessary trip to check on Neptune as well.

"Yeah, sis why do we have to go there so early, we haven't even prepared for the-" Nepgear was interrupted when Noire pulled her up and out of the window. She was going to remind Noire that today was the day for Planeptune's festival and that they still haven't made any preparations yet, but in her rush she completely forgot.

Well this is basically what happened before we got to the situation that I am in now.

I was in my own room, which was right next to Neptune's room and I was unable to sleep because I keep hearing Noire's constant worrying and fretting over, as she tastefully put it, 'what kind of tomfoolery is Neptune doing back in my country?' and 'How can I sleep when there's a possibility that my country will crash because of that airhead' I just decided on forming my own plan for tomorrow because if my deductions are right so far, then my hands are going to be full tomorrow morning.

That ranting and fretting went on and on for roughly an hour before she stopped and declared 'right, I can't take this any longer, I have to look out for my country' and stormed off into the kitchen, which takes us into the current scene before me, which was Neptune transforming with Nepgear still in tow.

I sighed. "Just as I figured" I already deduced that this was going to happen last night. Noire was going to let her worry get the best of her and she'll take off completely forgetting that Neptune has her own responsibilities that's she needs to take care of, thus, putting the plan that I made a few hours ago into action.

"My goodness, where have those two run off to now?" an exasperated Histoire said as she came floating beside me.

"Lastation apparently" I said matter-of-factly.

"And what shenanigans are they up to now?" Histoire asked herself. "To think that they would just go off like this, especially when the festival is only a few hours away, my tiny hands won't be able to get it done in time"

"Don't worry Histoire, Your friendly neighborhood and dimension tripper has thought up of a plan already. We just need to put it into action that's all" I said with a smile on my face, much to her relief.

"That's much appreciated, Amadeus although I am sorry that you have to do most Neptune's work as a CPU." Histy apologized for Neptune, but it was unnecessary.

"I don't really mind Histoire. I know that Neptune is lazy and more of couch potato more often than not" I said to her in reassurance. "Neptune is a bit childish at times, but when you look past all of that, you find a different side of her that she rarely let's anyone see; a side where she's determined and willing to do anything for her friends, a side that you can't help but be surprised to see, and at the same time you can't help, but love. Most people would think that she'd be better off without her childishness, but ironically, that childishness is what lights her up like a distant star that you can't help, but look up to. Without that, Neptune wouldn't be the same. I know that her friends and family say otherwise, but deep down they know and see that as well."

I hadn't realized that I was in a bliss-disembodied state of mind, while I said those words. All I did was think about Neptune and the words just kept flowing like it was the most natural thing in the world for me. I can't help, but smile at the thought.

"Ahem" somebody cleared their throat and it felt like I was snapped out of a self-imposed mind stasis. I looked around to see histoire with a…

"What's with that smile on your face?" she was grinning like she was a child on Christmas. She shook her head, still grinning.

"Should I leave you alone with your thoughts about Neptune or…" She smiled a teasing grin at me and I couldn't help but blush. Why was I blushing?

"Come on, we have some work to do" I said biting back my smile, but failed.

…

 **Noire's POV**

"w-w-w-w-what? Neptune? Nepgear? What're you guys doing here at this time, weren't you supposed to be-" Uni asked us when we barged through my basillicom. I didn't really have time to talk to her yet, but I really did miss her. Not that I wanted to see her so bad or anything, but I just wanted to make sure that she was doing a good job that's all.

"No time to explain, where's Noire? is she here? Is she out?" I said frantically walking towards my office. Neptune's probably slacking off as we speak. And who knows how much paperwork she was piling up. I reached my office door.

"Wait, Neptune don't go over there." Uni yelled, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I slammed the door open, expecting the worst of the worst; papers piling up, shares taking a nose dive, a certain CPU slacking off and doing nothing, a destroyed office, but what greeted me was…

"It's all done?" I asked as I stare at the papers that were already organized into their proper cabinets. I saw that the place was practically spotless as well; I could feel that the shares weren't taking a nose dive either. Wait, did Neptune do all of _this_?

"Haa…haa…Neptune. Why did you just run off on your own like that?" Nepgear said behind me.

"Neptune, you shouldn't have barged in on Noire like that, she worked really hard all day and she even spared the time to play with me. She deserves a little R and R. Not that I enjoyed her taking the time off to play with me, but I helped her out too" Uni said albeit blushing from what she said.

I looked around trying to find my body and my eye immediately went wide

"wha-wha-what is she…" I trailed off as I saw my body lying on the couch wearing my idol outfit. She was clearly out cold and I knew just by looking at the work here that it must've taken her all to do this. Not that I appreciate what she did or anything, it's just that I'm glad she didn't let Lastation fall victim to her laziness that's all. However… "WHAT IS SHE WEARING!" I scream out my embarrassment.

"Shhhh, hey quiet down a bit Neptune, sis has really worked hard today, you shouldn't wake her up now" Uni complained I looked at her and she was genuinely concerned. Not that I feel happy and flattered that she cared this much about me, but…but…agh.

"By the way, Uni, What did happen here a few hours ago?" Nepgear was still barely awake and her hair was all over the place.

"Oh you know just the usual, paperwork, managing the requests, she even took a break in between to you know eat lunch and play with me not that I was happy about that or anything" Uni said, while blushing "To be honest, Noire looked pretty eager to go to planeptune tomorrow so she finished all of her work last night"

"Huh? Why would she be going to planeptune?" I asked a little confused.

"Today's the Planeptune festival, right?" my eyes widened in shock. I completely forgot about that and I haven't even started on the preparation yet.

"Yeah, it is, so we really need to go back because we haven't really prepared anything, yet" Nepgear said.

I was so busy worrying about what Neptune could get up to in Lastation that I forgot to watch out for Neptune's work. How am I supposed to face her now? She finished all of _my_ work and I was didn't even get started on _hers._ This is seriously messed up. Aren't I supposed to be the responsible one?

"We have to go now" I said as I dragged Nepgear with me. I need to get back to planeptune to get the festival ready.

…

 **Amadeus' POV**

I was busy tinkering with a new machine of mine in my room, when a little fairy sitting on a book came in through the door. I looked up from my machine, which you'll read about in the next chapter, before I settled it down.

"Histoire? I didn't expect to see you here already." I say my honest feelings. "I thought that you would've still been checking for any last minute fixes in the festival"

"Well yes I was supposed to, but seeing the plan itself was more than enough to reassure me that everything will be going smoothly (^_^)" Histoire said and was that an emoticon.

"Awwww, shucks now you're making me blush" I said although I already did know that the plan was going to work 100 percent smoothly. I predicted as much, while I was listening to Noire from Neptune's room.

"But I must ask though" she started and I looked at her "How were you able to plan this far ahead. It really is very surprising and impressive as well. (O_O)" Oh. That.

"Well…" I started how do I tell her this "Do you know how humans can only use ten percent of their brain?" She nods at my statement with concentrated focus "Well _I_ , for some reason, can use the entire power of my brain, which gives me a few advantages in the intelligence department. I assume you can make out the rest" I smiled at her and she seemed to be wide-eyed at what I just said.

"That's incredible. So you used that intelligence of yours to plan this far ahead in the future." Histoire concluded and I nodded in assessment. "What else can you do?"

"Well, I can make very accurate deductions and conclusions just by observing someone. I can also predict a certain outcome of a particular event ahead of time if I have the right information" I explained to her and she was listening intently, but seemed a little skeptical. "For example, In about 15 seconds, Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert are going to burst through that door saying: ' _We don't have much time left, the festival is in 2 hours. Not that I'm concerned about it or anything.', 'That settles it I have done enough work to last me for a lifetime. Didn't think you were such a workaholic all the time, but you can take it easy now because the main_ _character took care of it.', 'Despite having cute little sisters, I can't LIVE WITHOUT MY MMOS!', and 'LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO PUT UP WITH THIS FOR A WHOLE MONTH'_ respectively." I finish my lengthy statement and Histoire just looked at me blankly.

"Errr… I don't wish to be skeptical or anything, but don't you that's a rather farfetched prediction, given the circumstances (- _-)" Oh histoire, If only you knew the circumstances.

But instead of explaining any further I simply said.

"5…4…3…2…1" I looked at her intently before looking at the door, as soon as I said 1 four CPUs burst through the door.

"We don't have much time left, the festival is in 2 hours. Not that I'm concerned about it or anything." Noire said in Neptune's body.

"That settles it I have done enough work to last me for a lifetime. Didn't think you were such a workaholic all the time, but you can take it easy now because the main character took care of it." Neptune said in Noire's body.

"Despite having cute little sisters, I can't LIVE WITHOUT MY MMOS!" Vert said in Blanc's body.

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO PUT UP WITH THIS FOR A WHOLE MONTH" Blanc said in Vert's body.

I looked at Histoire before raising my hands to shoulder length and made a motion of nonchalance as if saying 'I rest my case'

"\\((((O_O)))))/"

…

 **Nepstation**

"Hello readers, You're watching or reading nepstation. This little segment will act as the replacement for the author's note in this particular story" I announced cheerfully. "Now I know what you're all thinking that there's part two to this, well there isn't because due to my selflessness I switched them back to their original bodies, so they're all okay now"

"Whoa, for real? Are you sure you didn't just give into the main character's cute and adorable face?" Neptune literally popped up from nowhere.

"Neptune where did you come from?" I asked in shock "and what in the world are you talking about? I'll have you know that I have an iron will that can't be brought down so easily" I blushed

"Just kidding, ekko, And of course I'm here the show's title is Nepstation afterall" She said matter-of-factly.

"Touché"

"Anyhow, that was one heck of an adventure your invention got us into their Ekko, If you weren't our friend Noire would probably sue you" She pouts.

"Oh Yeah" I say sarcastically. "I built an invention and warned you not to use it, Officer take me away"

"You know he does have a point" Blanc said. "he did warn us that it wasn't finished yet, So it's technically our fault"

"Nepu? You're siding with Ekko Blanc? Weren't you the most upset out of all of us?" Neptune asked.

"Yes, but that's water under the bridge now"

"It was also neptune's plans you know, as if I would ever stoop to something like that" Noire said.

"True, but you were the one who failed to get Neptune's work done for the festival" I stated and she immediately blushed.

"I-it's not like I needed your help or anything, I could've gotten all of that done on my own" Noire said before turning away.

"*sigh* a tsundere as always" I said under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Well, let's just be happy that things worked out in the end" Vert said cheerily, bouncing her rack happily.

"She's right. We got a whole new chapter to post because of that whole fiasco. So it's all good" Neptune said nonchalantly.

"At any rate, sorry for the late update, but I think it's understandable for the length of this story, right?" I said happily.

"Next chapter, it's going to be Blanc's turn in the spotlight, so all you white heart fans out there you can't miss this" Neptune announces cheerfully.

"Tune in ne-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" hmmm.

"Neptune, what happened To me Why am I in Uni's body?" Uni suddenly came out hugging Neptune for dear life.

"Nep Jr?"

"Noire, this is crazy, why do I look like Nepgear?" Nepgear came all flustered and blushing.

"U-Uni?"

"Hey big sis look at us" Rom came rushing out uncharacteristically jumping for Joy. "I'm Rom now"

"uh-huh" Ram was trailing behind looking a little downcast.

"What in the-"

"Neppy, what happened? We put on those glasses, we saw a bright light and I look like Peashy now" Peashy said a little sleepily like Plutia.

"Yay, I look like Ploot Yay" Plutia came in Bouncing up and down. How we all fitted behind this small desk, I'll never know.

I looked at Neptune. "You did remember to put the SMV back in my room again, didn't you?"

"ummm…well…hehehe" she scratched her head nonchalantly.

"*sigh* Tune in next time"


	5. Let's Play the Narrator Game

**Chapter 4: Let's Play the Narrator Game**

…

…

 **Blanc's POV**

I was in my office looking on at my latest work with a proud smile and twinkle in my face. I knew more than anyone in Gamindustri that I'm not the best writer here. The others didn't have to constantly remind me of that every time they see me. "Somebody has to start somewhere, right?" I closed the manuscript and stared at the title page blankly.

"Maybe I just need to lay it out on stage" I said wistfully and nonchalantly. It was just an errant thought. I mean maybe, just maybe, if I could put this play on stage, then maybe I could watch my progress as a writer and see my work played out in front of me. Okay So maybe it wasn't just an errant thought.

Just as fast as they came, my hopes began deflating. "Yeah, right. Like _anyone_ would even consider doing anything I wrote without me threatening them with a hammer." There's also the fact that they could all break character at a moment's notice and wreck the whole scene. I looked at my manuscript again, before sighing.

"How right I am" before chuckling without humor

…

 **Amadeus' POV**

"Brrrrr…." I sighed and looked at the purple-haired CPU to my right. She was wearing her usual attire, which was relatively thin. "It's so cold" I smiled a little at that cute little face of hers that looked like a chibi that was freezing. I'm not a sadist or anything, if anything I feel sorry for Neptune, but I just can't help but smile whenever I look at her.

"You do realize that this is technically your fault" Noire said in her tsundere tone, before taking on a look of indifference. I saw right through it, I knew that she cared about her friends, but being a tsundere is her character after all.

"Don't be so c-c-cooold, the weather's c-c-cold e-enough a-alr-r-ready" Neptune shivered a little bit and stuttered.

"Poor Neptune" her sister can't help, but look on in sympathy at her. She was lightly dressed as well, which means she wouldn't be able to do anything even if she wanted to.

"W-w-well I d-d-didn't kn-now t-that w-we were g-g-g-going to l-lowee t-this chapter" Neptune explained. "I-I-I b-blame t-the a-a-author f-f-for n-not g-giving m-me a s-sweater"

"You know readers might get annoyed if you keep breaking the fourth wall" I stated. Almost everyone was prepared for the winter weather of Lowee, except for the Nep sisters. We were currently inside a carriage and we had just entered the city of Lowee. Rom and Ram invited us to their place to play with them and go to the amusement park, which brings us back to the current situation. I was wearing a Gray turtleneck sweater, under a white coat that had the silver furry fringes on the collar, the waist edge and the edge of the sleeves and gloves. With plain black pants and black topsiders

Noire was wearing a black coat for girls with white fringes and knee high boots that had the same color. Uni was wearing a much simpler hoodie jacket with gray designs and snow boots. Vert was wearing a green woman's coat that emphasized her bust, by showing off her cleavage on top. Plutia was wearing a pink sweater with a hoodie it had lilac fringes on the edges too. She was still wearing her bear slippers though.

"You know, Nepgear, you can always share my warmth if you want" vert was subtley inching towards Nepgear, before the latter suddenly jumped towards Uni in anticipation.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can just sit close to Uni" She said immediately.

"h-hey Nepgear, w-why d-did you j-jump on me like that?" Uni said in embarrassment; tsundere style.

"Oh Sorry, You don't mind if I sit next to you right, it was getting kind of cold"

"S-s-sure, I mean it's not like I like having someone sit this close to me or anything, I just feel sorry for you that's all you got that" Uni said, while she kept blushing, Nepgear just smiled at her friend. Sigh, she's like a mini-noire.

"huh? Uni feels sorry for Neppy Jr.?" Plutia said "But you look sort of happy Noire Jr."

"W-well I am But…" Uni trailed off

"No fair, H-h-how c-c-come N-nep Jr. i-i-is t-the o-only one who gets to b-b-be warm" Neptune complained still shivering from the cold.

"Awww poor Neppy…" Plutia said in her trademark slow tempo of speech.

My mind was suddenly filled with concern because she might get a cold because of this weather, then an image of her hugging my body tightly while we both stayed warm in this carriage; our faces looked blissful in the state we were in. I quickly shook my head at the thought.

"Ahhhh" I heard a sigh of relief and felt another figure right next to me and under my coat; my eyes widened. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me tightly and a familiar purple head rested on my chest. I felt my face heat up as I realized who it was.

"N-neptune, w-w-what a-a-are y-you d-d-doing?" I asked in nervousness.

"Nepu, you're so warm, Ekko. This feel so much better" She snuggled into me closer and rubbed her head from side to side affectionately. I kept blushing especially when I looked up and saw their teasing smiles. I blushed even more, but I didn't really want her to get off or anything.

"Eh? Ekko is Warm?" Plutia asked. "yay, neppy feels better" She cheered.

"If we knew that this is what you two were getting up to, we would've went ahead and gave you your own carriage" Vert smiled at us teasingly. "Maybe we should get out, Girls and give these two a little privacy, what do you think?" she followed up and my face got even hotter.

"Huh? Why's that? Is the carriage too small or something?" Plutia inquired confusedly.

"No, it's not that Plutia it's just that…" She trailed off looking intently at us. Soon Plutia smiled as well as the realization began to dawn on her.

"Oh I get it…Maybe we should leave…" Plutia said closing her eyes happily with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe we should, I don't really want to get in the middle of this" Noire said with an annoyed tone, but she couldn't help the teasing glint and her eyes and smirk that colored her face.

"Nepgear, did you know about this?" Uni asked and I looked at her with disbelief. "I mean you live under the same roof and all, but maybe we should give them a little privacy for now."

"Oh, of course" Nepgear said immediately, like she was afraid that she barged in on a couple that were just about to kiss. "You should've just said something in the first place, Neptune. I wouldn't mind at all" she said rapidly and repeatedly waving her hands in front of her face.

"Nepu? Come on guys, why are you all saying things like that now? I mean it's only the fourth chapter we still have a lot of stories to tell before we get to the juicy romance scenes" Neptune stated matter of factly. "Besides, I want a piece of this genius, wisecracking hotpocket too. Alas, the author is intent on making me wait" She said the last part a little sadly. She really is still cute and really fun when she breaks the fourth wa…WHAT DID SHE JUST CALL ME?

"My word, do my ears deceive me or did Neptune just call Ekko a hotpocket?" Vert said in surprise.

"Why are you acting so surprised? We did walk in on them on the floor with Neptune on top of him before didn't we?" Noire asked with the same annoyed-tsundere tone with the glint and smirk. Seriously, what is with that attitude of hers? Character development, I guess?

"What? you were on top of him, Neppy?" Plutia asked curiously.

"Wait you what?" Nepgear looked at us in disbelief and she looked a little lightheaded as if she was going to faint comically any minute.

"I can explain" I said and while all of this happened Neptune was still wrapping her arms around my body. "That wasn't what it looked like, she just tripped and I just happened to become her personal landing cushion" I said in my defense, which calmed her down some.

"Oh…So you're like a pillow now Ekko?..." Plutia said contently closing her eyes and smiling.

"No, I'm not Plutia" I said nervously blushing as I readjusted my glasses.

"Don't worry, your pretty little head Nep Jr. We can't do any of the stuff that you're thinking" Neptune said with a genuine smile on her face. This was what I was talking about, she's so calm and carefree about practically anything even this. She seemed so carefree about the situation, even if she's being grilled about a boy that they suspect she has a relationship with.

Hmmm….maybe she doesn't really mind. Maybe, just maybe, she really does like me.

Nah, that's not even possible. I mean, she's a beautiful goddess that's probably the stuff of every man in Planeptune's dreams, while I'm just a boy from another dimension with a high IQ and great invention skills. I bet she has a lineup of suitors just waiting to pounce at the chance to sweep her off her feet. I bet she wouldn't even notice me at all.

"Well….At least not in detail, I mean this is a Fiction T story, which means Lemons are out of the question" I looked at her and she still seemed like herself.

THUMP

Hmmmm? That sounded suspicious and at the same time comical. I turned to where the sound came from and saw Nepgear lying on the floor unconscious with swirly eyes. Did she just faint?

"Awww…Poor Neppy Jr. fell asleep." Plutia said sadly.

"I thought this only happened in cartoons and comedies" I murmured to myself. Neptune looked in front.

"NEPU! Nep Jr., what happened was that too much for your young and innocent little mind, oh I'm so sorry" Neptune said quickly as she kneeled in front of her unconscious sister. "Don't worry Nep Jr. your awesome big sis is going to save you."

She began pondering on what to do to wake up nepgear. She scrunched her face cutely in concentration.

"hmmmm…I got it" she smacked her fist on her open palm in realization, while I just looked at her questioningly. She leans down until her mouth was right next to Nepgear's ear.

"Nepgear, wake up. Ekko invented a new machine-thing-a-ma-bob that's super cool" Neptune said in her normal voice.

"huh, who, what, where is it" Nepgear shot up like she was tazed by a stun gun. I'm impressed. I calculated that whispering to anyone's ear to wake them up has a 40% chance of working, before because a faint is usually a loss of consciousness that's really deep. I'm surprised that worked.

"Sorry, Nep Jr. No new invention yet, I just had to wake you up because you might get a cold down there hehehehe" she smiled at her sister. "but don't worry your pretty little head, Nep Jr. because I have pretty good idea that Ekko will whip up something that you can get your little tinkering hands on." She said confidently before looking at me. "Right Ekko"

I smiled back at her and nodded.

…

"Well, this is…" I've never actually been to lowee per se, so I didn't really know what to expect. Neptune told me that it was a little less advanced than planeptune and that it focused on fun theme parks than anything else, but… "impressive"

I said those lines as I stared at this huge white castle a few feet away from me. I've seen pictures of castles before and I've reconstructed countless of castles in my virtual reality simulations, but that's still not the same as seeing the thing in person.

"Nep-what? You don't know what a castle is or something? Boo…and I thought you were supposed to be all brains, mister smarty pants" Neptune said teasingly and nonchalantly, which sort of hit a nerve.

"O-of course I know what a castle is, I just never encountered outside of my virtual simulations" I defended myself; it's a normal reaction for when somebody questions my intelligence.

"Oh really, because it looks like you don't know what a castle is when you see one, to me" She said teasingly. Again I tried to defend myself, but the fact that she was giving me all this attention was scrambling with my mind. So I decided to wisecrack instead.

"Are you really going to argue with the 7th most intelligent being in 2, arguably 3, dimensions?" I asked as a wisecrack.

"Nep-what? 7th? Does that mean that there's someone smarter than you?" She asked genuinely curious before she said "I bet the first 6 know a castle when they see one" that hurt.

"You know something? that I've never seen a castle joke is starting to hurt, your purple-haired little brain is causing me pain and I'm going to get you for that" I said feigning my hurt. While predicting what's going to happen next.

 _Hmmmm….We're currently on the path that leads to the basillicom, which is going uphill and covered with snow. She's on a lower place than I am, which means she'll topple over easily. So if I shoved my handfuls of snow to her face, she won't be able to recover given her cluelessness, clumsiness, and positioning. The momentum should be enough to send her rolling back to the bottom of the slope. There's no immediate danger on the bottom of this slope so it would be okay. While that's happening she should roll the snow along with her; turning her into a giant rolling snow boulder. After that she's sure to try and get me back, she'll probably transform and hurl a huge snow ball at me, but by that time Nepgear and the others would be here by then, which means I can dodge the snowball and topple them over as well._

That's how I plan a snowball fight/revenge. All of that planning took only 5 seconds in my mind by the way so Neptune didn't suspect a thing.

"Oh really?" she said oblivious to my entire plan. I smirked at her before nodding. "then bring it o-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence because I shoved my handful of snow into her face. "Nepu!" Her voice was muffled by the snow.

It got her off balance and she started tipping over towards the slope. She fell and started rolling and rolling down the slope gathering the snow into a ball as she went. "NEEEEEEPPPPUUU!" she screamed a she started rolling down the slope. I was just laughing out loud, at the sight of her head sticking out of the ball with swirly eyes as she rolled down the slope in a giant snowball. I shouldn't be enjoying this as much as I am but…

"HAHAHAHAHA" I can't help it…I feel sorry for her of course, I'm not sadist, but I thought of this far enough ahead to make sure that she'll be in no real danger.

"Whoa what the"

"Neppy?"

"Neptune!"

"Goodness me, is that…Neptune?"

"Ah, she's going the wrong way"

I'll let you guess who said which lines right there because Neptune is about to hit the end of the slope in three…two…one

BAM

Okay, so the others are probably going to reach me in about half a minute. In twenty-five seconds, Neptune will probably recover, transform and hurl that same snow ball at me. So, it's time for me to bail to safet- I mean meet up with Rom and Ram.

I headed inside the basillicom in a rush and I was immediately greeted by three slightly familiar voices.

"hehehe…Run hehehe…come one Rom"

"Teehee…I'm right behind you Ram"

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TURDS" I looked straight ahead in the hallway and soon enough two little girls with brunette hair came running around the corner. One had short hair, while the other had longer hair.

"Hey, Mister Inventor Ekko, you made it" Ram said in her usual cheery and loud demeanor.

"Hi…Nice to see you again" Rom greeted shyly, but had a smile on her face.

"Hey, there Rom and Ram, So tell me why are you running around the basillicom" I asked innocently, but I already knew the answer.

"Big sis is mad at us" Rom said proudly albeit shyly.

"We're in big trouble and she's yelling at us" Ram said excitedly. Huh? Last time I checked kids aren't really happy when they get in trouble.

"Oh? What is it, Thursday?" I asked as a wisecrack. I could tell that something like this happens every day.

"HRAAAA!" Blanc yelled her frustration before stopping short and doing a double take when he saw me standing by the doorway to the basillicom. "Oh, Amadeus you're here"

"Hey there, Blanc" I greeted with a casual smile before readjusting my glasses. "I take it things are back to normal after the little switcheroo"

"Correct, but I'd take this over being in thunder tits' body any day" Blanc said in a mellow tone. Wow, her mood took a 180.

Translation: Even if I like having a chest to my name, I love my sisters more.

I would've said that to Blanc, but I know that if I did I'll just end up on the other end of her hammer. *sigh* Blanc just really isn't the type who's not good at spilling out her feelings to anyone, as well as, the type who's overly sensitive about her chest size. But if you don't take my word for it you can just ask the twins they pretty much say that to her every day.

"At any rate, where are the others. I was expecting them to come over with you" Blanc inquired, which made me smirk.

Instead of saying anything I simply raised five fingers; counting down the final seconds and as soon as my pinky dropped down.

CRASH

The earth behind the door shook, along with the place we were standing on. Blanc looked at me with a raised eyebrow, but I just smiled before gesturing with both arms towards the door as if saying 'be my guest' she walked closer to the door and started reaching for the handle reluctantly. She placed her hand on the doorknob, while I subtly pulled rom and ram to the side of the wall with me.

They looked at me with confused expressions, but I just put my index finger on my mouth telling them to keep quiet.

I wasn't expecting this to happen actually, I didn't expect that Blanc would be here after that little prank at Neptune. Let's say that she was just caught in the crossfire and besides, there's no way that _I_ would _intentionally_ open that door.

She twisted the doorknob.

CLICK FFFFRROOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHH

The snowball that crashed into the rest of the gang piled up against the door. So, when Blanc opened it the snow came rushing in through the door like an avalanche along with the girls. The best part of this little prank is that Neptune would be the one to blame, since technically I had no _direct_ participation in it.

Rom and Ram looked at me with excited and fascinated glints in their eyes. I smiled at them genuinely before rubbing the top of their heads.

I mouthed to them: "That's how you play a prank"

…

"I have snow in my ears…" Plutia whined, while she caressed her cup of hot chocolate like it was the most precious thing she had.

"Tell me why exactly did you throw a giant snowball at them?" I asked Neptune who was still in her HDD form glaring at me from across the table that we were in.

If you hadn't already guessed we were currently inside Lowee's basillicom after that little plan of mine. I have to say though; the basillicom is even grander inside. The inside of the basillicom looked like it was took out of child's fairytale combined with modern elements; it was magical, but it gave off a royal and regal vibe.

I was still playing dumb and acting that I had no hand in what happened to the girls. Technically speaking, Neptune was the one who threw the snow ball at the girls, so that part wasn't my fault, but in a sense I was the reason why Neptune did that in the first place since I was the one who shoved her down the slope.

Like I said, I'm not _directly_ at fault because I just predicted what would happen and avoided any course of action that would get me in between the crossfire.

"I didn't throw a snowball at _them_ " Neptune in her HDD form was physically and mentally more mature than her original self. She was still glaring at me from across the table, which only made me smirk; forcing me to take a sip of my tea. She acted more mature in this form, which isn't to say that she isn't cute anymore.

She's cute in both of her forms…in their own way that is. Normal neppy is cute, fun-loving, carefree, and kawaii, while HDD neppy is mature, sexy, hot, a good leader, and rational.

"Oh, so you just happened to throw a snowball and it just so happened to hit them at random?" I asked playfully, while leaning on the table with both my hands under my chin; slapping on the most innocent and smug smile I could muster.

"I'm saying that you were just at the right place at the right time, while they were all at the wrong place at the wrong time. You certainly have the intelligence to make sure of that." Oh so now she's admitting that I am intelligent?

"So now you're admitting that I _am_ smart" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"I've never really admitted otherwise, you were just too sensitive about my original form teasing you about it" Okay, this Neptune is a little too rational and logical for my taste.

"I am not sensitive about your carefree and practically clueless form implying anything negative about my intelligence" I said matter-of-factly, but I have to admit that this Neptune is suddenly getting somewhere with her statements.

"If you are that confident about your intelligence, then you shouldn't be so easily frustrated when someone says otherwise"

"hmmm…good point" I allowed, before the realization suddenly hit me like ton of bricks. "Wait…Did I just lose an argument…WITH NEPTUNE!" I looked at her and she was simply smiling to herself.

"So it would seem" Blanc said in quiet shock.

"Yay…Neppy Won…" Plutia said cheerily

"Well…Sis is a lot more mature and rational in her HDD form…so I'm not all that surprised…but still" Nepgear was in wide-eyed shock.

"I can't believe that Neptune actually won an argument" Vert said in open surprise.

"Well, I do prefer this Neptune as compared to her other form" Noire said.

I just slumped in my seat. Ouch my poor ego is getting grinded into dust right before my eyes. I feel like tearing up, when I suddenly felt someone's arms wrap around me and I also felt something soft, fleshy and big rubbing against the side of my body. It wasn't in a sexual way, but more of a comforting reassuring way.

"Remember what I said about being insecure about your intelligence" Neptune whispered to my ear. "You _have_ proven your intelligence to us on countless occasions. So, don't let this get to you"

She feels so warm and soft I felt like I could just lie down in her arms and fall asleep in bliss.

"Yes, Ms. Neptune" I said like a student replying to his teacher I looked at her and she just smirked. "Well, I think it's about time we stop hogging the spotlight, I mean this chapter/short story is supposed to be about Blanc right?" She nodded her assessment. Before I bright light surrounded her figure and she reverted back to her original form.

"Yeah, well we did promise Blanc her own chapter, so I guess I'll sit on the sidelines for this one" Neptune said cheerily.

"Probably, but who knows what the writer will come up with right?"

…

 **Blanc's POV**

"We're going to the amusement park. Come on Rom" Ram declared as she raced ahead of the rest of us.

"Okay…I'm coming" Rom said excitedly but shyly as she chased down Ram.

We all decided on going to the amusement park today, since the formal meeting was done and over with. I decided to come along with them because I didn't really have anything better to do here in the basillicom; so I might as well come with them.

The rest of us were trailing behind letting my sisters take the lead. We all just laughed in good nature as we watched them race to the door excitedly. Nothing felt out of the ordinary, except that Ekko's expression looked like he was…calculating and planning something.

That was weird.

I guess it's just a habit of his to constantly think through the situation that he's in every time.

"Awww…there's a blizzard outside" Rom's sad voice snapped me out of reality as gale force winds and snow rushed through the door and towards us.

"Shut the door, already" I said a little irate. I already got covered in snow earlier and I don't really want a repeat of that any time in the near future. The door closed and thankfully only a tiny bit of snow got into through the door.

"Talk about lame, I wanted to go to the amusement park today, it's no fair" Ram complained stomping her foot on the ground with conviction.

"Now Now, Ram" Nepgear tried to console her by petting her head affectionately "I'm sure this blizzard won't last very long" she continued, but had a nervous smile on her face probably because she wasn't so sure herself.

I looked over at Ekko because he probably has the knowledge to know if this'll last long. I'm not sure about that because I've lived here my whole life and even I can't tell from a glance if a blizzard is gonna last long or not. Hell, how am I supposed to know that anyway?

I raised my eyebrows as a silent question and he just bit his lip looked at me with an apologetic expression and slowly shook his head. I sighed.

"Come on everyone, there's no point in staying by the front door. Let's just get back to the living room and wait the storm out"

"Awww…but it's boring in there." Ram complained, while crossing her arms.

"Maybe…we could play some monster stalker…I am having a little bit of trouble with some armor I wanted" Rom subtly steered the conversation somewhere else. Wow, that was impressive, but…maybe she really just wanted to get that armor really badly. That's probably it.

"Oh really? Well I'll help you out with that Rom" Nepgear said nervously with a bright smile before patting her head, which made my sister smile. Hmmm…I should take note of that.

"Which one Rom?...oh you mean the one that we tried to beat last time?" Ram asked. Rom nodded her head in assessment. "Yeah? That is a tough one I can't believe it still beat the two of us."

"Well, if you're having that much trouble, I guess I could lend in a hand. Not that I'm doing it to help you or anything" Uni said, while trying to hide her blush. It's like I'm listening to a smaller version of Noire.

"Everything's cool we can just play video games, while we wait this whole snow storm to cool out right? No biggies" Neptune said like it was just no big deal at all.

"Ugh, there's really no avoiding natural disasters like this, so standing around here arguing isn't gonna get us anywhere" Noire said in her usual tsundere attitude. That's really the main reason why she doesn't have many friends.

Well this locks me up inside doing nothing, but watch them. or maybe I can…nah, I wouldn't be able to get away from them without attracting any attention and once I get their attention their bound to grill me on my novels, which is something I'm not excited about.

…

 **Amadeus' POV**

"Oh no it's charging up again" ram said as she rapidly punched the buttons on her game console.

"No, it's coming after me" Rom said in quiet panic.

"Dodge to the right, Rom quick before it gets any closer" Nepgear said with a panicked look on her screen. "Oh no it's gonna come after me next. AAAAAHHHH" Nepgear said those words in a way that they were really the ones being chased and not their characters, but that is just how most people feel when their playing a game.

"Drop to the right, then I'll shoot it with a cluster bullet" Uni said with a determined and focused face on her console. Wow, they were really taking this to whole new level aren't they?

They were currently playing monster stalker on their game consoles; helping Rom get the pieces that she needed for the armor that she wanted. I just looked on in quiet amusement because I remembered how I played the same game with Neptune and Nepgear back in the basillicom. Both of them were obviously hard-core gamers the moment I saw their coordination onscreen, but their strategies and knowledge on the monsters that they were battling weren't the best.

The four CPUs were currently engrossed with a game of their own. I think the name was 'Goddess' Creed: Unity' it was a multiplayer game of some sort and apparently Neptune was getting them into trouble.

"Agh, Neptune you're going to get us all caught, you're being too impatient" Noire complained as she scolded the said purple hair.

"Awwww…but this is soooo boring; can't we just kill the dude now?" Neptune whined.

"Killing the Captain of the monsters now it will not only get us caught in the middle of a riot, but it will also have minimal impact on the overall crowd" Vert said seriously as she stared at the screen intently.

"I didn't most of what you said…but basically…we can't kill him yet, right…" Plutia said sadly.

Unlike their little sisters they were just playing a game on one TV screen with a console that had four controllers on it. The setting seemed like they were supposed to eliminate the leader of the monsters who is walking to a stage to eat a couple of people in front of a live audience of humans.

Well I can see what Vert is talking about; this little venture/assassination will have more impact if they did it in the most dramatic time and killing the captain now will just anger the monsters, as well as get them caught.

While I was watching this commotion in the basillicom living room I didn't even notice that a certain brunette was out of sight. Hmmm…maybe she's feeling a little left out, which is why she just decided to leave. That's no good; maybe I should go look for her and cheer her up.

…

"Hello…blanc, are you here somewhere" I said, but I was just answered by my own echo that bounced off these impressive and masterfully crafted marble walls. I was currently walking along a carpeted floor, which probably leads to somewhere important. Maybe it lead to Blanc's room.

I sighed. I just hope that I wouldn't walk in on her with nothing, but a towel on or something that's even more cliché than the latter. I already have my eyes on someone already, which is why I don't want to get myself on a situation like that.

The carpet goes inside a closed door that was significantly and decoratively crafted. I mean, seriously this door's grandeur is impressive. I've been around several works like this, but I wasn't this impressed before not to mention that it reached all the way to the ceiling, which was by the way a good 30 feet away from the floor.

Not wanting to take the chance of walking in on her with nothing but towel on or worse; nothing on. I knocked on the door three times.

No answer.

So, I knocked again.

Silence.

I knocked a third time.

Nothing.

I was getting a little anxious here, I mean sure she threatened me with her axe the first time we met, but that was like 4 chapters ago; were best buds (or allies at least) now.

Calculating the odds that she was in the bathroom and that if I barged in now, I would walk in her with a towel, I leaned my ear on the door. I have to admit the odds were really high, so I decided to play it safe and listen for something that would give me a clue as to what was happening behind the other side of this door.

CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK

Hmmm? That was weird I could've sworn that I was hearing the sound of fingers pressing against keyboard buttons at a rapid pace. Wow, I'm impressed by the typing speed. She could just barely equal my speed when I start working on the backbone of my programs.

CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK

The typing continued and I was starting to ease up a bit. Maybe she was just finishing up some work. That's probably it. I started walking away from the door with a satisfied smirk on my face; satisfied with the fact that I didn't jump to conclusions and ended up with a situation that I shouldn't be in.

CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK

However…I turned back to the door with a curious glance. I dug up the memory of a conversation that I had with Neptune once. That Blanc wrote novels, books, and plays. I was always curious about those plays and how everybody would say the same thing; Blanc is a _terrible_ writer.

But if they want my opinion, A good writer is a terrible one who didn't quit.

With my curiosity getting the best of me, I walked back to the door and planned my approach. If I just went ahead and barged inside saying that I wanted to read her books and plays…best case scenario my face would be on the other end of her hammer, before she reluctantly hands me one of her works when she cools off.

I shivered at the thought and I didn't even want to think about the worst-case-scenario. Hmmm…now how would I approach her on this matter?

"I got it" The gears in my head clicked and I was struck with yet another ingenious plan that _does_ involve the creation of an invention that Nepgear can get her hands on.

I knocked on the door loudly before I called out her name. "Blanc? are you here?" I called out loudly to her. the clicking stopped and I could hear the sound of a computer shutting down and a certain someone rearranging herself.

Soon enough the brunette that I was looking for opened the door and looked at me with her trademark poker face.

"Ekko? Why is something wrong?" she asked in her mellow tone.

"Well, nothing's wrong per se, but Neptune told me that you wrote a lot of book and plays?" the uncertainty and insecurity to my tone was essential because showing that you were sure and confident in this would lead her to assume that you'll just make fun of her.

"yes, that is true." I nodded letting the silence sink in and if my calculation are correct she's going to break it by saying…"Do you want to read them?" just as I planned. I smirked inwardly, before offering smile and sheepish nod.

…

I was sitting by Blanc with a cup of tea in hand and a manuscript of her latest play in the other. It wasn't all that bad, unique and creative yes, but not that bad. She was looking at me with her signature poker face; probably waiting for me to finish reading her play and give some commentary.

So far the main plot of the story centers on a group of girls who accidentally wandered into an abandoned house and ended up releasing a ton of monsters from their books. There wasn'y anything wrong with it at all, and that's coming from me. my guess is that the others aren't just avid readers like Blanc seems to be.

Hmmm…I wonder…

As if a light bulb suddenly switched on inside my mind complete with a "ting" sound effect. I could tell that Blanc is going to be the most ecstatic about this idea. I put the manuscript down and adjusted my eyeglasses with my middle finger, before smiling to myself. I turned to Blanc who looked at me expectantly.

"Blanc, how would you like to put your play into action?" I said and she seemed a little caught off guard by my question and it took her a few seconds to recover.

"Well, I'd like to, but it's not easy to find anyone who would even consider reading my works, let alone somebody who would be willing to star in." She stated with her doll expression, but I just chuckled.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Blanc. You just gave me an idea that will put your play into action, with the outmost precision and potentially no interference"

"Wait, what?"

"I'm going to whip up a machine to do just that" I said confidently she was wide-eyed.

"What do I have to do?"

"Wait"

…

 **Blanc's POV**

He told me to wait so I'm gonna wait. I thought to myself as I watched the others play games on their consoles, while I tapped my foot impatiently. This is something out of the ordinary; I don't usually let my emotions get the best of me like this.

But Ekko's offer and words were simply…

"Dammit, what's taking that boy so long?" I hissed to myself as I sneaked a glance on the clock. It was 10:00 in the morning it was almost half an hour since he told me to wait here with the others while he gets to work.

Okay, so maybe I'm being a little too pushy here. I don't even know how long it would take for ekko to make something that can do what he described to me with. But still he should've just approached me with that offer when he had a machine to back him up.

"Still this is awfully nice of him" I said to myself, allowing a soft smile to grace my lips. "I guess I misjudged him. Although…" I looked at Neptune who was acting like a little girl who was winning at her favorite game. "How can a guy who's as smart as him fall in love with Neptune?"

I had my suspicions on that fact when we walked in on him underneath Neptune and his condition, which he said to me, earlier just confirmed my suspicions. In exchange for making the device his condition was that no one will do/say anything intimate or suggestive to Neptune and Neptune won't do/say anything intimate or suggestive.

I felt the seat beside me squeeze under pressure; like someone sat on it. I didn't need to look to know who it was.

"You certainly took your sweet time." I said.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but making a virtual simulator that could manipulate elements from the real world along with the simulation isn't really something that you can do in less than a minute.

"Okay, what exactly did you whip up in the last 30 minutes?" I asked and I turned to him. I saw a white, metallic, and mechanical-looking headset with a microphone on his lap, which was covering a mechanical looking keyboard. He put the headset on and positioned the microphone in front of his mouth.

Everybody took notice of ekko by now and all asked what he was doing.

"I thought of a fun way for all of us to pass the time, which was courtesy of Blanc" Ekko announced.

"Whoa big sis thought of this?" ram asked.

"I wanna play too" Rom shyly said.

"yay…Blanny and Ekko thought of a game…" Plutia said.

"Sweet, so what kind of gizmo thinga-ma-bob did you whip up this time ekko?" Neptune asked as well.

Ekko simply smiled and pressed a button on the side of the headset, the gears on the side of the headset whirred to life and begun rotating, while the side of the headset started to light up with blue lights.

While we we're looking at ekko the scene started to get brighter. Like increasing the brightness of a picture; the scene started to go white until we could no longer see anything, but white.

"Let's play the narrator game"

…

 **Amadeus' POV**

"Let's play the narrator game" I said as the simulation began to start up. I was seeing white as well but I wasn't going to be part of the play, I was going to be the one pulling the strings for them. I thought about letting Blanc be the narrator, but I thought that she'd have more fun staring as one of her characters in her play.

As the bright scene began to die down and the fact that I could already make out their figures, that was my cue to start describing the scene so I picked up Blanc's manuscript of her play and began reading.

" **A group of girls all found themselves in front of the mysterious haunted house from across the street"** I said in an ominous tone. The scene started to be generated according to my words. The white scenery started to take on a darker scene. The white screen seemed to look like it was being converted by a pixelated wave; turning the scene into a dark night with a haunted house.

"This is Creeptacular and what happened to Ekko? Hello? Ekko can you hear us? Is this your new game or something?" Neptune said in carefree questioning as she began to take in the scene before her.

"This is so awesome!" Ram declared

"Super cool" Rom shyly replied. Clearly the twins were enjoying themselves so maybe Blanc won't mind playing as the character instead of the narrator.

"My word, did he really create a machine that could manipulate the simulation with words in half an hour? That's…impressive" Vert said in shock and awe. Wow, I knew that Vert's nation specified in software technology, but I didn't think she knew this much

"Wow, it's a CGI simulation that was projected in under a minute just with that headset and keyboard…this is amazing" Nepgear said and she had a glint in her eyes that I've seen too many times before. It's the looks she gets when she found a new piece of machinery that she's never seen before.

She usually becomes unresponsive in this state.

"Nepgear?" Uni waved a hand in front of her purple-haired friend. No response. See what I mean?

"What is that? Why are we suddenly in this haunted house scenery? Weren't we in Lowee just a few seconds ago? I demand an explanation for this madness." Noire asked and complained all in one breathe.

"Gosh, Noire take it down an octave will ya? Didn't you hear what ekko said; this is his new game and we're the first ones who get to play. And if it's made by Ekko I'm sure that this'll be a blast" Neptune announced cheerily before raising her fist up in the air.

"Woooowww…This place is sooooo coooool…Wait…does that mean were not in Lowee anymore?" Plutia asked the rest of them.

"I believe that were still in Lowee, Plutia. We're just in a three-dimensional computer generated simulation" Nepgear was the one who answered her.

"Huh? 3 dice-men-syon-al? simulachon?" Plutia asked.

"We're in a game that Ekko made just for us Plutie and Ekko's going to give us a walkthrough. Are ya ready to play a game you've never played before Plutie?"

"Yay we're in a game…and Ekko made it for us…that's so nice of him" Plutia said clapping her hands.

"Wow, I didn't think you meant what you said Ekko" Blanc said in quiet surprise.

"I am a man of my word Blanc. So when I say that I'm going to invent something that's going to put your play into action, then I'm going to do just that" I said putting away the microphone away from my mouth.

"Wait, so you're going to follow one of Blanc's plays?" Neptune said in wide-eyed alarm.

"Before you say anything that will inevitably get your cute face on the other end of a hammer, I'm going to say that the only reason all of you think Blanc's works are 'terrible' is that you don't find them interactive and graphic enough, for your taste, which is now wonder since you spend most of your time playing video games" I said as an explanation. That's true to life too; kids ignore books and other forms of literature because they are used to graphic and interactive activities.

"H-hey, I don't play video games as much as the others" Noire complained in objection.

"True" I allowed "but you do sew and pose in various cosplay outfits, which is just as interactive and graphic as playing video games" I stated, which made her blush red.

"At any rate, I came up with this game because I want to see this play in action and I wanted to do something that'll get you all to bond with each other" I said my reasons. I was getting tired of seeing them do their own thing without even acknowledging each other.

"Yay…Ekko's so smart…now we get to all play together…" Plutia said happily.

"Well, I guess I can go along with this. Not that it sounds fun or anything; I just want to make sure that they do this right." Noire said in her tsundere attitude. Hmm…I'm gonna have to fix that up later.

"I'm happy…because we get to play with Blanc again…" Rom cheered

"I wanna play with big sis too" Ram declared. Those comments made the older brunette blush and smile.

"Well, it's been a long time since we played together, huh? Whatcha think Nep Jr.? you wanna play?" Neptune asked her _little_ sister. The other purple haired girl snapped out of her trance and vigorously nodded her head with a smile.

"Well, I guess I can use this as training or something." Uni accepted.

"I agree, this will help us strengthen our bonds with each other." Vert said bouncing her rack victoriously.

"Alright then it's settled, Let's get this party started ekko. Bring it on" Neptune declared with raised fist.

I nodded my head. In truth, I could see them and vice versa, but I wasn't part of the simulation or anything. I was…a spectator in a sense. I was just sitting on a sofa in front of them and the mysterious haunted house that looked like it was grabbed out of a cliché horror movie was facing the other side, which means while they were talking to me, they were turning their back on the house.

"Let's skip the cliché wood creaks and door opens by its self, okay?" they nodded in assessment. Let's see here. I flipped through the manuscript, before I found a good scene. **"Okay, after entering the house, they wandered into the library, which only had one bookshelf on the side of the room"** the scene began to change in the same manner before.

The room was old and dusty. The wallpaper was starting to peel off and the bookshelf was really old. The floor looked like they could give way any second. The books however looked like they were all brand new.

" **The atmosphere screamed of danger and terror, but it did nothing to faze the courageous group of girls"**

"Errrr…I don't know about that ekko, I'm getting a little shaky in the legs here" Neptune said a little uneasily.

Sigh, even in this game she breaks the fourth wall.

" **However, this same courageousness will change this night forever"** I said reading from the book, while sipping at my cup of hot chocolate, which I brought along before this started. I also had a pot full of the stuff because I knew that this was going to take a long time.

" **Without hesitation, the most foolish one of the group fearlessly approached the bookcase** " I said and I looked at them expecting that Neptune would be the one approaching, but…

"Wait a second why am I the one walking towards the book case, are you trying to tell me that I'm the foolish one here?" Noire complained as she walked towards the bookcase; looking like she was being controlled by an outside force as she did.

"For the record, I'm just reading this from Blanc's manuscript okay?" I said in my defense, holding up my hands in the air.

She glared from where I was sitting comfortably in the sofa with a mug in hand. Well, what I said was the truth.

" **Noire picked up a book at random, and tried to open it forcefully, but failed seeing as the book was locked"** I said and Noire followed exactly what I said. hmmm? So this play just uses our real names, huh? Well that just saves time.

" **It's locked, why is this thing locked?"** Noire said what I typed on the keyboard in my lap. "Wait, why did that just come out of my mouth?"

"Since this is called the narrator game, that means I can control your dialogue as well" I said matter-of-factly, much to the enjoyment of Blanc.

"Huh? So that means you can get us to say what you want?" Nepgear asked with the same glint in her eyes. "this is so amazing, technology like this is 10-20 years away for us"

"Oooh oooh oooh, me next do me, I wanna say something really cool and main character-ish" Neptune gets in a starting to position that was just plain too cute to ignore.

"Hey, you better not make us do anything weird, you got that?" Uni said firmly. I just gave her my 'I can't believe you're even asking that' look.

"What kind of perverted voyeur do you take me for?" I asked as I typed on the keyboard in my lap.

" **Seeing that her sister was having trouble opening the book, Uni approached her sister and tried to open the book together, to no avail"** Uni did just that and the book still won't pry open.

" **Perhaps, we should just leave it alone. I'm sure there's a good reason why those books are close"** Vert said what I typed in her dialogue box. "Oh my, this is a little foreign to me, my mouth opened and words automatically came out, without my control. It's rather strange, but I want to see how this plays out"

" **As Noire and Uni continued to struggle with the book; failing to notice the key stuck to the lock of the book, Blanc walked over to the two sisters"**

" **Stay here. Blanc said cautioning her little sisters to not come closer"** I said and the scene in front of me played out just like that.

" **Blanc's sisters, rom and ram, however, were worried even terrified for their sister, so they grabbed on her waist and started pulling her back"**

" **Don't leave us, it's too dangerous. Ram said as she desperately tried to cling on to her older sister with tears staining her eyes"** I narrated and I had to cover the smirk on my face with a sip from my hot chocolate.

"Hey, why's my line make me sound like a cry baby" Ram complained as the words came out of her mouth.

"No fair…I want to say something too…" rom whined as she too was clinging to her older sister.

" **I don't want you to go Blanc…it might be scary…"** Rom said the words that I typed on the dialogue box.

" **Seeing the fear in her little sisters' eyes she stopped in her tracks, smiled down on them and hugged the both of them in her arms"** I said and watched the scene play out. "And Blanc's maternal side begins to show" I said as not part of the script.

She blushes a deep red before ducking down her face.

" **Neptune, however, spots the key that the two sisters failed to see. She skips over to the merrily; unfazed by the atmosphere"** I smirked into my cup of hot chocolate. Since when did Neptune become the smart one?

"There ya go Noirey-poo you were just too dumb to see the key that's all" Mind you that I didn't type anything into the dialogue box that time. So that was all hers.

"D-don't act all smart, I'm just following what he's telling me to do." Noire pointedly glared at me, which in turn made me giggle a bit.

" **At any rate, Neptune twists the key stuck to the lock and everybody all crowded her as if she held a precious stone in her hand"** I felt like the narrator back in chapter two by doing this. **"A light seemed to flow down the book's frame, as if unlocking the book has opened up a great magic that was supposed to be locked within the book"**

Well this certainly is getting interesting. I thought to myself as I kept reading the book aloud.

"What's gonna happen now…" Plutia asked in her slow tempo, albeit confused by what was supposed to happen. All eyes were on me and I flipped the page of the manuscript.

"Oh my…" my eyes were wide as I quickly read through the next scene. I looked at Blanc. "You know Blanc this makes me feel relieved that I made that condition beforehand. I said to Blanc, which made her blush much to the confusion of the others.

"Hey Ekko, what's up we want to get on with the story so come on"

"Okay, okay" I said, while trying to cover my laugh with a drink "you asked for it"

" **The book began to glow and it opened itself automatically. A small glowing tornado of sorts began rushing out of the book and a figure slowly began to form out of the tornado"** the scene plays out exactly as I described. **"the girls were getting ready to transform at a moment's notice and when the tornado cleared out they activated HDD, except for Plutia and they were greeted by a…weredogoo"** pffft hahaha

"awwww" Plutia drawled.

Okay let me explain, what I'm seeing here now is a man like creature, but has the head of a dogoo. It's just so comically out of proportion.

"How come I don't get to transform?" Plutia asked sadly.

"Actually I'd like to know the same thing Blanc" I looked to Blanc and she just gave me 'trust me you don't want to know expression' I sighed.

"What is that thing?" Mature Neptune asked to no one in particular.

"I don't think I've ever seen a monster like _this_ before" Nepgear said in assessment.

"it's called a weredogoo, it's a human most of the time, but turns into this creature when the moon is full" Blanc looks like a girl who just got every present she wanted for her birthday. "It's exactly what I imagined it to be" Blanc's eyes were beaming like a kid who was locked inside Disney land for the night.

"And since this is your monster blanc, I guess you can imagine what its after." I said to her and she just smirked a little menacingly.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'what it's after?' what is it after, ekko?" Neptune inquired to me.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that Neptune because Blanc and I had a deal about a certain detail" I said remembering the condition that I set. I looked at Blanc's teasing grin. "Not one word out of you" I said and I couldn't help, but blush.

" **As the weredogoo began sniffing the air and examining its surroundings, it caught sight of what all dogoos want. It's instincts get the best of it as it prepared to do what it does best; molester every girl they can find"** I smiled to myself proud of the condition that I set beforehand. **"it pounced on its unsuspecting victim, which was Vert"** I had to hide my laugh at what Blanc wrote. It was so typical of her to take her anger out on girls with bigger chests than her.

"Wha-KYAAAAAA!" Vert was currently pinned down to the ground by the weredogoo and it was raising her arms above her head; exposing her armpits. I had to duck down my head after that.

"G-goodness" Nepgear said in surprise

"Well, this is certainly…" Neptune was speechless.

"hehehehe" Blanc just giggled menacingly as she covered her sisters' eyes.

"Really Blanc? I know you hate your friends' chests, but…" I gestured to Vert whose armpit were being licked by the weredogoo as she continued to struggle and squirm, while she kept whimpering.

"That is not how you should touch a lady, unhand me you molester monster." she kept squirming, but she couldn't get away.

"Hey…get off of Vert…" Plutia said as she began smacking the monster with…a stuffed doll?

"Okay, since we need to get this story on the road…" I said as I poured myself a new cup of hot chocolate.

"Just a few more minutes I'm enjoying this" Blanc said with satisfied look on her face. Sigh, what kind of monster have I awakened?

" **After that little distraction, the weredogoo's eyes zeroed in on a new prey. It lunged and started groping…Noire's chest"** I facepalm yet again and shook my head from side to side, as if trying to shake away the absurdity of the situation. If you wondered about the hesitation it's because it was supposed to be Neptune.

"Ugh…Get off me you…ugh" Noire struggled and squirmed against the weredogoo's iron grip on her chest. The weredogoo kept kneading and groping her chest, which infuriated her even more. "Blanc!"

"Noire!"

"Hehehehe" Blanc is seriously giving me the heebie-jeebies.

"Okay, since I feel like I'm the one who's going to get blamed for all these sexual violations, despite the fact that I was reading Blanc's play, Switch…Blanc" I said standing up and finishing my mug of hot chocolate.

 **Blanc's POV**

I suddenly found myself sitting where Ekko was before. Huh? Wait what just happened? I was still in HDD, but as far as I knew I was still enjoying that little sight before me. hehehe.

"Oh." So, that's what ekko meant by switch. Where I previously was, stood Ekko; who was currently covering my sisters' eyes. So, I guess I'm the narrator now huh? Wait then that would mean.

"hehehe" A sinister thought just came to mind, but I still plan to keep my end of the bargain of course, but I think it's high time I get a little revenge.

"Okay, so maybe giving Blanc the controls now, wasn't the best idea" Ekko said out loud as he looked at my expression, which I'm pretty was my infamous 'evil-eye' expression.

"Don't worry Ekko I still plan on keeping my end of the bargain" I reassured him as I placed the headset on my head and the keyboard on my lap.

"After seeing the first monster come to the real world, I knew you would" Ekko stated matter-of-factly. It was true actually, the simulation of weredogoo was everything that I imagined it to be. He was also correct that I'd like to see the rest of 'my' monsters in action. I have a sense of gratitude too you know, so I'm definitely going to keep my end up because of what he's done so far.

"Okay, then let's get this show on the road" I cracked my knuckles.

"One more thing Blanc" Ekko said and I looked at him, actually everybody looked at him; even Noire who was _still_ being groped. "Try not to have too much fun" He gave me a wink and I just smirked back.

"No promises" I cleared my throat. " **As the weredogoo continued to grope Noire, Neptune accidentally tips over the bookcase unleashing the rest of the monsters from the confines of their books"** As I said that, the books toppled over on the floor and several white tornados formed around the room. Whoa, it's just like what I imagined it would be. As the tornados cleared, several monsters took their place.

"It's everything that I imagined it would be" I could feel the glint in my eyes as I looked at all the monsters that I've created all come to life. "Look there's the abominable snowdogoo, the dogoo gnomes, the headless horseman, the mummy, the zombie dogoos, the ghost of pongsmas yet to come, the carnivorous dogoo flytrap, the dogootaur, even dogoostein's monster" I felt myself beaming. This is a dream come true; my characters have all come to the real world, even it's a simulation; they're practically real already.

"Wow, I've never seen big sis this happy before" Ram said in shock.

"I'm happy…because Big sis is really happy…" Rom said in content.

"I can't be sure if I've ever seen Blanc this happy either" Nepgear said.

"I've been with Blanc for a long time now Nep Jr. and in that time she has never once smiled like the way she is doing now" Neptune said in assessment.

"So, does that mean we're all friends now and that you're not going to threaten me with an axe to the head again?" ekko asked as a wisecrack.

"tch…you're really never going to let me forget that huh?" Blanc said still slightly beaming.

"Oh you know how I'm like, Blanc" Ekko started "on a different note, don't you think that Noire has had enough groping for one afternoon?" Ekko pointed to Noire who was still trying to get out of the dogoo grasp, while being helped by Uni.

"How long do you plan on…ugh…leaving me like…will you stop touching me there…ugh…this" Noire was squirming and wriggling, which only makes the dogoo more aggressive.

I sighed "Alright, **The weredogoo has had enough of Noire, much to her relief, but set out to find its new target, which was nep-"**

"AHEM!" Somebody cleared their throat loudly and I didn't need to look up to see who it was. I could practically see the 'don't even think about it' expression that he's giving me now, but who could blame me the temptation is always there.

" **-gear"**

"What the g-goodness, Neptune, help me. it's chasing after me" Nepgear screeched as she tried to fly away from the weredogoo, which was giving chase.

"Hold on Nep Jr. I'm coming"

I looked at Ekko and he gave me an expression that made me feel like I had narrowly dodged a bullet. It wasn't sinister in any sense of the word. It was actually an amused and exasperated smile along with an eye-roll. He wasn't a mean and spoiled person, he was nice and kind; he's not the type who would stoop to angry expressions and body language. Even the throat clear sounded was slightly playful.

"Eeep, No…b-bad weredogoo…ah! It's trying to slip into my suit, this is terrible" Apparently the weredogoo had caught on and was currently trying to slip into nepgear's suit.

"Unhand my sister! Hang on Nepgear…hyaah" Neptune had slashed her katana at the weredogoo fazing it a little bit, but it just shook it off and continued with its activity. Okay this is starting to get a little too pervy even if I have personal issues with anyone above an A cup.

" **Luckily, Ekko had managed to grab the book where the monster came from and opened in it in front of the monster, which was the only way to stop the monster"** Ekko grabbed the book and the monster seemed to get sucked back into the book by the same tornado that brought it out.

" **The weredogoo was sucked back into its book and Ekko immediately locked it because it was still putting up quite a fight. In fact, Ekko had to kneel on top of the book in order to stop the were dogoo from launching its way out of the book"**

"I bet he's claustrophobic because he really seems to hate it in here" Ekko said as a wisecrack before holding up to the book victoriously.

"So, what do we have to do now? Capture the rest of the monsters in their book?" Neptune asked as she was busy hugging and rubbing circles around her sister's back.

"Oooooh, is that what we're going to do sis, that's so much fun" Ram cheered.

"Super…Fun" Rom said in assent.

"I don't ever want to go anything like that again!" Noire complained.

"Awww…Neppy Jr.? Are you okay?" Plutia asked.

"I'm fine, thanks it was a little violating, but I'm fine" Nepgear said "It may be a little too much, but I have to admit that this is a little fun; a fresh start if you may" Nepgear is always looking at the good side of things.

"If you're sure than, let's continue our quest then. Blanc what happens next?" Neptune asked me as she had a taunting smile as if saying 'bring it on'

"I'm not one to back out, so let's see who gets that highest score in this game" Noire said brashly. This is not a game and this is not some high score challenge, this is a play made by a simulator. Sigh.

"Well, we'll just have to see how this plays out won't we?" Vert said in the same competitive tone. Grrrr…Now I'm starting to feel extremely competitive now too.

"Yay, we're gonna win this one ourselves Blanc's on our side right Rom?" Ram said cheerfully.

"Uh-huh…let's win this"

"Tch. Don't bet on it just yet, because I just might beat all of you" Uni said competitively. Hmmm… they certainly are determined in playing this like a game…maybe I could turn this into RPG video game based on my play…I think that could work.

"Alright then" I said and out of the corner of my eye I saw ekko with a smug and almost satisfied smile on his face. was he thinking the same thing that I was thinking? Heh, probably.

" **Going on downstairs to capture the monsters that fled during their little struggle with the weredogoo, they came across the kitchen"** the scene shifted from a library and into a basic horror-movie-kitchen scene. The tiles were cracked, the lights were dim, the cupboards creaked; just a kitchen you'd see in any other horror movie. **"There was only one source of light in the room and it looked like it came from a candle on the table. The girls walked slowly towards the candle, until they noticed that a figure was hovering right beside the candle; a headless figure to be exact."** This was the headless horseman and I couldn't stop myself from beaming because it had everything that I described the character to be; the black cape, the black collar that reached over his (head?), the maroon leather boots, the old family broadsword, it had everything and if I was right what he was carving was a jack-o-lantern "Precision and accuracy" I nodded in approval.

" **I'm afraid it's time we send you back home"** Neptune said matter-of-factly, before readying her sword.

" **This isn't where you belong and if you refuse, prepare for fight"** Noire said before readying herself.

" **It's time to go home headless meanie"** Ram said readying her spells.

" **Say…goodbye"** Rom prepared as well.

"I still don't get why I can't transform…" Plutia said a little disheartened. Ekko looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I just shook my head at him.

" **During their preparation, the headless horseman managed to finish his jack-o-lantern head. He placed it on his neck and the jack-o-lantern started laughing maniacally"**

" **Just try and take me back you little girlies, I'll fight you all off. Ooooh those outfits you have on is very voluptuous. Maybe I'll partake in all of you after my glorious victory. The headless horseman declared and had his eyes on neptu-"** before I could finish the sentence two I could hear multiple slashes around the kitchen.

We looked at the source and we found ekko behind the horseman with two light sabers in hand. (Where did he even get those?)and the jack-o-lantern head was all in pieces on the floor.

"Well, that's the second monster that wants to 'partake' in you. I'm starting to sense a pattern here" He said matter-of-factly before opening the book and returning the monster back in the book, with an impatient expression on his face.

…

" **After sealing the horseman back inside his book, the gang went ahead into the artifact room of the house, which was surrounded by several ancient artifacts, but what caught there attention was the sarcophagus, which was evidently empty"**

"Hey…Did the monster leave already…?" Plutia asked, while walking towards the stone coffin, which was now open.

"Ummm…Plutie, I don't think it's wise to go near that we don't know for sure if the monster really has left" Neptune said with caution, when in fact I have something else in mind. Well, I'm sure ekko wouldn't mind this little infringement.

" **Just as Plutia approached the coffin, they didn't realize that there were wrappings everywhere; mummy wrappings. The wrappings were quick to come to life and they wrapped themselves around neptune's body."** As I read the words, Neptune was suddenly hoisted up ten feet in the air and wrappings were around her chest, legs, arms, and waist/butt. She was trying to struggle free to no avail.

"what is this?" Neptune asked as she kept on squirming; to no avail

"Hang on Neptune" Ekko said and was about to grab his light sabers, when…

" **The wrappings got ekko as well and wrapped him with Neptune, while the other fended off the mummy's wrappings"** As I said that, ekko hoisted up and the wrapping wrapped them together by their bodies in a very… _very_ close proximity. Some parts of their bodies were still visible, including their faces, which were both red as a tomato.

"B-blanc, what do you think you're doing?" Ekko was flustered and flushed because they were squeezed together so tightly, that their faces were only an inch away their chests were, literally, squeezed together. Neptune's arms were being held because that's where the wrappings hoisted her up and the wrappings on ekko's legs made it so that Neptune's waist was in between them, which may be the main reason why she was blushing.

"Oh my…" Vert looked on with suggestive undertone. "Should we give you two some privacy…?"

"Huh? Vert, what're you talking ab…? Oh." Noire's tone turned from confused into teasing, along with smirk.

"G-goodness!" Nepgear was wide-eyed "Rom. Ram. Don't look." she quickly covered my little sisters' eyes. Good, because I don't want to have a repeat incident of what happened the last time they saw adult content. They couldn't sleep for a week.

"Blanc, get us out of he-" and just like that their faces and bodies were wrapped together like they were inside a cocoon, which squeezed them tighter (if that was even possible) together.

" **And just like that their words were reduced to indecipherable gibberish"**

…

 **Amadeus' POV**

I don't exactly know if I ever said that I wasn't a pervert, but I am definitely no pervert. I don't look at girl's swimsuits, I don't peep into their dressing rooms, I don't watch girls strip etc. I don't do any of those things.

But…I'm still a guy…so the fact that the girl that I like is wedged in between my legs with her chest squeezing against me and her lips only an inch away is more than enough to get me flustered and blushing.

I just kept looking away; not daring to make eye contact. I am so gonna get Blanc for this, but I'm not going to get this invention back, of course not. I'm not the spoiled sport type, I'm more of the I'm-gonna-get-you-for-this-playfully kind of guy. I prefer to get her back with a playful prank, than hold a grudge.

I was trying to ignore the heat that I felt coming from her thighs and the feeling of her chest was squeezed against my body and her face, which was only an inch away.

I really like her, so it's a little hard to ignore, not to mention enticing; given the situation we're in.

"So…Do you like the situation you're in" Neptune asked me and my heart dropped. Did she hate me or something? No, I couldn't sense any sarcasm or anger or hatred or resentment or disgust in her tone; it sounded playful and slightly nervous.

"Well…um…you see…uhhh…" Dammit why can't form a single sentence why is my mind going blank all of a sudden? I've been with a lot of girls back in my dimension (because apparently, being rich, famous, smart, automatically makes you a bachelor) I even make a lot of wisecracks in front of them, but why is it like this with Neptune?

"If you feel uncomfortable…"

"NO!" my intensity surprised us both "it's just…um…new…I mean" Come on ekko aren't you supposed to be the smart guy here.

"Yes?" Neptune is surprisingly curious to what I have to say, like she's hanging on to every word.

"I've been…with…lots…of girls…before" I could feel her body tense because of how close we are together. "but…with you…" Come on brain what's happening to you. I could feel her loosen up a bit.

"With me?"

"It's different…It's like I can't think straight and my mind goes blank all of a sudden" I say my true feelings and this…is starting to feel like a cliché confession scene in a high school anime, if it weren't for the fact that were trapped in a mummy cocoon. Well, this isn't your average romance confession scene huh?

"I think I know the reason"

"You do? What is…mmph" As I looked up Neptune closed the distance between our lips. I couldn't think staright, but my lips just started to move against hers. They were warm and sweet. I felt like I could lose myself in the moment as my breathing became ragged.

We couldn't really wrap our arms around each other because mine were squeezed behind my back and hers are raised up high by the wrappings.

Her thighs started getting hotter and started moving restlessly, like she was being held back. (in hindsight she was)

When the need for air forced us to break our kiss, we were both breathing heavily. I stared in her sky blue eyes and I could only smile back. Does this mean she's returning my feelings for her? No duh…If I keep asking these questions, I might lose my seventh most intelligent title.

"So…um…when did you figure it out?"

"You can blame that narrator back in chapter two" she said with a bright smile. Of course, that's when she figured it out.

"I like the situation as much as you do, but don't you think it's high time we helped the others?" Neptune asked.

"Of course" I said a little intensely and happily. I guess I'm still buzzed from what we did and her revelation. "Just let me get my arms out so that I can get us out of here." I started squirming; trying to get my arms free. I kept pulling them out, but they were stuck.

I tried one more time and I successfully pulled them up, but they were suddenly squeezed again, but this time it felt a little warm. I followed my arm to where my hands were and saw that they were squeezed into Neptune's armpits. With us being so tightly squeezed almost any part of this prison will squeeze anything. So this was completely unintentional.

"This was just an accident" I said my defense with an embarrass expression, while Neptune just nodded with an expression with a mixture of happy and nervous.

A few attempts and one incident of unintentional chest groping later, I managed to slice Neptune's bindings and our cocoon unraveled around us. Before I could fall though, Neptune quickly grabbed my waist and slowly flew me down to the ground. I didn't even pay attention to the flight; I was entranced by Neptune's affectionate and loving gaze. I think this is the part where we both get hearts in our eyes.

" **As soon as they got out of their ensnarement, Neptune and ekko started fending off the wrappings as well"**

*sigh* "way to kill the moment, Blanc"

…

" **After dealing with the mummy, the group headed to the garden outside"** The scene suddenly changed into one of garden in the dead of night. I have to admit Blanc has one heck of an imagination.

"mmph…." Neptune clamped her hand over her nose and mouth. I placed a hand over her shoulder.

"uh-oh" Nepgear said a little worried.

"Neptune…what is it?" I asked concern dripping down my voice.

"When Miss Neptune gets like that…" Rom said with concern and worry

"It usually means that she's near some purple vegetable-thing, what was it again" Ram said albeit amused, but more mischievous.

" **Before they could finish their little conversation an eggplant army suddenly rose from** **the ground and started heading towards the group."** Blanc said with a little mischievous smile tugging on the corners of her lips.

I sighed. "Seriously Neptune, you're an all-powerful goddess and your sworn nemesis is eggplants?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Yes, I hate eggplants, but I don't treat them as my sworn enemies"

"Yeah, I know, I was just teasing you." I said before covering my mouth before I could giggle. "pfft…eggplants"

"I heard that"

…

"You know, they say that Karma bites back twice as hard _and_ twice as fast" Neptune said with a serious expression.

"If I apologized sincerely would you consider forgiving me?" I asked her. Apparently, I failed to control my humor and was in a fit of laughter, while helping the others fight off the monsters away from Neptune.

"Maybe"

"Then I am truly sorry for laughing at your hatred towards the eggplant" I said with my smoldering eyes and infamous lady-killer smile, while closing up on her face.

She smiled at me warmly albeit smugly. Hmmm? I guess she's not like all the other girls that I've met before. "Nice try but, Ill forgive you" the others were leading so they probably didn't notice our little exchange.

" **As they were walking they didn't notice that they ended up in an attic of some sorts, which was pitch black. So they couldn't technically see anything"** Blanc said as the scene changed to the one that she just described.

"Rom…hey Rom are you there" Ram said albeit panicking and terrified. Huh, I didn't think that noisy little trouble maker ram would be afraid of the dark.

"I'm right here, Ram" Came her sister's reply, which sounded concerned and worried. Guess she's not afraid of the dark.

"Where…? I want a flashlight…!" Ram was sounding like she was on the brink of tears. "Sis! Turn on the lights already." Ram whined a little childishly, like her favorite toy was taken from her and she can't get it back on her own, so she's asking someone to do it.

Of course, we couldn't see Blanc either, but why do I get the strangest feeling that she's grinning with pride and anticipation now. Like she's proud for doing something; probably making this play into a game and anticipating something…maybe she's waiting for someone in the group to scream because of the next monster.

" **Ekko started feeling for the light switch, which wasn't on the wall because there were no lights in the attic only a lampshade."** Okay so I'm feeling for a tether I think because aren't the lampshades in these type of scenarios usually switched on by a string that you needed to pull down. **"After searching for quite a while he came across a string that was dangling in front of him, he grabbed hold of it pulled it down quickly then released and as soon as the lights came on he saw a…"**

" **What you looking at…?"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" After embarrassingly screaming like a little girl at the top of my lungs, I dashed to Neptune with a speed that was comically fast, wrapped my arms around her neck like I was hanging on for dear life, and jumped into her arms; bridal style. Embarrassing, I know, but what do you expect after having to relive my childhood trauma. I was shaking in fear and I couldn't take my eyes of off the said puppet.

Needless to say, all eyes were on me while I was doing all of this in a span of five seconds. (Yes, that is indeed possible, do not question the reaction that a phobia can give)

"… **living ventriloquist puppet"** Blanc continued her sentence and looked at me albeit taken aback and slightly surprised probably by the intensity of my reaction. if you've ever watched dead silence, then you'd know how the puppet looked like.

"Ekko?" Nepgear said concernedly, while inching towards me and her sister.

"I can't believe that you, of all people, would be petrified by such an irrational phobia" Noire said with exasperation and shaking her head with a smile.

"Yeah, you go around acting like a know-It-all and this is all it would take to scare you?" Uni said with disbelief.

"huh? So Ekko's a scaredy cat…?" Plutia had question marks around her head…for some reason.

"I-I m-most certainly am not" the puppet moved its arms forward. "GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, okay. Okay. I admit it I'm terrified of ventriloquist puppets, but those things are evil; they sneak up on your bed, watch you with their eyes when you're not looking, creep up from behind you, talk to you with their open and close mouths, and worst of all they laugh at you with their creepy and evil laughs" I was practically shaking, while I said all of this.

"And I thought my eggplant phobia was irrational" Neptune said exasperatingly, while shaking her head.

"D-don't call it irrational. There is nothing more terrifying than those evil things" I pointed towards the puppet or…where it was.

" **boo"** I looked down and there it was with arms raised forward and towards. DAMMIT, BLANC!

"AAAAAAAHHHHH" I screamed again man, I'm sounding a like a little girl with each scream I make. It was suddenly hoisted up by the back of its attire and its mouth went slack as it looked at who it's captor was…

Actually I don't know who its captor was…she looked like a CPU no doubt and she dressed like a dominatrix. I have no idea who this is, or if she's even a part of our group, but hey thanks a lot for keeping that thing away from me.

Hmmm? Why was everyone looking a little nervous and afraid?

"Did you get my phobia too? Why're you all looking so terrified?" I asked confusedly and they just pointed in front of me. "There better not be an army of those puppets, when I turn back" I said a little nervous before turning my head back, while my eyes were closed. I peeked and I just saw the dominatrix holding the puppet up. Okay? So what so terrifying about this?

"Whoever you are thanks for taking that evil thing away from me" I said gratefully before she turned to me with her crimson eyes, with a look of tease and feigned hurt.

Brrrrr…why did a chill suddenly run down my spine?

"You wound me Ekko, I went ahead and transformed, just to save that ass of yours" And how do you know my name? because I sure don't know you? Hmm? Transformed? The only one who hasn't transformed from our group was…

Wait a minute…I looked back at the woman's crimson eyes and iris blue hair. Crimson eyes? iris blue hair?

"Plutie?" I asked in disbelief.

"Bingo" She turned her attention to the puppet. "As for you, you must have some nerve teasing my pet like that" Pet? I don't remember having agreed to anything like at all!

Before I could think any more of it she started slamming the puppet to the ground with unbelievable force repeatedly, laughing, while doing so

"ahahahahahahahahahaha"

"Okay, I hate and fear that thing with every fiber of my being, but why…am I feeling sorry for it and why is my spine freezing"

"ahahahahahahahahahaha" the punishment and slamming went on and this time she was using a whip sword. Okay, now I get why they don't let her transform.

"Okay, I stand corrected _this_ is the more terrifying than that evil thing"

…

"I told you that all you needed was a fresh view to look at things" I said as I sipped my hot chocolate in the living room.

"It really was fun to play in that kind of scenario" Nepgear said happily.

"Yeah, it was really cool like we were in some abandoned haunted house or something." Ram said excitedly.

"I wanna…play again…but…in a different world" Rom said.

"Well, there isn't really a limit to that, we can go to any world that we can imagine" Uni said albeit happily. "Not that I want to this again or anything."

"Yeah, so you were right. So, when can we play it again, can we got to a land filled with pudding next" Neptune's eyes were shining while she said that.

"On a different note, I assume you're going to launch this as a new game." Vert said with a happy smile.

"Well, that would make sense. Releasing a game like this would probably give you a ton of shares" Noire said in her tsundere attitude.

I already knew the answer to the question, but I wanted blanc to be the one to say it to them.

"No…" She simply trailed off when she noticed that all eyes were on her. "As much as I want to gain shares from this, I accepted ekko's offer to make the device so that all of you could know what it's like in my made up worlds" Blanc said in her mellow tone, bit she is really nervous about saying this. She's is literally as red as a tomato from her blush. She scratched her cheek awkwardly before clearing her throat.

"I wouldn't want anyone else to do that with an invention that was made for us…this could be our thing or…something" she said awkwardly as she blushed.

Noire and Uni were blushing while trying to maintain their tsundereness, Vert and Neptune were grinning from ear to ear and looked as if they were about to squeal, Rom and Ram were looking at their sister happily, and Nepgear and Plutia were smiling genuinely"

I, on the other hand, was sipping my hot chocolate with a smile on my face, while my eyes were closed. As if saying, 'they care about each other, and I can't believe they're this embarrassed about admitting it.'

"Could it be that Blanc just practically admitted…" Vert railed off with the same grin.

"That she really does care about our friendship?" Neptune said with the same grin.

If my predictions are spot on…

"THAT'S SO CUTE" They both squealed in delight. Before they lifted Blanc up by her arms and danced her around the room.

After a few seconds of this Blanc grabbed both of their heads and knocked them into each other; knocking them out on the floor.

I knew that was going to happen.

…

 **Nepstation**

"you're watching/reading nepstation" I said happily. "Since Neptune has been recently knocked out My guest for today is…"

"hey Guys…" Plutia said happily waving to the camera, while I just inched away from her by a few steps. Hey who could blame me? I didn't think that spaced out little Plutie would become a dominatrix when she transforms. "Huh? Ekko why did you back away…?"

"No reason" because you just showed me something scarier than a ventriloquist puppet that's why. "At any rate, things are starting to get romantic for Neptune and me huh? So what you guys think about that?"

"No-man-tick…? What's that…?"

"Nothing important, Plutie just a something that Neptune and I have going on."

"huh…? You and neppy…? Are you Neppy's boyfriend now…?" she asked me albeit happily.

"Well, um sorta…kinda…Yes" I said honestly. "At any rate, things are gonna take a little dangerous detour next chapter because we're gonna have our first multi-chapter short story"

"Yay"

"I don't want to spoil the plot any further, so see you next time readers and don't forget to leave a review, while you're at it"

"bye bye"


	6. a girl's night out part 1

**Chapter 5: A Girl's Night Out Part 1**

…

…

 **Neptune's POV**

"Hey, Noire, Blanc, Vert" I said cheerily waving to histy's holo-screen-thingy.

"huh? Neptune, why're calling us all of a sudden? Not like Im glad to see you or anything" Noire said as dishonest as ever. She's so much like our noire here.

"Goodness, is my little sister there too? Where is she?" Vert said hogging the screen and crowding mini-histy.

"Hey, she's _my_ Nep Jr. and don't you forget it" I said matter-of-factly.

"Not true, Nepgear and I are sisters now" Vert insisted with whiny closed eyes.

"You're literally the only one who keeps insisting that you know" Blanc said bluntly.

"See, Blanc agrees with me. so, that's two against one." I proclaimed victoriously.

"Please do not crowd on me so much {\\\˚д˚/}" Mini-histy complained because she was being piled over by the three of them. Gosh, better make this quick before mini-histy gets all squashy.

"Okay, so we're having a girls' night out tonight and you're _All_ invited, you're gonna come ain't ya?" they all shared a look with each other.

"As much as I'd love to come and enjoy the company of my little sister, I'm afraid I cannot leave my country unattended" Vert said disappointedly.

"Same here, I can't imagine what will happen to Lowee in my absence"

"It's not like I want to go or anything, but time flows much faster here…so the half a day there is…"

"Half a day there is 43 200 seconds and since one day here is one year there, then that would mean…15,552,000 seconds would have passed there, but you'll only spend 21,600 seconds here so that's equivalent to…uh…" I counted down the math in my fingers. Nepu, my brain hurts. I wish ekko was here. "Bah I don't know, but it can't be that long, right"

"Unlike you we actually want to make our countries the best as we can" Noire snapped.

"We can't go, but thanks for inviting us anyway"

"Awwww, but you're gonna miss on the fun, not to mention a certain genius, inventor hot pocket that came from a different dimension" I said, hoping they'd take the bait.

"Wait, what did you say?" Blanc said in surprise. Hehehe.

"What do you mean different dimension? You mean he's not from our dimension or yours?" Noire asked in shock.

"Goodness, is he a male? I've never heard of another dimension other than our own." Vert stated her shock.

"Oh yeah, you haven't met ekko yet, haven't you? Well , he's this really cool guy who fell from a portal in the sky and he makes these really cool machines that can do some weird, but cool stuff and he's staying with Nep Jr., histy and me in the basillicom."

"My word, I've never heard of any of that up until now." Vert said.

"She's right, how long has this been happening anyway?" Noire asked.

"hmmm about 5 chapters ago, I guess." I shrugged. They started thinking about their options.

…

 **Amadeus' POV**

Yawn

I covered my mouth to cover up the huge yawn that escaped my mouth. I had just gotten up this morning and I felt really groggy; that feeling when you feel like you're still asleep and this was all just a dream. I walked over to the kitchen and out of the corner of my eye I thought I was seeing double, but it's probably the grogginess that was still in my system.

"Mornin, Ekko" a familiar cheery voice sounded in my ears and I just nodded in the general direction; not catching much detail since I'm still groggy. I walked over to the kitchen and got myself a cup of hot chocolate before walking towards the living room.

"Wow, she wasn't kidding, he really is real" Blanc? Why would Blanc act so surprised to see me and what's with the 'real' part?

"Wait so you were telling the truth, he really did come from a different dimension" Noire?

"My goodness, you were right Neptune he is a hot pocket" Vert?

"Hey, hands off Nep Jr. Vert you can't both have Ekko and Nep Jr."

I looked straight ahead and I thought I was seeing double, but as I looked closer and as my vision started to adjust to the scene I saw that they were wearing different outfit, but other than that they looked exactly alike.

You know ordinarily I'd go ahead and explain the theory of alternate dimensions in my head, but then again this is a story not quantum physics lecture. So I just decided to make a joke out of the situation.

I took of my glasses and rubbed them against my sleeve before putting them on again and pretending to peer through them with focus.

"So do these ones want to kill me too?" I asked as a wisecrack, which made Neptune giggle.

"You're never going to let us forget that aren't you?" The Blanc that I know said.

"Yeah, it's already been a long time since that incident, can't you give it a rest" Noire said. you know what I'm just gonna label the ones I don't know with a 2 at the end.

"So, you really did come from a portal in the sky?" Noire 2 asked.

"Yup and I crash-landed to the ground without anything to break my fall, come to think of it aren't you the one who gets to break other people's falls?" I asked noire, which made her grumble and blush.

"Ye-ha, he's our friendly neighborhood dimension tripper/inventor/genius. So you guys, believe me now?"

"We can't really deny it, when the evidence is standing right in front of us" Blanc 2 said. "So is it true that he made machine that brought your books' characters to the real world?" Blanc 2 was smiling a little asking her counterpart.

"Yes, I couldn't believe it myself, but it was exactly as imagined it to be." Blanc said with the same glint in her eye from before.

"So, is it true that he has very singular tastes?" Vert 2 asked me with a suggestive tone and smug smile before turning a tainting look at the purple hair at my side. "hmhmhm, even if that was true, would you be able to satisfy him? I heard that men go after girls with bigger breasts nowadays"

"Yes, those would be…uh…what do the girls call them these days? Oh that's right, Perverts" I said as a matter of fact wisecrack. She seemed to be taken aback, while the others seemed to smirk to themselves and I could've sworn that Neptune seemed a little relieved.

Vert 2 on the other hand was taken aback and took on a form of surprise.

"Alright then let's cut to the chase, if all of us were to transform now, whose would you prefer?" Vert 2 smirked smelling an easy victory. Both Blancs were getting the evil eye, the Noires were all flustered and Neptune was laid back. I forgot to mention that the candidates, Plutia and Peashy were nowhere in sight.

"I don't really see the point of asking this question, but I would choose Neptune's" I said casually, while taking a drink. Vert 2's Jaw dropped to the ground, metaphorically speaking of course.

"that's preposterous, why would you choose Neptune over me? mine is obviously bigger" vert 2 has some real issues with her pride, unlike the Vert I know who's much more mature and level-headed and less whiny.

"Amadeus, has very selective tastes, when it comes to a woman. So don't feel so bad" Vert consoled her counterpart.

"Frankly, because hers is more reasonably sized and more comfortable" I said matter of factly, until I caught sight of Neptune's blush and playfully embarrassed fidgeting and smile, as well as, the others' wide eyes. "Not that I would know!" I defended myself; failing to keep the heat from rising in my face.

"Oh that's right, the mummy wrapped you two up together didn't he?" Blanc said remembering when her monster wrapped us up and the fact that Neptune's chest was in very close proximity to my chest and her lips were at close proximity to mine as well.

"O-only because you told him to" I said and I was unable to hide my blush.

"Oh and what was that wriggling and squirming motion I saw in the wrappings?" Vert asked suggestively.

"I pretty sure that wasn't _my_ doing" Blanc said calmly, but slight teasing.

I could still remember what they were both referring to. We were wrapped together in the mummy's bandages and I was trying to get my arms free by squirming and wriggling them, but when I got them free my hands ended up in Neptune's armpits and my forearms were in between her breasts.

I didn't notice the sudden rise of heat in my face and the grins that were getting a whole lot bigger. I couldn't find anything to say. Why does my mind keep jumping into that moment? I can't seem to keep it off my mind. I could only think about the warm feeling I got and the blissful expression on her face.

"Nepu! He was just trying to get us out that's all" Neptune, who was blushing red, said in our defense.

I sighed in relief, because their teasing grins all seemed to dive down a bit, but then…

"Sure, he accidentally groped me while he was trying to do it, but it was really fun and it made me feel all tingly and warm" Neptune said honestly, while wrapping her arms around her chest and laughing to herself.

SILENCE

What do you expect after she dropped a bomb like that on them and now of all times? Well, I guess it would be appropriate, given the topic that we were on, but still…

"Wow, I didn't that all of that happened in there." Blanc stated her surprise.

"It was really tight in there, how'd you even get your hands up to her chest?" Noire said a little teasingly.

"It was an accident" I insisted.

"I see, so the only reason you said that was because you don't have a point of comparison" Vert 2 mumbled suggestively. "Maybe if you had something better…"

"I'm going to stop you right there, because I'm not the type of guy who goes for the bustier girls" I held a hand up in rejection.

"See Vert? I'm afraid he has already made his choice regarding the matter" Neptune said matter of factly and why did she sound…

"Why did you transform all of a sudden?" I asked as I stared at Neptune who was in HDD.

"No reason, it's just been a long time since I've been in this form" Neptune said and what's with her wordings?

"You were in that form for most of last chapter." I stated matter of factly.

"I think Neptune just wants to make sure that she doesn't lose to the competition" Vert said maturely.

"There is no competition" I said almost instantaneously. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her smirk. Well, those are my true feelings.

…

I was in the living room tinkering about on my new machine, which was a touchscreen smartphone. It may look like a throwback because of the old style and the visible gears outside the phone, which was part of the design itself. I always put functionality first before style. This little machine as simple as it may look is going to be an all-purpose tool.

It'll be able to control my machines at a distance, contact devices independently, create a 3-D holo-projection, search the internep at blazing speeds, access files from literally anywhere and I do mean anywhere. You get the idea, it does exactly what no other phone can, plus it's extremely durable; as in you can throw this into a pot of liquid nitrogen and it would still work like new.

What I have here is typical touchscreen smartphone that has a lot of visible, mechanical parts on the exterior of the phone. It had purple-gold color scheme, which was really complementary with each other.

"Hey Ekko, wassup?" Neptune greeted cheerily as she entered the living room. It was already 4:00 in the afternoon and she and her sister were getting ready for their girls' night out. Apparently, Neptune convinced all of the goddesses to go. How this childish and fun-loving little girl turns into a serious, mature, and rational woman when she transforms I'll never know.

"Oh you know just doing my own thing since you basically kicked me out of your little party" I said honestly. I wasn't exactly keen on the idea of leaving them with their own devices; it's just that the concept of being away from them, especially her, made me uncomfortable for some reason. Did she feel that too? It's possible I guess.

"Hey, I didn't throw you out, this is just a girls' night out and you might do something pervy and lewd to us if we brought you." Neptune said as a joke.

"So, basically your throwing me out and I am not a pervert, I thought I established that already" I said in defense.

"You did, but after being all touchy and feely with me last chapter, I'm starting to have my doubts" Neptune pouted cutely at me. My blush increased.

"Trying to get out of a trap and accidentally touching your chest in the process hardly counts as an act pervert-ism" I stated matter of factly.

"Oh so are you saying that you didn't like it then?"

"Well…" I remembered the warmness emanating from both of us and that overwhelming craving that was demanding to be satisfied. "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy it" I choose my words carefully.

"See? There ya go"

"So, I like it when I'm in a close proximity with the girl I like, it's hardly a capital offense." I said as a wisecrack, which made her giggle.

"Well, Mister Genius inventor. Then you have to promise not to hurt me." Neptune said this as she bended forward to look me in the eyes with a playful tone and glint. "Because if you hurt me, then the members of my fanclub are going to come chasing after you" I smile at her threat.

"I've already had about two marathons in this dimension, I don't want to go for my third" I said honestly as I smiled and looked into her deep purple eyes.

"Then y'know what ya gotta do don't ya?"

"I'd be an idiot if I didn't" I smiled at her, in an unexpected move Neptune leaned forward playfully; puckering up a little, while doing so. Of course, I just leaned forwa…

"Neptune, we really have to g-" Nepgear suddenly entered the room and was covering her eyes with her hands. "I didn't see anything. I didn't see anything. I didn't see anything" She chanted as she shook her head with her body from side-to-side.

"You're not gonna faint again, are you?" I said as a wisecrack "because I don't think Neptune can carry you and your luggage" it was just an innocent little wisecrack to break the ice; It didn't come out harsh or mean at all.

…

"Try not to get yourself in trouble again" I said to Neptune as she was about to take off with the others, who were watching us with varying expressions. Yes, for some reason all thirteen goddesses have decided to go here to Planeptune, instead of just going directly to leanbox. I think they just wanted to actually confirm that I was real, at least I think that's the case for the UD CPUs, but as for the goddesses that I know all they've been mumbling was. 'I can't believe he has a boy in that state' and 'how can she even get a boy in the first place'

"Oh come on, Ekko. It's just for one night." She replied back with a teasing tone and a wink. "Or do you just miss me already" guilty as charged.

"Neptune the last time I left you alone, you all switched bodies and that was just for fifteen minutes of leaving you alone, I dread to imagine what will happen with one night" I said matter-of-factly with a playful eye roll.

"Nepu! That was like forever ago" It was only two chapters ago, Neptune.

"Okay. Okay. If you say so, then go ahead and have some fun" I pet her head affectionately, which she reciprocates with a giant hug.

"Okay we're off now…megaforce go!" she said the first part, while walking backwards to join the girls. Was that last part really necessary to transform? I guess not, but it is Neptune after all.

A bright light engulfed all of their figures with varying colors, before they took on their goddess forms and flew off of the balcony and into the sky with iffy and compa in hand. They propelled themselves from a virtual platform of some sorts to launch themselves too.

SILENCE

What do you know, I miss her already.

…

 **Neptune's POV**

"And…Touchdown" I just dropped on the balcony and raised my fist in the air. Everybody else landed just after so that puts me in first place. "okay, let's get this girls' night out started"

"Hey, don't act like the leader all of a sudden" Noire said in her typical tsundere style. "If anything I should be the one saying that I am on top of the character polls after all."

"Sure, but…I'm the main character" I said matter-of-factly.

"For how long are two gonna argue like this" Blanc said. "because we haven't exactly done any food shopping yet"

"huh? I thought Vert was supposed to be setting up the party, we are in leanbox after all" Noire 2 said with a hand to her hip and an eyebrow raised way-up at the two Verts…

"Nep Jr, don't fall asleep with a smile on your face" I said as I walked over to Vert 2 who was practically crushing Nep Jr. face into her rack.

"but…it's so…soft" What's with the drool on the corner of your mouth? Ahhhh, No she's my nep Jr.

"Booby time is over vert, she's my sister" I started yanking on Nep Jr.

"She's my sister now, ever since she used my CPU memory" Vert 2 said again. Come on she's literally the only person who keeps insisting that and this is a fanfic it's not the game. I blame the author.

"You're literally the only one who keeps insisting that" Noire 2 said exasperatingly. Yay, at least this Noire is backing me up.

"And beside she's obviously Neptune's sister" Noire said. Yay, tsunderes to the rescue.

"See, I got both popular hearts backing me up"

"It's not like I'm doing this for your sake or anything" Both of them said in unison.

"So does this mean I have two big sisters now" Uni mumbled. Well that'd be a yes, right since their both Noires? Uh oh Uni's gonna have two tsundere sisters breathing down her back. That can't be good.

"On a different note, I can't help but wonder what would happen if Chika was here" Vert said changing the subject, which made Vert 2 loosen her grip on Nep Jr. now's my chance.

"Yay" I grabbed Nep Jr. and made a run for it on the other side of the balcony.

"Neptuna, play with me too" Peashy rammed herself onto both of us. turning us into a nep-sandwich on the ground.

"g-goodness, I didn't think peashy was that strong"

"told ya"

"Wait, who is this Chika person?" Vert 2 asked her counterpart. Why are her eyes all glinty all of a sudden?

"Oh, she used to be the oracle of leanbox you see, just seeing you act the way you do, I could tell that Chika would be more than a little excited to meet you" Vert said. Well…that sounds a little true to me. I even remembered the time when Chika fondled with Vert in the bath.

Brrr…I didn't need that picture in my nep-brain.

"How so?"

"Well, she is remarkably persistent on treating me like her big sister and she even does a lot of things that to me that can be considered as sisterly; like the time she insisted on giving me a sponge bath" Whoa, vert there's a lot of kiddies here, maybe you should tone down on all the 'things' that chika did and wanted to do.

"She sounds like the perfect little sister that I've been looking for, where is she now? Is she inside?" Well, at least I don't have to worry about Nep Jr. being stolen from me, for a while at least.

"Unfortunately, I don't know where she is."

"huh?" okay maybe I spoke too soon on the nep jr. not being stolen part.

"She left some time ago and I don't know where she is now" Vert said sadly. Yeah, I never heard from the other oracles too after the Nep Jr.'s game. What happened to those three anyway, I mean Histy is still with us, so what gives?

"Awww…little Blanny why're you crying" Plutia said and we all turned our heads to them. Wait why is Rom crying?

"What's wrong?" Blanc 2 kneeled down to her level.

"It's just…I m-miss Mina" she kept sniffling and tearing up.

"Awww…cheer up Rom, let's just have fun tonight, the let's find her tomorrow. I'm sure Ekko would help us out, I mean we do have the satellite after all" Ram is acting more like the big sister now.

"Now that I think about it, it's kinda been lonely without Kei around, not that I miss her or anything" uni said starting to tear up too. Awww…what's with all the leaky eye plumbing?

"Awwww…come on, girls. We called them all the way out here to our dimension, the least we could do is show them a good time because if we don't what would be the point of them leaving their countries for…6 months, let's make their trip as fun as possible okay?" Wow that sure was a lengthy dialogue.

SILENCE

"Nepu! Why are you all staring at me like I went crazy or something" Seriously, they were _all_ staring at me like I just lost my ol nep-brain.

"Whoa, nep that was kinda weird hearing it come from you." Awwww…iffy why you gottabe such a meanie.

"that…was a pretty convincing and persuasive argument sis…" Nep Jr. Why're staring at me like that too?

"Miss Neptune…is right" Rom said wiping her tears away and giving shy smile.

"Yay, Neppy's so smart" of course I am, Plutie.

"That is a good point, though it's a little surprising to hear it come from you" Awww…Blanc 2 why you gotta be so mean to me?

"Well, I guess you do have a point Neptune, but it's not like I'm gonna do this because you said so or anything" awww, shucks Noire. You must've thrown your pride far away to say that to lil' ol' me.

"Neptune's right, you came all the way here to visit, which meant leaving your countries for half a year, so let's not delay the fun any longer" Vert said with a jiggle.

"Wow, Ekko must really be rubbing off on me" I mumbled to myself. That was possible after all, I mean he's been with us for a little over three months now.

…

Several minutes of shopping and everybody setting up later…

"Come on everyone I'd like us all to drink and eat and be merry. As a matter of fact, I've prepared a special game for this very occasion." Wow, Vert you sure do know how to throw party.

So basically we were in Vert's room, which was now cleaned up and organized cuz of your friendly neighborhood nep. Okay, so maybe I got distracted a little and may have played a game or two, but that's beside the point. Vert's room has a huge table with tons of goodies and foods, so the party can officially begin.

Now, all thirteen of us were standing in front of Vert who was in front of all the goodies…wait…did she say game? What kind of game?

"Huh? A game?" Noire asked a little taken aback. Well, it is a party so of course there's gotta be games, right?

"Really, what is it?" I asked a little excitedly.

"I think in this case it would be better to show you than to tell you" Vert said to us with a jiggle. "Neptune. Noire. If you don't mind please back up a little bit"

"You got it."

"Hmm, What for?"

We stepped back a couple of paces and everybody else walked in front of us. Vert pointed some flat, black, box that had a camera thingy on the side at us. Whoa what's with that thing?

"After seeing Ekko's invention in action; I became determined to try and surpass it and with this I think I'm getting one step closer to doing just that, even though it took 7 days to create for my best team of developers and programmers"

…

 **Amadeus' POV**

"Why do I get the strangest feeling that somebody just said something completely and utterly offensive about my invention and surpassing it?" I asked out loud as I was working on my 'phone' and looked at Histoire who was sitting on top of my head.

"hmmm? Is that your intuition talking? (O_O)" Histy asked from the top of my head. I guess it is intuition, but I don't think anyone could surpass the 'narrator game' just yet. After all, I built that equipment and programmed the software from scratch in half an hour. So, I don't think whatever that hunch is, that's not possible yet. "If you'd like you can read my tome to see who said it because I'm pretty sure that you can read it with you IQ. (^_^) " tempting offer histy

"That's alright histoire, I already have a vague idea of who it is" I heard that a particularly busty goddess was a huge fan of playing and developing games, who also hated to lose. Well, all I can say is good luck in trying to surpass that invention

…

 **Neptune's POV**

"Why don't you two show us a bit of fighting spirit" Vert pressed a button on her controller and the camera thing in the side started lighting up, whoas it changed the background too, now it's like were in a cave dungeon or something it's like the one we went in to help Blanc fight copypaste. This is so totally cool.

"This reminds me of when we went out to fight copypaste" Blanc 2 said emotionlessly.

"Awesome" Ram said looking around her and taking in the new world. well, this definitely looks a lot like ekko's simulation, but it's still pretty limited.

"Of course this is only a simulation with realistic elements, like the one that ekko's machine made. However, I can't control the people inside the sim and alter their dialogue." Vert said with a smile.

"look at nep-nep" compa said and now that I look at them…did they suddenly get taller. They all looked at us with wide eyes. wait why do I feel like I'm missing a few body parts too…

"Nepu? What happened to me I'm a dogoo" I feel all jiggly and slime-like all of a sudden. What happened?

"I can't believe it is this really me?" hahahahahaha its Noigoo.

"I'm using this special camera to capture your expressions and movement, it also processes it and holo-projects them" Vert said smugly for some reason she probably thinks that this was a huge leap forward or something.

"So, basically I just use my lame armless goo body to attack Noire, okay Noigoo get ready I'll nep you until you're black and blue"

"Whoa and who are you calling Noigoo, huh?" I rushed into her knocking her down on the ground. Yay I win. "AAAAAhhhhh"

"Yay, I win" I jumped around, but they were only short jumps.

"Now, you done it you little slime, say your prayers nepgoo" she charged, but I jumped up so she ended upside down.

"Upside down noigoo, hahaha" This is going to be really fun.

"Yeah, sounds fun" see rom wants to play too

"I wanna play too" Ram said excitedly with a raised arm.

"You can absolutely play as much as you want" vert smiled genuinely. Let the party begin.

…

"Neptune get off of me!" I was smushing down noigoo with my dogoo body, hehehe is so fun.

"Noire!" uh-oh, little Uni to the rescue who was some sort of cat monster that stood on two legs.

"Owie, not so rough Noire Jr." uni was pinching my cheeks and pulling them up. Nep Jr. come and save your big sister here.

"I'll save you Nep-nep" Compa was somesort of goo monster that was colored peach. I could only see her eyes and hair…wait is that her syringe. Yay, I'm saved.

"Gaaaah, get that giant needle away from me" Noire Jr. went running away just like that.

"Yay, I'm playing with neppy Jr." Hmmm? I turned and looked at Plutie in a mole type monster with brass claw thingies chasing after nep Jr. looking like a mushroom with arms and legs.

"No Plutia those claws are sharp"

"Yes, what is it? Were in a middle of a party right now" Vert asked someone. Noigoo pressed the button on Vert's controller and we all turned back into our normal selves.

"What's wrong is it over already, but the night is still young" I complained.

"Awww…the party's over?" I know Plutia I'm sad too I mean we've just started right?

"What's wrong is there something the matter?" Vert 2 asked our Vert. she had a serious expression with closed eyes. Uh-oh that can't be good if she has her serious face on

"Yes, there are reports of a mass monster break out in a state-supervised island just outside of leanbox" she started tapping on her laptop.

"A state-supervised island huh?" Blanc 2 asked.

"isn't this a little peculiar for monster to pop up there?" Blanc asked.

"Wouldn't monsters ordinarily spawn in uninhabited islands?" Noire 2 asked.

"True, but this island has just been in our supervision recently, so breakouts are still occurring" vert said. well, it looks like we're going to be monster hunting for a while. Wait, this could be a party or something. Like a contest to see who gets the most monster kills. Besides I needed a level up too. "the reports seem to be accurate, sorry to break up the party, but I should see through to this"

"hang on I'm coming too" I said determinedly.

"Thank you, but there's no need to get involved in my country's problems" Aww, vert don't you see this is a great way to continue the party with some much needed level ups.

"The way I see it this a great way to get our little girl's night out going; with some much needed level ups so, come on let us help"

"I'm coming too, this is a great opportunity to get some experience points and have fun" Blanc said. see, that's exactly my point.

"Well, I was looking forward to a little monster hunting, and I might even get a rare drop" Vert 2 said.

"I'm going too, but it's not like I'm doing this for you or anything, this is a good opportunity to boost my shares if the news gets out" Noire said. Bah, always the tsundere any time of the day.

"I wanna help too…" See, even Plutie is joining along.

"You're not leaving us out of this" Noire Jr. proclaimed with a fist pump.

"Yeah, we're coming too" Ram said excitedly.

"I…wanna help too…" twinsie power! These two are inseperable like me and Nep Jr.,… except for the time that we were captured by those cords for three years…and when I was sent to another dimension.

"I wanna beat up some monsters too Bert" P-ko sure is getting really tough with a ll this monster hunting of hers.

"You're all certain?" Awww…Vert, don't cry now. "Alright then let's get this over with quickly so that we can back to our party"

"Lets go girls…TRANSFORM"

…

" **Lace Ribbon Dance"**

" **Tanzerin Trombe"**

" **Cross Combination"**

" **Rainy Ratnapura"**

we were currently wiping out monster after monster in this island. Vert was right, this does look like it has only become under state-supervision recently; the land wasn't that cultivated yet and there were still pieces of scrap metal sticking out from the ground.

"This is more fun than I was expecting" I can't help, but smile as we weeded through these monsters. "How's your kill count Noire?"

"200 and counting, why? Are you asking in hope that you would cat-"

"No, I'm already at 275, it is you who should be catching up" Noire is a little brasher and straight forward in this form, not necessarily a tsundere anymore, but it's still Noire.

"Just you wait Neptune, pretty soon you'll be the one who needs to do the catching up."

"I look forward to seeing that, but please try not to keep me waiting too long" I said good-naturedly. This is a friendly competition after all.

"Why don't you start talking less and fight more, it's like there's no end to these guys." Blanc said as she took out an ancient dragon.

"Although, I'm not one to back away from a challenge, there seems to be no end to this wave" Vert said. they are right on that account, we've been killing them off for a while and yet they just keep coming. What could this mean? I'm starting to feel a little uneasy about this.

"That's alright, I am hardly satisfied yet, but if your four are getting tired, maybe I should give you a little treat to freshen you up"

"That's not really necessary Plutie, we were just wondering out loud that's all" I had forgotten how she gets when she's in this form, but I'm being reminded of that all over again.

"Hey, there's no need for that" Blanc said in retort.

"Good because I am hardly through with these monsters, so don't take your sweet time lying around okay?" Plutie has a weird way of making your spine freeze when she's in this form of hers.

"I guess there's nothing to do, but try to enjoy our little competition" I said a little exasperatingly. Maybe I'm just over thinking things. "Let's just get this over with"

"tch…best thing you've said all day"

"Try to keep up with me now" Noire said before taking care of a fenrir wolf.

"Don't mind me I'm just doing my job. **Rainy Ratnapura.** "

…

After a few minutes of fighting off those monsters I decided to go look for Nepgear and see how they're holding up, I 'd hate to think that she would burn out all of her energy because we have been fighting for a long time now.

" **Ice coffin"** Rom and ram and just finished off the ancient dragon they were fighting and were now fighting off the rest of the monster wave along with the others.

" **EX Multi blaster"** uni destroyed another ancient dragon before decimating several other monsters.

" **Mirage dance"** nep Jr. took out a spider tank.

Hmmm…looks like they're holding up pretty well on their own I guess I was just a little too worried. I fly down to meet Nepgear who was looking a little troubled, but not exhausted.

"Nepgear is something the matter?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, this is a massive monster wave, but aren't there a little too many monsters here?" Nepgear does have a point and I've been wondering the same thing this whole time. So she's been thinking that as well huh?

"We'll never know how great these monster waves are Nepgear; some waves are only limited to a few dozens or hundreds." I thought about how long we've been here and how many kills we've already had. "However, this _is_ a little too many" monsters don't usually spawn in numbers this great, especially in an island under state-supervision and the last time there were this many monsters there was an enemy disc around.

"Were you wondering the same thing too?" she asked me.

"Yes, I have been feeling a little uneasy with this" I said my true feeling s before turning to her with a smile. "but I think it's best that we put it aside for now and help Vert out besides I think your friends are starting to get ahead of you" I nooded towards Uni's direction.

"Come on, Nepgear keep up or I might just overtake you" She said shooting down several more monsters.

"o-oh right" she flew off taking care of several monsters.

…

I fly over to Nepgear who was having a little trouble because of two ancient dragons. She may have transformed, but she's still my little sister who needs me to protect her every once in a while.

"Two against one is hardly a fair fight Nepgear."

"Neptune?"

"You wouldn't mind if you big sister joined in would you?" she just gave me a beaming smile and hugged me, she's a little battered as well. After that, we faced off our opponents together. This would be a great opportunity to spend some time with her.

"Gah!"

"Nepgear what's…" I have no words for what I'm seeing now.

"G-goodness this dogoo is trying to slip into my suit" She whined as she tried to reach behind her to get the dogoo off.

Sigh

"Here let me take care of that for you" I turned her back towards me and reached for the dogoo, which was trying to slip in the thigh area of Nepgear's suit. I pulled it off and tossed it away. Reminds me of the time we went dogoo hunting with Noire.

"Thanks sis"

"Of course now I do believe we have something bigger to take care of" I nodded towards the two ancent dragons.

…

"I guess that's a wrap then" I said as we finished off the last of the monsters. There weren't any left so I assume that that's the end of it.

"It was a pretty big wave too, but at least we got rid of them all" Nepgear said.

"Is anyone injured?" I asked as I looked at our party, which was a little large since all thirteen goddesses came here.

"Tired, yes. Injured, no" Vert 2 said, while panting a little.

"It was pretty big monster wave, but still that number of monsters were simply too many" Blanc 2 said.

"Regardless of how many there were, they're all gone now. So I suggest we get back to leanbox for the rest of our-" Vert was caught off when we heard a rumbling noise coming from the ground. We all looked at the source…

"What is this?"

"Huh? Neptuna what are these?"

"Don't screw with me!

"these little bastards are fast!"

"They won't stop me!"

Cables burst out from the ground and wrapped around all of us tightly. I felt like I was being pulled in midair, while they were wrapped around me. The tightness wasn't painful at all, but it was a little uncomfortable. I tried to break free from the cables by pulling on them, which was little harder than I thought.

The pulling stopped and we were all suspended in midair. We struggled to get free from the cables and then I so something fly over our heads it stopped midflight and then…my power started dropping down and there was this light coming off of it. A crystal pyramid suddenly formed around us and my powers were suddenly weakened.

"What's going on what's this light?...Urgh" Blanc complained before the cables overwhelmed her and stretched her arms and legs.

"Ugh"

"My power it's dropping" the same happened to the others and they were stretched by the cables too. I looked around me in horror; all thirteen goddesses from both dimensions have been captured; this isn't possible, this can't be.

The cables tried to stretch my arms and legs as well, as I tried desperately to fight them off. The strain became painful because of my lack of power and the cables were slowly winning out. I can't fight it any longer. They stretched my arms and legs out, while tightening their wrap around me. It was so painful that I just had to scream.

"KYAAAAAA"

…

 **Amadeus's POV**

I gasped so hard that it felt like I surpassed my lungs capacity and I dropped down on the floor; dropping my machine in the process. What was that feeling? It was so overwhelming and disorienting. It felt like my heart was strangled and my brain was electrified.

I didn't need to look in the mirror to know that my expression wasn't something that usually belonged to my face.

I felt like I had just been punched in the gut and I had no choice, but to grovel on the floor and crawl. I looked at the balcony where they flew off. I looked at the sky and I started feeling uneasy, like something had just gone horribly wrong, but for some reason my mind was only being filled with a vision of Neptune in her HDD.

"Neptune."


	7. a girl's night out part 2

**A Girls Night out Part 2**

…

…

 **Amadeus' POV**

You know I've never felt terrified before in my life. I've had a lot of experience with fighting enemies and coming face to face with monsters in my dimension. Here, I've had to deal with a dragon. None of those times ever gave me anxiety. I freaked out sure, but I wasn't terrified because I knew how to get out of the situation. I certainly did have the smarts to get out of any sticky situation that I got myself into before.

So, it's not a stretch to say that I felt terrified in this very moment. I wasn't faced with a monster or enemies. I'm not even exactly sure why. I just got this disorienting feeling in the pit of my heart and for some reason I kept thinking about Neptune. I didn't like this feeling because I'm pretty sure that my expression right now isn't one that belonged to my face; it was terrified, scared, mortified, afraid and frightened.

I came running to histoire with that expression on my face; leaving behind my machine on the floor because it didn't matter right now. I ran through the hallway that led to the living room. I saw a small fairy floating silently in mid-air. I stopped dead in my tracks. If my hunch was right…

She turned to me with the same expression I had on my face.

I knew it.

"What happened?" I walked closer to her; feeling disembodied and disconnected from my body. It was like my body wasn't there anymore; like I was just being led by invisible strings.

"They were all captured" Histoire said in a hollow tone. Captured? How can that even be possible? aren't goddesses all powerful, so how?

"How?"

"I'm not so sure, but Iffy and Compa said something about an anti-crystal field and about it draining their energy" histoire said with a half-confused and half-terrified voice. By that tone, I assume that…

"You don't know anything about it" It wasn't a question. She just shook her head. I just dropped down on the nearest chair; looking defeated.

"I'm sorry" she said.

Pull yourself together Amadeus. Neptune needs you right now and here you are moping around like some love-struck teenager that got his heart broken. This is no time to be sitting around looking gloomy and depressed.

What should I even do? I have no idea what I'm up against and I have no idea how to fight it.

Those are the words of a quitter; you're not the 7th most intelligent human for nothing. Use that brain of yours to come up with a plan; make deductions, try to deduce what the trap's weakness is. Do something. Anything is better than moping around, while the girl you like is practically on the verge of death.

…I…can't…

You're scared, I know that, but it's natural to feel such a thing. It's not wrong to be scared and terrified, it's wrong to let it get the best of you.

I've never felt anything like this before, I've never thought of a plan in this state before.

I know that, but still you have to overcome it. Think about Neptune, she's probably ensnared right now thinking that ekko will come rescue her.

…

She might be waiting for her savior right now. She's probably waiting for her prince charming to sweep her off her feet and save the day. She's waiting for you because if you don't come to her rescue who will?

…I…

Stop making excuses and start making a plan because every minute you keep groveling in misery and moping around, she's suffering in the hands of whatever trapped her in the first place. Get on your feet Amadeus. Clear your head right now and fight.

After that internal war that waged in my head my mind kicked into overdrive. I felt like I was selecting certain files on a computer, whenever I think like this; looking for the right file and searching for the right information about it.

 _Draining their energy_ , Hmmm I assume that if they had enough share energy then they'll be able to last a bit longer in their trap. So, first part of the plan is to boost up their shares, but I'm going to need the help of some people; people who know the nations inside-out. I already have a plan for boosting up their shares, but I need people that the public trust.

If that was the case, then the perpetrators will probably try to drain away their share energy. Share energy comes from the belief of the people in their goddesses. So, my guess is that they're going to expose the fact that the goddesses have been captured. The question is how? Hmmm…they're probably not willing enough to leave the goddesses side, just in case someone came to their rescue and telling everybody by handing out fliers is out of the question.

The internep, they're going to expose their pictures by posting them on the internep, but if that was the case then those pictures would've been a worldwide sensation right about now. My guess is that they don't have the best connection since the photos still aren't made public. However, it's safe to assume that those photos will probably take 12 hours to be posted so the clock is still against us. I'll have to keep those photos at bay somehow.

 _Anti-crystal,_ hmmm so whatever this trap is it's made of some sort of crystal. Crystals can break under high frequency sound waves so I'm gonna have to develop something that can emit such a frequency and considering the fact that it ensnared thirteen goddesses, it's gonna have to be a big weapon.

After calculating those facts I stood up like I was pulled up by invisible strings, much to Histoire's surprise. My expression and mood took a 180 from being terrified to being determined.

"Histoire is there anybody besides the CPUs and the CPU candidates that the nation's people trust with no doubt" I asked histoire with a tinge of hope rising in my tone. I formed a plan, but I wasn't back to my cocky self-confident self yet.

Histoire must've sensed the rising hope in my tone, which is why she had a slightly more confident expression as she said.

"Well, there are the former oracles, Chika, Mina and Kei" Histoire said with the same hope rising in her tone. I already know about them and I suppose the people would still trust them.

"Can you contact them or come to them and ask them to come here" I asked with a ray of hope steadily coloring my features.

"I can, but the trip will take…"

"Don't worry about the transportation, you just have to make sure that you convince them to come here and help" she nodded determinedly.

"I can manage that, but what's with the sudden…"

"I have a plan, Histoire and were gonna save the goddesses"

…

I led histoire to my room, which looked normal, but that's because my inventions are being camouflaged. Truth be told, this room is filled with inventions, blueprints, drafts, machines, tools, notes etc.

"I didn't expect your room to be like this at all, Amadeus" Histy commented on my 'normal room'.

"That's because you haven't seen my real room" I flipped the light switch off, but instead of the lights turning off, the scene disrupted a little bit before taking on a scene that looked like a steampunk-themed workshop. Machines, inventions, layouts, blueprints, design etc. on top of tables. Certain books about machines were on the bookshelves. There was even a vault, where the closet used to be.

"…"

"What's with the silence?" I walked in closer to the vault and Histy followed in silence. "Not what you were expecting either?"

"No, it's not that…It's just that I feel as if I'm in a steampunk novel that Blanc wrote" Histy said honestly. Well, she does have a point, this does look like a workshop in a steampunk movie, but let's get one thing straight; these inventions may look old-fashioned, but these are more advanced than Planeptune's inventions. "What is this?" Histy looked curiously looked at a steampunk-themed and baseball-sized orb.

"That's my emotion animator; it reveals the user's current emotion through a three-dimensional and tangible projection." What I said was true, but I don't really need to use it to know what my current emotion is.

"That's amazing" Histy said in wide-eyed wonder. "I don't think that Planeptune has such a thing and our nation is the most advanced."

"While both of those are true" I said as I started opening the vault. The gears whirred to life and several piston locks retracted back. Talk about cliché and old-fashioned unlocking vaults, huh? "Planeptune is capable of creating such a thing, but you just never had the need to do so. You tend to focus your advanced technology to create games and better consoles for gameplay because that's what the people want. My inventions are built out of my own curiosity; I didn't build these to satisfy the public." Although in some cases back in my dimension my inventions would be sought out by the public because people don't really know what they want until you slam it in their faces.

"Sorry I didn't mean to drown you into boredom with my monologue" I turned to Histy with a sheepish smile.

"No not at all; I mean I wasn't bored at all. In fact listening to your monologue feels like having an epiphany" Histy said thoughtfully. I guess she really is realizing a great truth.

The vault's doors parted; revealing a hallway that seemed to extend three times longer than the closet. The only light came from the light bulb on the ceiling; lighting up the brass shelves filled with my inventions, raw materials, blueprints, and machines.

"…" Again with the silence sigh

I moved through the door and walked to the far end of the hallway. There were several scanners on the side of the wall. I put my thumb on the fingerprint scanner, my eye on the retinal scanner, and spoke to the voice recognition scanner, before finally typing in my password.

Welcome Mister Kenway my computer assistant, herby, greeted me, before a triangle doorframe whirred to life with brass lights and turning cogs and gears. After that little spectacle, the wall inside the triangle door frame turned into a scene of grass and dogoos running around in the night; the Planeptune highlands. I lifted up my phone and opened a special application. The phone suddenly projected a 3D map of the Gamindustri. I tapped on Lowee and the door closed before opening again; revealing the snowy wonderland of Lowee in the dead of night.

Brrrrr…It feels cold, well this does open a portal to a selected destination. So, I shouldn't be that surprised.

"First stop, Mina Nishizawa of Lowee"

"You never cease to amaze me" Yes no more silence.

"Thanks" I smiled at her before gesturing to the door. "Good luck convincing them"

"I'll do my best"

…

 **Histoire's POV**

I flew through the portal and once I got pass, I really was in Lowee. I could see the buildings, the theme parks, the schools, and the basillicom. This is incredible, I've never dreamed of such simplistic and instantaneous travel before. But won't this drain our share energy in Planeptune? Because something like this would surely need a power source.

I turned back to the portal and I saw Amadeus standing in the doorway. It looked odd; I was in a snowy landscape and he was standing by a doorway with a steampunk background. He shook his head as if reading my mind.

"This portal and most of my inventions use a share reactor that is self-sustaining and self-replenishing, so Planeptune's shares won't be affected. I'll keep this portal open until you come back, but try to hurry because I don't want my room to look like a freezer." He said the last part as a wisecrack, but his smile was half-hearted.

"I'll never understand how someone like you fell for Neptune of all people" I said with an exasperated headshake and I just heard a laugh; a half-hearted one.

With that said, I ventured to Lowee's city to find the former oracle. I never did understand why she had quit in the first place, but I did manage to find where she was using the tome. So it should be no trouble.

…

"Excuse me, Miss"

"Yes?

"I'm looking for Mina Nishizawa"

"Oh she's in the 3rd room across the hall"

"Thank you"

Mina was apparently a night shift teacher for one of Lowee's schools and I had just finished talking to the receptionist so that I could find out where she was. The school was simple and not very grand, but it looked really fun; the place had pictures of cute animals, mushrooms, flowers etc. This school apparently offered a night care service for parents who work the graveyard shift and Mina is one of the teachers for the night care.

"I'll probably have a hard time convincing her" Mina loves kids and she loves taking care of them and this is probably her dream job; taking care of lots of kids

I was directly in front of the door and was a little hesitant to open it. Why wouldn't I be? I'm probably going to ask her to leave her dream job, go along with Amadeus' plan of setting things up, and risk her life to save the goddesses. The odds aren't in my favor.

I fully opened the door; expecting to see Mina telling the kids a bedtime story, Singing them a lullaby or rocking several cribs with a maternal expression on her face.

"Put me down this instant"

"hehehe Min-Min is upswide-down"

"SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN"

"No please anything, but that again."

SPIN SPIN SPIN

"I'm getting dizzy"

"hehehe Min-Min has swirly eyes"

"Hahahaha"

"So funny"

"There is nothing funny about other people's misery. Now, give me back my hat and glasses"

"… (\O_O/)" I have no words for this.

I opened the door and I didn't see anything remotely close to what I had imagined; no lullabies, no bedtime stories. What I saw before me was Mina hanging upside down from the ceiling with her arms and legs tied together. Several toddlers were surrounding her and a few of those were making her body spin, which led to her being dizzy. On top of that, the toddlers were tossing around her hat and her glasses.

"Ummm…Mina" I was still by the doorway trying to catch her attention. Her eyes turned back to normal and she focused on me.

"Histoire, Oh I'm saved" She said in her relief, the toddlers turned their attention to me and went wide-eyed.

"oooohhh….a fairy"

"She's so pretty"

"I've never seen a fairy before"

I was pleased to hear such complements, until I caught sight of Mina's expression, which sent a clear message to me.

R.U.N.

"Catch it" I narrowly dodged a toddler who was going after my book. Goodness me.

"I got it" again a narrow dodge.

Two toddlers were the only ones trying to catch, but the others quickly caught on and followed suit. I floated up; far from their reach, but that doesn't me they stopped chasing me. So, before long I flew in circles with the toddlers on my tail.

"UWAAAAAAHHHHH HELP ME!" ε=ε=(/˚д˚/)"

 **...**

After the toddlers tired themselves out and fell asleep in a pile, I freed Mina from her predicament and we went outside to talk to her privately. I was still panting from the whole chase too.

"Sorry that I got you in the middle of that." She apologized with a smile, while fixing up her attire.

"It's no trouble at all, I mean I _was_ the one who barged in" I said honestly with reassurance.

"Speaking of which, what brings you here to this part of Lowee." She asks and she really does look happy to see me. Okay might as well get this over and done with.

"Mina" I started with a serious tone and my expression turned grave. Mina sensed the change in atmosphere and she took on a serious expression as well. "Lady Blanc needs you…" she held up a hand.

"Histoire, If you're here to convince me to come back to the basillicom, I'm afraid it will be in vain" She turned to look at the door. "Though, I'm usually treated as a punching bag here; I feel important and I actually feel like I'm doing something"

"Mina that's not what I was going to say…"

"I'm afraid that there's nothing you can say to convince me to go back" she walked towards the door. I could practically feel the depressing atmosphere coming off of her

"Mina, Blanc and the twins along with the rest of the goddesses have been captured and their energy is being drained away as we speak, I need your help to save them because if we don't, they could…"

Mina turned to me with an expression that could only be described as a mother worrying and looking for a fight.

"Rom and ram are in trouble? Why didn't you say that before" she was really worried and fretting "I'm going to make whoever had the gall to do that to them pay dearly" Her mood took a 180 and became determined and angry. I could almost see the flames in the background when she clenched her fist and got her evil eye, while she gritted her teeth.

The next thing I knew I was being pulled out of the school by what I can only describe as a raging mother about to unleash hell.

…

"Histoire, what is that?" Mina had defused (?) her anger and was now simply impatient, but as soon as she saw the triangular door with a steampunk background inside she became a little reluctant. Well, who could blame her? I mean a triangular door outside of Lowee with a room inside isn't really comforting.

"That is what got me here so quickly, Mina." I said honestly as I began floating towards the portal, while Mina reluctantly followed behind me.

"Are you sure this is safe, Histoire?" She reluctantly reached a hand towards the steampunk triangle door. I just gave her a reassuring smile and a nod.

"It's really not as disorienting as our teleporter; it's just like stepping through a door out of the cold and into a warm house" I reassured her, but she was still albeit reluctant. "Mina, we don't have much time, every second we delay here, the goddesses are probably being drained right now" even though this little venture took only 15 minutes it would be much longer for the other dimension.

"You're right" with a deep sigh she closed her eyes and ran full on with a determined shout "I'm coming, Rom and Ram" I sighed and shook my head exasperatingly, when she tripped because of the sudden change in terrain.

I followed after her and we both ended up in the steampunk-themed 'closet' with Amadeus with a pleasant and polite smile on his face with his arms and hands behind his back. He was wearing a black vest with a white long-sleeved shirt under it, partnered with a pair of black pants and leather shoes. He also had a pair of steampunk-themed goggles that are supposed to function as a magnifying glass.

"Welcome Back Histoire and it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Mina Nishizawa" Whoa, I've never heard Amadeus sound so polite and gentlemanly before. He usually makes wisecracks when he has the chance, but his demeanor seems to have changed. I feel as if this is a bad sign. Well, I can't really blame him; given the situation that we have.

"O-Oh, o-of course" Mina immediately stood up and brushed off dust from her dress. "Might I ask who you are?" Mina asked albeit confusedly.

"My name is Amadeus Kenway; Planeptune's Dimension Tripper" Amadeus said with the same tone. "I asked Histoire to call you here, because I need your help to rescue the goddesses"

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go save them now." Mina said determinedly, But Amadeus simply raised a hand in front of him in response.

"I'm afraid that is not an option; we can't afford to rush into this Miss Nishizawa. I have been doing a fair amount of research regarding the goddesses' ensnarement, as well as, developing a weapon that could best it, but I will need the help of all the oracles to initiate this plan." Amadeus feels like he's giving off a vibe and aura of serenity and authority. His composure is perfect I can't see any tinge of doubt and uncertainty from him.

Well, that is important because he can't afford to show any weakness, doubt, or uncertainty to the oracles if he wants them to follow his plan.

"With that said, I will describe the situation once all of the oracles are here" he pulls out his smartphone, brought up the map and clicked on Lastation; making the door close before opening to the industrial streets of Lastation in the night. "Histoire, I think it's time you pay Miss Jinguji Kei a visit"

"As for Miss Nishizawa, you may stay here in Planeptune's basillicom, while I do further research" He smiled politely before turning his back and walking out of the closet. He sat down on a desk with a blueprint laid out; he proceeded to write down details and used several other tools as well. He also had a contraption of some sort on a table beside him.

I know, Amadeus I'm worried about them too.

…

I had managed to find Kei's new office in Lastation, but when I walked in on her the scene wasn't what I was expecting either. I heard that the reason the other oracles left was because they didn't feel like they were doing anything. I can understand that given the fact that the CPUs they worked for actually cared about their job.

"I guess the reason that I'm still the oracle of Planeptune is because Neptune actually makes me feel needed." I said to myself as I approached the door.

But I think it's mostly because she's just lazy than anything else. I never thought about what would happen if Neptune actually started working hard, but Now that I think about it; I might end up quitting just like the other oracles.

I guess I really _shouldn't_ be so hard on her when it comes to ignoring her work.

I opened the door to Kei's office and…

"…(\O_O/)"

Mountains (I'm not exaggerating) of paperwork were taking up the space of the whole room. It's like somebody dumped a year's worth of paperwork into one room and it was all neatly stacked into towers. I didn't even see Kei right away because of all the paperwork, but when I floated in closer, I saw her sitting on a table that was (also) obscured by stacks of paperwork. This wasn't anything that I was expecting at all.

I was expecting Kei to be practicing and making a presentation in her office that she was going to present to investors the very next day; a job where she can put her expertise in business to good use.

"Kei?" I asked to get her attention from the paper that she was signing she looked up with an expression that looked like a mother who was fed up with doing all the work, while her husband just lazed around.

"Oh, Histoire what brings you here?" Kei asked me forcing a smile in the process, while I just looked at her with disbelief. Did she really leave the basillicom just to finish up other people's paperwork?

"Kei…" I sighed before looking at her with a serious expression. "Noire and Uni need you right now." I just got to the point because I was feeling a little irate right now. Mina and Kei had perfectly good jobs being their nation's oracles, but when they left I thought that it was because they wanted to do something that would actually make use of their respective expertise, not to be abused and mistreated.

"I'm sorry Histoire, but as you can see…" She gestured to the mountain of paperwork surrounding her.

"Yes I can see that, but the situation is a little more urgent than sitting around and doing everybody else's backlogs" I said matter-of-factly. She looked at me with a hand under her chin and a raised eyebrow. "Kei, all 13 goddesses have been captured" I said aiming for a serious tone, but my voice cracked up a bit. Kei sat up straight and looked at me with shocked expression that looked like an older sister who just found out that her little sister was attacked.

"Histoire, what are you talking about?"

"I'm not so sure of the details, myself, but Iffy and Compa said something about an anti-crystal field and about it stealing their powers"

"I see, well in that case…" she got up from her seat and straightened her business suit. "We shouldn't keep them waiting" she walked towards me with a determined smile on her face, before we headed out the door. Mind you I was still feeling irate; not at Kei of course, but to whoever abused her talent like this.

"Where do you think you're going?!" I turned to the speaker of the voice and saw a big bald fat man wearing suspenders walking towards us with an expression of disgust, irritation, and anger. "Didn't I tell you not to leave this office until all of your work is finished!?" He said directly to Kei.

That was the last straw, as soon as he was in range I barreled my book towards his face; sending him flying into the room full of papers. The vibration jolted the stacks of paper and soon all of it came crashing down on the big fat man that was supposed to be Kei's boss. The room was just covered in a flood of papers; the man can't even be seen.

"DO YOUR OWN BACKLOGS YOU LAZY COUCHPOTATO! \\(д)/" I screamed before slamming the door closed and floating away irately. Kei followed after me and I didn't have to look at her to know that she was looking at me with surprise, shock, and relief.

…

Kei wasn't as reluctant as Mina was with the portal door; she just asked if Planeptune was taking on a steampunk theme now.

We arrived on the other side of the portal and Amadeus was already standing in the closet to greet us. He smiled politely like before his smile never faltering, but I, having lived with him for quite some time, can see right through his smile; he was worried, he was anxious, he was terrified.

"Welcome back, Histoire and It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Jinguji Kei." He said in the same tone that he greeted Mina with.

"Likewise and might I ask who you are" Kei said formally.

"My name is Amadeus Kenway; Planeptune's Dimension tripper" he said in the same polite tone that gave me unease.

"I see, well then, I think it's safe to assume that you're the one who called me here" Kei said with a confident smile. He just gave a small smile before nodding in confirmation. This attitude of his makes me feel uneasy; like a mother watching her child, who has just experienced a great loss, put on a big fake smile for the world.

"Correct and I shall elaborate the whole situation and assign specific tasks to each and every one of you, once Miss Chika Hakozaki arrives. He brought out his phone once again and brought up the map of Gamindustri before clicking on Leanbox. The door closed and opened to the nighttime pastures of Leanbox.

I suddenly felt the urge to charge right in and save the goddesses, but I know that it would be in vain and I didn't need to look at Amadeus to know that he was feeling the same thing, but doing anything rash at this point would completely jeopardize the whole plan.

Just wait a little bit longer, Neptune. We're coming to save you all.

 **...**

"(-_-)" for once my suspicions were spot on.

I had already entered Chika's room and I wasn't exactly surprised by what I saw; albeit a little taken aback about the intensity of it all. Chika's house was perfectly normal and average to be exact; that is until you see _her_ room.

The walls were covered with posters and pictures of Vert; either in HDD or normal, her bed was overflowing with Vert plush toys and body pillows. It also had a blanket with Vert on the cover surrounded by a heart. There was a Vert carpet surrounding under the bed as well. There were even pictures of Vert hanging from the ceiling.

To sum it all up, this place is filled with all things Vert.

"AHEM" I cleared my throat loudly and Chika looked at me with an expression that I've seen countless times before. I sighed expecting that she will…

"Oh, Histoire…It's good to see you for one...ugh...final time… COUGH HACK" I knew it. I think this is what IF once called BS.

"Chika…"

"COUGH HACK I feel like I'm on the verge of death…I don't think I'll be able to last that much longer COUGH HACK" Now, she was lying on her bed, quite fetchingly with one hand on her chest and the back of her other hand on her forehead.

"Chika…"

"I can feel warmth…I can see a light…Is this Celestia?" She reached up with hand towards the light bulb that was on her ceiling; while she leaned her weight on her other arm's elbow. She was even trying to angle herself to make it look like she was floating.

"Chika…"

"It's too late for me, Histoire please take care of my…dearest sister Vert" She said dramatically, looking desperate and depressed at the same time. Usually I would humor her with this act of hers, but with the goddesses being captured and being stolen of their power my patience is wearing relatively thin.

"Chika…"

"How I wish I never left the basillicom…I should've spent my last few years with sister…Vert…But it's too late for regrets now… I feel so weak" How long does she plan on keeping this up? We don't have much time to waste now.

"Chika…"

"No, Histoire, don't concern yourself with me…at least I will die staring at my beloved sister" Now she was closing her eyes and lying back onto the bed as if waiting for death to come take her to Celestia. It hasn't been exactly long since she left the basillicom. She relatively young actually, so why would she go through with this charade of dying? It's probably how she really is.

"Chika…if you fail to quit these antics of yours you may meet your 'sister', along with the other goddesses, in Celestia. Vert is about to die and Your still h…"

"HAAAAA?!" She took a 180 and stood up like invisible strings pulled her up; launching several plush toys in random directions. She jumped off the bed and grabbed my arm, before running full pelt out of the house; dragging me along with her. **"I'M COMING DEAREST SISTER VERT!"**

I probably should've told her where to go…

…

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Chika Hakozaki" Amadeus greeted her with a slight bow and Chika just nodded at him with an air of superiority surrounding her. I sighed. Honestly, it's like she has a barrel full of personalities that she flips through every day.

"It's good that you recognize the oracle of Leanbox" She said confidently albeit boastfully. Isn't she technically the _former_ oracle of leanbox? "I assume that you're the one who called me here, might I ask who you are?"

"My name is Amadeus Kenway; Planeptune's Dimension Tripper and you are correct, I was the one who called you here"

"Chika?" Mina and Kei had popped their heads out of the doorway to Amadeus' room. They walked in and we were having our own happy reunion, albeit a half-hearted one. I can't really blame them, we haven't seen each other in a long time. I may need to convince them to stay and work at their basillicom again. It shouldn't be too hard, considering the fact that they weren't in the best condition when i met them again.

I'm sure they'll take the job back if they had something more to do, which will give their CPUs a little bit more breathing room.

"Good, now that you're all here allow me to explain the situation, the issues and the plan to each and every one of you" Amadeus said in his uneasily polite tone. If and Compa joined us for the trip back to Planeptune and we were all currently gathered in Amadeus' room. he was speaking in front of us, while the rest of us were in a semi-circle.

"According to what I know so far, the goddesses are trapped in anti-crystal field, which severs there link from the sharecite, thereby stripping them of their powers." He looked at everybody's faces and they were mostly in shock and uneasiness. He brings out a flat circular device with a lot of visible gears, pistons and visual moving parts. It didn't look technologically adavnced, but the glowing golden light in the center says otherwise. "This machine will emit the share energy from the sharecite crystal in high frequency sounds waves; distorting the anti-crystal's composition to the point where the share energy emitted will be able to reach the goddesses. I need all of you to plant one of these under your respective nation's sharecite in both dimensions to keep the goddesses from losing their power."

"Wait what do you mean in both dimensions?" Kei asked; looking puzzled by the statement.

"the ultradimension of course. I've already discussed the matter with the other dimension's Histoire. She will be showing you around that dimension to locate the nation's sharecite. I also took the liberty of installing a dimensional stabilizer, which will stabilize the advancement of both worlds chronologically." He explained and it looked like it just raised more questions.

"At any rate, I assume that the perpetrators will be using photos of the goddesses to weaken the share energy and considering the fact that the share energy that will get through to them will be minimal, we'll need to keep those photos at bay, keep the citizens occupied, and keep the share energy up" He brings out a bundle of mechanical poles. "These are called portal doors and these will allow you access to any other open portal doors. You'll need these to manage your respective nations on both dimensions"

"Wait, so we'll be using those as instantaneous transportation, correct?" Mina asked visibly trying to digest everything that amadeus just said. I'll admit that I'm having a slightly hard time trying to understand how this will all fit together. Amadeus nodded at her. "So, aside from implanting the device, what will we need the transportation for?"

"Once the devices are implanted, we'll need to fix the three aforementioned issues and I propose that we hold a concert, which will be managed by Miss Hakozaki" he nodded at Chika who looked a little taken aback by the mention of her name.

"Me? What am I supposed to do? And what do you mean concert?" Chika asked seriously albeit confusedly.

"I suggest that we have a concert that will be broadcasted through all the nations" Amadeus said simply, while looking at us with a polite expression. "I'll wager that you still have connections with 5pb, correct?" Chika realized that he was addressing her so she nodded quickly albeit reluctantly.

Okay, I think I know where Amadeus is going with this plan of his. Once we place the devices for the sharecites, we'll manage and set up 5pb's concert using the portal doors as transportaion, once that's done we'll broadcast the concert through all the nations; keeping the people distracted, while at the same time getting the shares up. But...

"How will we keep the photos from being leaked to the internep?" I asked out loud and he looked at me with calm and polite smile.

"I'll need you to place these around each nation" he lifted up a crate of mechnical and steampunk-themed, yet technologically advanced-looking cubes that were almost as big as fist. "Place them by 5 miles apart around the nations; they'll prevent those photos from reaching the citizens and provide an audio visual dome that will be used later."

"Wait, so all of what you said so far is just a set up?" IF has managed to understand his plan so far albeit barely, but at least she has an idea of what's going to happen.

"Ugh...my brain hurts" Compa said, while scratching her head. She wasn't following the plan as much as we seem to be. Amadeus smiled at her with calm, composed, and patient politeness.

"Don't fret Compa, I'm sure IF will be able to explain your role in this. Now, once phase 1 has been completed, we will then commence with phase 2 of the plan, which is to manage and assure the synchronicity of all those events. With that said, we'll need to immediately fix any unplanned or unforeseened complications that may occur in retaliation to the plan" Amadeus said casually, while arranging a thing or two on the holo-screen of his phone. He looked at us and his composure didn't even falter; he didn't even show any signs of cracking up.

"Ugh...my brain...is...at it's limit..." Compa literally had X's where eyes were supposed to be, while the rest of us...

Kei has her hand under her chin in thought, while nodding in agreement; she understood what she had to do. Mina was fretting and visbly trying to translate what Amadeus just said into her role in this plan. Chika was just nodding in agreement albeit looking forced and confused; she had next to no idea what she had to do. IF was typing on her phone probably making calls to contacts; she's probably planning ahead in case any mishaps happen. I, on the other hand,

Just looked at Amadeus in awe. I have never seen anybody come up with a plan with this level of complexity and certainty under a deadline and emotional pressure before. Even I wouldn't be able to come up with such a plan in this situation, plus Amadeus didn't even have to use my tome.

I could feel that he was emotionally sensitive; that one gentle push in the right area would shatter his composure and yet he was able to create such a plan.

It really is a mystery as to how he fell in love with Neptune of all people *_*

"Okay let me break down this phase of the plan in much simpler terms" He arranges his phone's holo-screen and showed a virtual projection of this dimension's Leanbox with a concert stage. "Miss Hakozaki will be managing the concert stage for 5pb to perform back in Leanbox, as well as, assure the fluidity of the event with minimal or no complications and while that is happening..."

The holoscreen shifted into Lastation he zoomed in on the basillicom and it was currently showing a room fillwd with monitors, keyboards, speakers, wires etc. "Miss Kei will be managing the inter-dimensional broadcast of the concert. The cubes that you installed will project a virtual holo image of the concert in the other nations. Your job will be to make sure that the broadcast goes by with minimal or no complications..."

He arranged the holo-screen once again and the screen shifted into Lowee with numerous stalls and open amusement parks. "Miss Nishizawa will be handling other entertainment activities to assure that everybody from every nation is too preoccupied to take notice of the goddesses' abscence"

The holoscreen is then arranged a fourth time and the screen shifted into planeptune. "Iffy and Compa will monitor the nations shares as well as their wellfare from Planeptune and will step in if anything happens and last but not the least..."

He turned off his phone and looked at me with eyes that were full of anxiety and on the verge of tears. "Histoire and I will be conducting further research on to making a machine that can destroy the anti-crystal field."

Don't worry, Amadeus we'll rescue the goddesses soon enough.

...

After the clarifications were made and when everyone understood their role in the plan, they departed with the machines that they were going to need for the first and second phases of the plan. Only Amadeus and I were left, while IF and Compa began their tasks.

We were currently standing in front of the vault doorway and it was eerily silent. It wasn't awkward or tense nor was it comfortable, but it felt like one wrong sound would shatter the other's composure and unleash a torrent of emotions that were clearly being supressed and kept at bay.

Then again...why should we hide it now? Wasn't the whole point of pulling off this façade is to convince them that he was sure and confident with the plan. It would be okay now to reveal what's under his mask. Afterall, the more he hides his emotions, the more likely it is that he'll mess up in the long run so it's better for him to...

Amadeus was already kneeling on the floor and he was slumping foward onto it while his arms were repeatedly slamming the floor desperately. All the while his body was rocking and shaking with the sobs that he tried to hold back. Every now and then he would screech an undecipherable stream of syllables, which would crack because of his sobs.

I have never seen him like this before...is this what he was trying to hide all this time? I can't even fathom the herculean effort it must've took for him to hide 'this' long enough for him to form a plan and tell everyone about it.

Not knowing what else to I floated near him and patted his head comfortingly. By now, his sobs have turned into whimpers and hics.

"I don't know..." What did he say? I looked at him and he was hiding hia face on the floor, while his shoulders were shaking with his cries.

"hmmm?"

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean?" I really had no idea what he was talking about. He doesn't know what? The condition of the goddesses? Well we all don't know anything about that either.

"I don't know...if this will work or not" He said, while lifting up his face to look at me in the eyes. They were sort of red and his face was already tear-streaked.

"Amadeus..."

"All my life...each time I made plan I knew that it would work; I knew from the moment i thought of it that it would succeed with minimal or no trouble, but now...I don't know" He looked like he was on the verge of tears again, but he managed to hold it back. One tear drop escaped his right eye though.

So, he's upset because he doesn't know how this'll play out; if things will go smoothly or not. I can sympathize with him somewhat...up until now he must not have needed to take any risks or chances; he was always certain with the outcome of any event he planned or encountered.

He's upset because now that he has to formulate a plan that matters the most to him, he has to take risks and chances.

"Amadeus...I know that you're upset because you're not completely sure with this plan of yours to save the goddesses" I tried to comfort him because seeing him like this really pinches my heart in maternal way. "but that's just it...we can't always be certain with what will happen next; we can't always be right. I rubbed his back comfortingly.

"but why now?...why did this have to happen now, when certainty matters the most; when one wrong prediction could mean the difference between saving them and making the situation worse" He just whispered in a disbelieving tone. I had no idea that he was supressing such intense emotions. "What if the share energy didn't reach them? What if the photos got past? What if the whole plan crumbles and they lose all of their energy before we can get there? What if..."

"That doesn't sound like the Amadeus that made Neptune fall in love"

"..."

"The Amadeus she knows wouldn't be thinking about the negative what if's; he would be thinking of something to make the situation more enjoyable and less tense. He would be inventing a machine that would put a smile on Neptune's face.

"I'm being realistic..."

"Being realistic is one thing...losing your self-confidence, drowning in your own supressed anxiety, and complaining about how you don't know what will happen next is a whole other thing" I snapped a bit irrately. Seeing him like this was getting awfully frustrating and irritating.

"..."

"I have never said this outloud to anyone before, but despite my usual complaints about Neptune's laziness and inability/unwillingness to get any work done, I love her and Nepgear as if they were my own daughters" I said the words affectionately and saying them felt natural almost like water flowing around my tongue. "I'm also worried about them, and I know for a fact that if Neptune saw you like this now...she would kick that moping little butt of yours" I said the last part jokingly and it had the desired effect of making him smile genuinely for the first time ever since the incident happened.

...

 **Amadeus' POV**

The dark miasma that surrounded me was so thick that I could barely see three inches in front of me. Every now and then I would let out a cough because of its thickness.

"Where am I?" I asked to no one in particular because I couldn't really see anyone else in this miasma, in hindsight, I wouldn't even be able to see them with the thickness of it.

The ground felt flat and stable, albeit uneven and rough. Every now and then I would even hear the clank of metal from the ground. My guess is i'm in some sort of junkyard. I started walking forward with no particular idea on which direction i was heading.

The walk wasn't tiring per se, but trudging aimlessly on uneven ground with a limited field of vision in a thick miasma isn't exactly the best situation to conserve one's stamina.

I've been wandering in this thick miasma for quite some time now and I'm really starting to get impatient and irate, until I saw a faint glow in the distance. I rushed towards it without a single conscious thought.

Given the situation you would think that I would feel relieved, but for some reason I felt uneasy, like a horrible and painful truth was about to be delivered with a weight equivalent to the world crashing down on my soldiers. Even that was an understatement.

The magenta-like glow was getting closer and at the same time it was begining to get smaller like it was slowly being filled by something darker. My instincts told me to run faster, but not because my guide light was fading away...it was something else I couldn't explain the sensation. It felt like something was gnawing at my insides and straggling my heart.

I reached the faint glowing light and I finally understood why I felt like this.

In front of me was a pyramid of some sort and it appeared to be half-full of a black and slightly transparent ooze that was slowly filling it up.

The most disturbing part, however, wasn't the pyramid itself, but who was inside it. Enveloped by the black ooze, I could make out the clearly make out the people who were inside it; subdued by cables and wires was...

"Nepgear, Rom, Ram, Peashy, Plutie, Vert, Blanc, Noire, Uni..." i said those names as a horrified whisper as I saw this horrific sight infront of me. I slowly back away from the pyramid as if trying to leave a nightmare behind...then my eyes saw someone on the very top of the pyramid; dangling by cables, barely concsious and half-enveloped by the black ooze in her HDD form...

"Neptune" the name escaped my mouth and my body felt like it had a mind of its own when it began climbing up a slanted cliff that could reach the top of the pyramid. I floundered over the uneven ground, but thay didn't stop me in the slightest. With each step I take, I felt the gnawing sensation again, but it was even more intense than before.

I reached the top and I was face to face with the pyramid's face. I slammed my hand on its side to get her attention. She looked so weak and frail, like she had just been drained of everything she had. She raised her head towards my direction and even that felt like it took herculean effort.

"Ekko?" I could barely hear it, but I did i nodded at her urgently as I tried to find a way to break the glass. I didn't have my weapons now so I made use of piece of metal that I had.

Time was non-existent to me now...it felt like nothing else relevant in this very moment; not the miasma, not the pain in my hands from the repeated slamming all that mattered now was getting her out.

The ooze was already up to her shoulders and was rising quickly. I slammed it even harder and I could feel hot tears streak down my face in desperation.

"I love you, Ekko" the ooze filled the pyramid completely; enveloping her in it. Her final words were stuck in my mind like the her voice was replaying it over and over in my head; as if it was the last time I'll ever hear it again.

"Neptune, No." I was clearly in denial as i placed .y hand on the face of the pyramid. Then the crystal went black; leaving me in the darkness in front of my new friends' and my beloved's grave.

I felt something gnaw through my system as sobs rocked my entire frame. It was fighting to come out of me like something has been building up and it was trying to find a way o...

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!"

...

I jolted out of my bed with a scream and found myself panting sitting upright in cold sweat. I looked at the clock and it was only 3 o'clock in the morning.

My mind kept thinking about the horrific scenes from my nightmare, as if pictures of it were staring me in the face; the goddesses that drowned in the ooze, Neptune, completely drained and awaiting her demise, Neptune drowning in the ooze and the horrible darkness that followed.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear the images out and after that failed I decided to contact the oracles and Iffy and Compa for an update.

I flipped the switch and the scene shifted to my workshop. I picked up a phablet-sized steampunk-themed device with big lens on the side. It whirred to life and I placed it floating in the air.

Sure enough a virtual brass-colored transparent screen and keyboard showed up in front of me in the middle of the air.

The screen had a variety of icons on it and i tapped the icons with the names of who I wanted to contact. Four screens appeared and I placed them neatly to the side of the main screen. Sure enough the four screens showed a live video chat with the oracle and Iffy and Compa.

"Amadeus? What are you doing up this early" Kei asked and she was in the broadcast room.

"I wanted to check on the status of your respective tasks"

"No problems on my end, the concert will start tomorrow morning at 7" Chika said confidently, albeit boastfully. In the background was a stage ready to be performed on.

"The stalls are all ready and the amusement parks have will be fully operational by tomorrow" Mina said kindly and with trust. In the background were stallvgetting ready to be opened.

"broadcast stations are all ready and fail safes have been placed in the event of any mishaps" Kei reported in business-like fashion.

"No problems on our end here and it looks like the enemy isn't aware of your plans" IF said with a thumbs up, while Compa was doing something I couldn't see in the background, but it looked like she was carrying a giant...syringe?

Ordinarily I would make a wisecrack about that, but given what I just went through, I just nodded with a solemn expression.

"You interrupted my beauty sleep just for that!" Chika was definitely angry, but judging by her tone and the others' stiffled laughter she was trying to lighten up the mood. Well, it didn't do much for me.

"I'm sorry for waking you up. Please make sure that everything will start without any delay" I said in a tone that had just narrowly escaped cracking.

"Hey Ekko, everything's gonna work out, okay? So cheer up a bit. I mean after all we do have a genius planning their rescue" IF said in an attempt to cheer me up, while the others just said words of assent. I nodded at them, but I'm sure my expression said it all.

"Good night everyone" I said emotionlessly before turning off the screens. I shut the device down and I was left standing in the middle of my room with the eerie silence being my only company.

"It's not going to happen" I didn't need to turn my head to see who the owner of the voice was. I couldn't find it in myself to respond without breaking my composure, so i just stayed silent.

"What you dreamt of last night...is not going to happen, we're going to save them Amadeus" Histoire said comfortingly and placed a hand on my shoulder in comfort. Even if what she said was true...

"that doesn't make the sight any less terrifying"

...

A full day has passed ever since the goddesses were captured and phase 2 of the plan seems to be progressing without any troubles or complications. The enemy seems to suspect nothing of the situation back in the nations, which is favorable for us.

If my predictions and analysis of the situation nad the issues are correct, then Neptune and the other goddesses should still be in their HDD forms with a stable amount of energy reaching them and the enemy would experience a delay in the uploading photos.

I didn't even want to think of what would happen if I was wrong, but just to be on the safe side, we were going to Leanbox tonight to contact the girls and to make sure that they were okay. This was already part of this phase in the plan, but I was also doing this as reassurance; I don't think I can go through another night without knowing if they were okay or not.

"We'll be meeting the oracles in Leanbox to assure the goddesses' situation." I said in a tone that practically screamed anxiety. They all nodded and I opened to portal inside my closet. Naturally, it showed the green pastures of Leanbox in the dead of night.

We stepped onto the other side of the door and sure enough we were in Leanbox. Beside my portal were two other open portal doors that led to Lastation and Lowee. A few minutes later, Kei and Mina showed up. They were clearly just as nervous as I was about this and I can't blame them one bit.

They had just put their faith, trust and the lives of their goddesses to someone that they had just met a little over 24 hours ago. I wouldn't blame them one bit if they'd have their doubts or if they would hate me if the plan...

I couldn't even think the word.

I looked at each and everyone of their expressions; they mirrored the emotions that I felt in this very moment. Not willing to prolong the suspense any further, i said...

"Well, let's see if the plan worked"

...

While making a beeline for Vert's room, we encountered Chika who looked like the second most anxious out of the seven of us; me being the first.

A few minutes later we arrived in Vert's room and went straight to her 'game' room. I picked up a headset and microphone that was just lying around and rewired them a few times before placing it on my head and placing my mouth in front of the microphone.

I felt frozen all of a sudden. Like there was intangible force freezing me in place; it was fear. I needed to know the answer, but a the same time I was terrified of knowing it. What if I was wrong? What if my plan didn't work? What if no one will answer my call? What if...

I felt a tiny hand on my shoulder and I looked behind me. They were all looking at me with trust, faith and comfort in their expressions.

I had to get over this fear of mine, I needed to do this now.

I pressed the button on the microphone and...

"Hello can anybody hear me?" The microphone and headset were wired to transmit the our voices to the toy that I gave Peashy a few months ago.

No response.

My heart felt like it has just been strangled. I started to get desperate.

"Hello Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert, Nepgear, Plutie?" I said with a steady tone of desperation making itself obvious in my tone.

No response.

"If you're there please answer me..."

No response.

"DAMMIT IF ANYONE'S HEARING THIS ANSWER ME BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF HEARING THIS FREAKING SILENCE" I slammed my hands on the table angrily and I was panting deeply and rapidly; trying to hold back the tears that were starting to form in my eyes. I probably looked like I had just died inside and I didn't need to look behind me to know that they were probably wearing the same expressions.

I can't believe it. Are they really...dead? Did I really fail when it mattered the most? I can't believe this...i started thinking about the horrific scenes that plagued me that night and like a slideshow it played in front of my eyes.

I really did fa...

"Ekko? Is that you? Ekko?" Hope suddenly filled me up lile I had been dying of thirst and i was being filled up with water. I started to feel alive again. I could feel my morale rising by just the sound of her voice coming from the headset.

"Neptune! Hello, Neptune are you all okay, what's happening." My voice sounded alive for the first time in the last 24 hours. I couldn't help the smile that started crawling into my face and the tears of joy the started to form, premature it may be.

"We're fine for now. At first we started losing our energy, but now it feels like some of the share energy is starting reach us bit by bit...is this you're doing?"

"What? Amadeus is talking to you? how?" Noire asked in disbelief.

"Yes he is and his voice appears to be coming from P-ko"

"Huh? That voice is coming from me? Oh it's coming from my toy"

"Long story short I made a plan to get the share energy to you" I said and I felt so jittery and hyped up, like I had too much sugar and I needed to find an outlet to unleash all this pent up excitement.

"Where do you come up with these plans?" Vert asked in the background.

The next thing I knew my headset was ripped off my ear and my face was shoved on the desk. I could even feel someone's chest on my back. If I had to make a guess...

"Vert oh my goodness what happened ? Who did this to you? Are you alright? Are you safe? You're not hurt are you? Don't worry I'll get you out of there right away" Chika screamed at the microphone in a stream that was nearly undecipherable. How did she even hear Vert's voice? Does she have bat ears or something?

"Wait...Chika?" Vert said in disbelief and relief, while Chika was practically crying her eyes out and nodding urgently. You do realize that they can't see you, right?

"Oh Vert I missed you so much!" The next thing I knew the weight was doubled and I was being squeezed in addition to being shoved.

"Lady Blanc? Rom? Ram? Can you hear me girls answer me" Mina said in an excited and worried plea as she shoved the both of us on the table, while grabbing the mike and putting the head set.

"Mina? What happened?" Blanc said and it sounded like she was pretty energetic.

"M-Mina?" Rom sounded like she was close to tears, either because of the pain or because of happiness; probably both.

"Mina! Where are you? Where did you go? Huh?" I can't even believe that Rom and Ram are twins with those contrasting personality of theirs.

Yet another additional weight was added and I was being squeezed by what I can tell to be three people. Well this situation took a 180 real fast.

"Noire? Uni? Are you alright?"

"what the...Kei?" Noire asked with disbelief.

"Kei...Is it you?" Uni said

"Wait a minute, who's Kei?" Noire 2?

Two more weights were added to my back and I felt like this table was going to break any second now...

"Nep-Nep? Ge-Ge? Plu-Plu? Pea-Pea? Are you alright?"

"Nep, what's going on there? Answer us"

"My my is that the sound of my darling pets" How can that possibly be the air-headed and spaced-out Plutie?

"IF, Compa, don't worry because were okay"

"Iffy? Compa? Is Histy there as well?"

"Yes, Neptune were all here." It sounds like Histoire was the only one who wasn't going to explode with happiness...at least not now. "We have a plan to rescue you all, but first we need you to"

BREAK

I knew that desk wasn't going to hold up any longer.

...

...

 **Nepstation**

"Hello everyone, y-you're w-watching...Nepstation" Histoire said in a slightly nervous and fidegty tone. "I've never done this before so please forgive my awkwardness, with that aside. We did have a lot of heavy events in thos chapter, but that's only natural given the situation were in" Histoire explained quickly, albeit awkwardly; she really wasn't used to doing anything like this. Neptune was usually the one who did all of this.

"Also, I think the word steampunk isn't the apt description for Amadeus' machines or workshops because that word involves more tubing and wiring; it is simply the most apt word, but his machines actually look more mechanical than anything else like overlapping metal pieces, gears, pistons etc." Histoire explained with a smile. "You my also refer to the author's avatar pic, that will give you at least an idea of what the overall theme of his machines look like."

"At any rate, we'll probably see an uplift in the overall mood from this point forward and maybe Amadeus will probably return to his normal self." Histoire said on a pleasant note. "Also a certain machine that will be used in chapter 8 has made a cameo in this chapter, try to guess which machine it was and see you all next time"


	8. a girl's night out part 3

**A girl's night out part 3**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Amadeus' POV**

You know the feeling, when you kept fearing the worst? When you keep thinking about the worst case scenario to the point where you become terrified, then suddenly you discover that it wasn't nearly as bad as you imagined it to be?

Well, that's one way of putting what we all felt right now.

I mean come on who could blame us? We just found out that our friends were in no immediate danger after imagining that they were practically on the verge of death in the last 24 hours. This feeling goes beyond just plain relief; it's more intense.

However, we can't relax just yet because unless we get them out of that anti-crystal field, they're still in mortal danger, albeit neutralized for the time being.

Now that we know that the goddesses were all alright, we can begin the last phase of my plan, which is to break them out of their prison and defeat the enemy. I know that it sounds like a rather shallow plan, but I just don't want to go into specifics right now.

In any case, we were on the state supervised island that they went to when the mass monster breakout appeared. There was a thick miasma covering the whole place, but I could still what's in front of me that is a certain distance away. The ground itself felt uneven and rough, albeit stable. It looked like this was somesort of junkyard or something.

This...reminded me of something that I just saw a few hours ago and up until now, even after knowing that they were all okay, it still haunted my mind to the point where i could momentarily freeze up with fear and anxiety.

I sure hope this wasn't going to be a problem later on because in a time like this I couldn't afford to get distracted by even a split-second because we are talking about an enemy that captured all 13 goddesses.

"Well, there's no time to waste now, we better get a move on" I was snapped back to reality by Kei who was leading the way that led further into the junkyard.

"My darling sister has been suffering for far too long, we need to save her now" Chika, you do realize that we came here to save everyone and not just Vert, right?

"We shouldn't doddle any longer, the kids, lady blanc and the other goddesses need us now"

"I agree, even if they are in no immediate danger, we shouldn't keep them waiting any longer" Histoire said determinedly. Come to think of it I never have seen her fight before. What will she do when she needs to attack? Barrel her book towards the enemy?

After making the call to the girls, I went back to Planeptune to pick up a few of my invented weapons, which were conveniently compressed in mechanical looking and machine-like rectangular cases.

Everybody was wearing their usual attire now, while I, on the other hand, was wearing a brass-colored long-sleeved shirt under a black vest with embroideries. I had a pair of black pants on and black leather shoes too.

You might be thinking that I'm a little under-dressed right? Well those were just the clothes that I was wearing. With my outfit, I had several brass elements. There were a few holsters on my waist, one holster on my right thigh, i was wearing a pair of goggles over my head, a small headset on my ears, brass elements on my shins and on my forearms, and to top it all of I even had mechanical backpack strapped behind me.

It had straight pole on top of it and on the pole had two mechanical arms that had alternating weapons; from heat-seaking missile launchers to laser cannons.

Hard to imagine, right? I look like one of those **tinker** anime characters to say the least. The ones that are armed to the gills with weapons, guns and machines. Even with all these weapons and machines, I still look really moé and kawaii.

I didn't pay attention to any of these machines though because they sort of felt irrelevant compared to...

As if having a mind of it's own my hand suddenly touched a medallion that I was wearing.

"This is..." I drifted off as I remembered a memory from a few hours ago, when Histoire had left to meet Mina Nishizawa.

...

"Hello, Histoire?" I said as I tried calling her with the portal. This dimension's planeptune felt and looked really different from the planeptune that I arrived in and not only becaus of the colorful and almost daycare like atmosphere, but because of the overall design of the buildings outside. I looked like I had just jumped into a 80's version of a futuristic city.

Sure enough, a much cuter and tinier version of Histoire appeared right in front of me. I would've probably acted like a child who saw a fairy upclose if it weren't for the the situation.

"Hello...you must be Amadeus. It'really nice to finally meet you (^_^)"

"That I am and it's nice to meet you too" I greeted her happily, albeit half-heartedly. "I just wanted to go over my plan with you if that's alright" i said with seriously, albeit questioningly.

"Yes, please go ahead (^_^) I have also been worried about Plutia and the other CPUs' abscense so it would be nice to hear something good for a change ( . _.) she said the last part worriedly and a little downcast. So i went ahead and explained my plan to her.

"..." She was clearly trying to digest the details that I just gave her. I can't blame her I mean she's putting her trust and your goddesses' life in the hands of some stranger that she had just met a few minutes ago.

"So..."

"I think this will work out with little or no troubles" Histoire said confidently and happily.

"I'm glad you feel that way" I said with yet another half-hearted smile because I didn't really feel like myself ever since I heard of what happened.

"So my job will be to guide the oracles once they arrive in this dimension and install this device on the balcony correct?" she gestured to the clock-like machine that I had just given her. She was fairly sounding hopeful about this plan of mine, but then again she doesn't really have any other plan to feel hopeful about.

"More or less" I just said with a shrug and nodded. She pretty much got the gist of what she needed to do...but there was something that I've been meaning to ask for quite some time now. I had this theory for a month now; about how I managed to survive that 50,000 fall.

"Well then I think I should get a move on with..." I was pulled away from my thoughts when I saw her floating away.

"Histoire, wait a second" I said almost immediately. I really needed to find out the truth or if it what I heard is true. She turned to me with an expectant expression. I just sighed.

"Is it true that...the goddesses from this dimension...weren't born as goddesses" I asked unsurely as I looked at her with an incredulous look because as far as I knew goddesses were born the way they were. No one ever told me that Plutie, Peashy and the other Noire, Blanc, and Vert were human before.

"Yes, that would be correct" She answered confusedly with a raised eyebrow she must be thinking about where I was going with this. Well, like I said before I had this theory for quite some time now. "They were human, before they found a CPU memory and turned into a goddess" she explained. So that's what's called; a CPU memory.

"I see..." If my hunch is right, then that could be my trump card if things go wrong.

"Might I ask why you're asking" Histoire said curiously and I just waved my hand dismissively.

"It's nothing, Histoire. I just had this theory for a while now that's all" I suppose telling her my theory would be beneficial in the long run.

"Could you tell me what your theory is?" She asked curiously, while she tilted her head. I jus nodded at her before explaining my theory about how I could've survived a fall like that and how I was going to use the CPU memory.

"..." She stayed silent as she processed the theory that I had just told her. It's not really proven, yet...but if it is true then this would be a powerful ace to have up my sleeve, albeit a dangerous one.

"So...what do you think?" I asked Histoire curiously.

"I think...that you're theory is quite plausible and that the CPU memory would probably be able to do such a thing..." Histoire said reassuringly at me, albeit concerned. "However, you do realize what would happen if this did work, right?"

"I'm fully aware of that, but releasing any more than 5 of them will be the only thing that would trigger that danger." I said reassuringly at her and she just nodded thoughfully.

"Still... even if releasing 5 of them wouldn't bring that much damage, your body would still be under an unfathomable amount of stress"

"I'm fully aware of that" I said with certainty, then she just looked at me with a concerned look, before sighing.

"Before I give this to you..." She said with a serious look in her eyes. "promise me that you won't use 'that' unless you really have to." She looked at me seriously, trying to spot any signs of deception. There wasn't anything to find.

"I promise"

...

I stared at the medallion as I had remembered that memory. I ran my hand over the diamond-shaped candy with a power symbol engraved on it that was encased in the medallion. The medallion was itself was colored brass and was shaped like a gear. There were actually eight gears on it; stacked in layers with the CPU memory encased on the top gear.

"...my trump card" I continued my earlier dialogue as I stared at it. I made a promise that I will only use this, when absolutely necessary and I intend on keeping that promise.

"Hey, Ekko you coming or what?" I looked at Iffy who was trailing behind the rest of the group who were already making their way through the junkyard.

"Yeah..." I lifted up my medallion to look at it one more time before letting it dangle on my neck. "I'm coming" i said as I started trudging through the junkyard as well.

...

 **Neptune's POV**

It has been quite a while since Ekko's call and we were still subdued by these cables. About 24 hours ago, we all felt our power dropping and after a few minutes later the share energy slowly started to reach us again. It was something we didn't expect at all because this woman, who calls herself Arfoire, has explained that this light severs our link with the sharecite, which should strip us of our powers. We didn't make the observation outloud for we knew that if he found out Arfoire found out she would find a way to put a stop to it. I should've expected Ekko to come up with a plan to save us. I just smiled to myself. I really do wonder how he comes up with these plans of his.

"Do you really think it's safe to let them come here?" Noire asked from where she was hanghing and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you the least bit worried about them coming here to come and rescue us and all?"

"The answer to your question should be obvious, Noire" I said neutrally, while averting my gaze into the distance. Just thinking about them coming here to save us...is simply unbearable. They'll be putting themselves into harm's way and risk losing their lives just to come and save us; the goddesses that should be protecting them.

"That was below the belt, Noire" Blanc said matter-of-factly. "Of course we're worried about them, aren't we all?"

"However, our efforts to convince them other wise will be in vain because we all know them by heart and they have grown attached to us" Vert said; addressing all of us.

"So, it goes without saying that they'll do everything they can to save us" Nepgear said with a worried smile.

"Of course, I know that" Noire said with conviction, albeit worriedly. "but that doesn't mean..."

"That they won't be facing a great deal of danger and that we'll be powerless to help them" I continued what Noire wasn't able to finish. It made my heart constrict to think about how they'll go head on with this witch and that we'll only be able to watch from the sidelines.

"Chu, looks like the two troublemakers brought some reinforcements" The over-sized rat said to Arfoire, while he looked at a radar monitor of somesorts.

"Tch. Is this one of those 'the power of love' things. Let the monsters take care of them, they're not worth my time" Arfoire said indifferently, before turning to address all of us. "It looks like your friends are going to give us a bit of entertainment, enjoy the show while you ride in your cage of torment. Ahahahahaha" Arfoire laughed as the dots on the monitor began tp get closer. All of a sudden the monitor was suddenly filled with red dots, it nearly filled the entire screen. My expression distorted into one of horror as I realized what those dots were.

"Ekko..."

...

 **Amadeus' POV**

We were still trudging through the slightly thick miasma towards the magenta tinted light. I had a bad feeling in the very pit of my stomach as we got closer to the light. It reminded me so much of what happened in my dream.

I shook my head quickly; trying to banish the thought from my mind.

This is no time to get distracted and horrified about what happenes in that nightmare because this...is really happening and I can't keep thinking about something that happened in a nightmare.

"Hold on..." Kei stopped in front of us and raised a hand. Who exactly made her leader in the first place? If memory serves I was the one who came up with this plan so shouldn't I be the one to...

The ground grumbled before hundreds if not thousands of robot-like monsters suddenly appeared all around us. I just sighed because this is just so cliché. The Villain-will-use-tons-of-enemies-so-that-the-protagonist-will-be-too-late-to-save-the-day cliché.

"Okay, then...we go on three" I said while putting on my goggles and picking up a two rectangle pack one of my holsters. The gears whirred to life before the metal pieces started moving on their own. The movements looked clockwork as the small pack suddenly began to grow and take form; covering the lower half of my arms with my custom made mini-gattling cannons. "Three" i said as I started shooting the monsters in front of me with rapid fire share energy bullets. To be honest, it felt like I was just burning through this monster wave. How weak were this monsters anyway? That's not important either way because I'm about half-through.

After a few seconds, all the monsters were gone. I blew the barrel of my gattling guns like they did in the movies. I always wanted to do that. I looked back at me, where everybody was hiding behind a boulder when I said 'three' or they could've just hidden there, when the gattling guns appeared. "Okay...monsters are dead" I said as a wisecrack and they just looked at me with wide eyes and mouths that were gaping open.

"Come on, girls; you know I have to show off sometimes"

...

 **Neptune's POV**

"CHU?!" I looked at the rat who was standing at the base of the field with Arfoire right behind him. He looked at little dumbstruck and shocked because his eyes were as wide as saucers.

Hmm? What could that be about? It has only been a few seconds since they launched their monster wave on them.

"What is it now, Rat?" Arfoire asked with an exasperated and annoyed tone. She was clearly getting fed up with this.

"the monsters...Chu"

"of course the monsters would kill them, why are you acting so surprised? Well frankly, I thought they'd put up a better fight, but I guess they were all talk. Ahahaha" Arfoire laughed maniacally after she said that.

Despair hit me like a blow to the gut. I felt like a horrible and painful truth has just been delivered, then I was suddenly filled with rage; blood-curdling rage that I couldn't restrain very well. Is this what Plutie feels, when she gets angry? I think i can understand her now. It was unlike anything I've felt before. I felt angry a few times yes, but this was nothing I have ever experienced in the past.

"N-no is M-mina..." Rom trailed off as she struggled to hold back her tears. I can tell that Blanc really wanted to comfort her right now, but she just couldn't.

"No, Rom; that's not true. Mina's really tough so she won't..." Ram's conviction trailed off as she started giving into despair as well.

"Mina..." Blanc trailed off as she closed her eyes forcefully, but her tears still dripped.

"Chika...I should've..." Vert said before closing her eyes in despair. Tears started leaking from the corners.

"Kei...no." Uni was starting to tear up as well, even though she was trying her hardest not to.

"...you shouldn't have...came here" Noire said before gritting her teeth in frustration and closing her eyes.

"Histoire...no...she can't be..." Nepgear was starting to give into her feelings as well.

"does this mean that...big histy...is...(hic)" I really wish that P-ko wouldn't have to go through this, especially now.

I felt like a void where my heart used to be suddenly appeared in my chest...i felt hollow...like everything...that mattered to me has just been taken away and I was...powerless to stop it...

Our counterparts seem to sympathize with us and even Plutie has been silenced by the scene before her, despite the fact that she would ordinarily be sadistic about this.

Tears steamed down my eyes as I thought about them all; Iffy, Compa, Histy...

"Ekko" my voice cracked as the tears spilled non-stop to the point where I had no choice, but to duck my head and let my sobs rock my whole frame.

"ahahaha" I didn't pay any attention to the old hag's laughter...i didn't have it in me anymore.

An earth-shattering impact suddenly shook the whole area, before debris and gravel suddenly rained down on the field. None of us even bothered looking up because we probably thought that Arfoire decided to finis-

"I leave you alone for one night...ONE NIGHT and this is what happens" that voice...could it really be...

"Honestly, Nep how much trouble can you get into in one night?" Is that who I think it is.

"Iffy you shouldn't be so mean to Nep-nep" is this possible? did they really...

"Well, it doesn't appear that they're injured...that's a relief (⌒.⌒)" They're...okay?

"Are the great CPUs of Lastation actually crying? Now that's something you don't see everyday" could they really be...

"Kids! Lady Blanc are you all okay?" Did they really...

"Vert, my darling sister are you alright" by some miracle...survived?

I looked up and I could feel that we were all doing it simultaneously, almost as if we were thinking the same thing.

Tears started to form in my eyes; tears of joy. I suddenly felt all kinds of positive emotions overwhelm me. I felt like my body couldn't hold these much emotions and that I have to find and outlet for them all.

"You see, now 'this' is why I don't like to leave you alone for very long"

Ekko...

...

 **Amadeus' POV**

"And the winner by knock out is me" I said as I raised my hands victoriously in the air. Take note, that I had already removed my gatling arm cannons. "Whoa...that is one big crater" I said nonchalantly and in awe, while nodding to myself.

"You may have over done your last attack a bit" Kei said matter-of-factly as she brushed off some dust from her suit.

"Well, if it's worth doing, then it's worth over doing" I said as I removed my goggles from my eyes and put them on top of my head.

"Still, don't you think it's a bit too...excessive to use that many missles on a laptop and modem" Mina asked, while laughing nervously and awkwardly.

"VERT! Are you okay? Oh my goodness! The mere sight of seeing you in pain is enough to break my heart" Chika said, while raising the back of one of her hands on her forehead. I, on the other hand...

"WHY ARE YOU PUTTING FLOWERS THERE?" Iffy asked in surprise and disbelief.

"Here lies a perfectly good radar monitor, laptop, and internet modem that was used for evil, instead of the greater good. (sniff) you will not be forgotten" I was at the bottom of the crater, while putting a bouquet of flowers on the center.

"Are you holding a funeral for a machine that you destroyed?" Iffy asked incredulously. Is this really the first time that anyone has ever did this in front of her? Because I'm pretty sure that Nepgear would probably do the same thing.

"It had to be done, but that doesn't mean I liked it" I said with comical tears streaming down my face.

"Get serious, Ekko" Compa complained playfully.

"This is a whole new side of you that I have never seen before. (-_-)" Histoire said with a sigh.

"Hey" hmmm? Who's this old hag?

"Well, **this is a humor and romance fanfic,** so you shouldn't be surprised when scenes like these pop up here and there." I said matter-of-factly.

"Still...do you think that the situation is really appropriate for this?" Kei asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"Shouldn't we save the comical scenes for after the battle is finished because I'm pretty sure that this is supposed to be a serious scene" Iffy said, while shaking her head matter-of-factly.

"I agree, the kids, lady blanc, and the other goddesses are still trapped" Mina is really getting maternal lately.

"hey" you're not a part of this conversation, old lady.

"It's just how I act girls...or do you prefer me to be all mopey and gloomy like in the last chapter" I asked playfully. Come to think of it, I didn't really expect this scene to turn out like this. I was expecting something along the lines of cliché dialogue and over-exaggerated attacks, but this is much better and really in the genre.

"Of course not, but you should probably take the situation a little bit more seriously" Iffy said almost immediately.

"We may outnumber them, but who knows how powerful the enemy is" Kei said seriously, while readying her sword for battle.

"Get Vert out of there now, stop all your unnecessary dramaticism and rescue her" Chika cried, while pointing at Vert. I looked at her with wide eyes and an incredulous look.

"And this is coming from the oracle who keeps on filling almost every scene she's in with BS." I said with an exasperated smile and headshake.

"That's just the way she acts" Histoire said with a bit of exasperation.

"hey" Who is this old lady anyway?

"Sorry, old lady, but senior citizens shouldn't be on this island because this is where a fight scene is about to happen" I said, while raising my hand in front of the old hag who was sitting a few feet away. "So if you could run along with your pet rat that would be great" I said nonchalantly, while turning my head back to my group.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD LADY?!" The old lady screamed at the top of her lungs. Geez, what's with this old lady. In hindsight, no woman really likes being called old...or fat. "What the hell, Rat I thought the monsters already took care of them"

"I DIDN'T TELL YOU THAT!" The over-sized rat said with his own scream. "I was going to tell you that they wiped out our monsters in just a few seconds and judging by the radar, only of them took care of the monsters, while the others stayed behind"

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!"

"Because we were blasted by a bunch of missiles earlier"

Wait a second...don't tell me...that this old hag and oversized rat is...

"Wait so you're the ones who did this to my darling sister, Vert" Chika demanded furiously as she rematerialized her spear.

"Yup; they're the ones. We saw them when we came here last time" IF said seriously before she readied her arm blades.

"Oh It's Compa, I missed you my sweet" the oversized rat said and it even had hearts for eyes. Well, this certainly isn't how i envisioned the battle to save the goddesses.

I sighed in a rather disappointed manner before pulling out my archive screen device; the one with the virtual screens that can be interacted with last chapter. I started playing a game on the screens; four goddesses online to be exact.

"So, now you finally understand, witness how your precious goddesses hang helplessly in my cage of torment; as they hang in the anti-crystal field, which will bleed their energy away. The name's arfoire and I'm here to bring the gospel of chaos to this world by eliminating it's bratty ru- HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Not really I'm too engrossed in this really cool game.

"Give me a minute, I just need to retake the castle" I said not even glancing at the old lady.

"Grrrr...Hey I just handed your precious goddesses' death sentence, can't you act a little terrified at least"

"Oh sorry" I said before opening a new screen, while playing on my other screen. "Oh no our goddesses have been captured by an old hag and an over-sized rodent" I said in a reading-from-a- script-pathetically kind of way. Pffft...you know now that I've said the situation out loud it sounds really ridiculous actually.

"Grrr..."

"Amadeus, is it really wise to anger our enemy? (-_-)" Histoire asked, while floating in front of me.

"I thought you had a plan to save the goddesses, now might be the time to put into action" Kei complained, while readying her sword.

"Come on, Ekko take this seriously, we gotta save nep-nep and the other CPUs" Compa complained playfully.

"Are you telling me that you don't have a battle plan at all" Chika said right into my face and she was clearly furious. I didn't even blink when I looked at her expression.

"I came here prepared to fight and beat a crystal dragon, a crystal scaled hydra, a crystal knight, and even and army of crystal dinosaurs, but not a cranky old goth geezer that looks like she just came from a Halloween party and an oversized version of jerry mouse" I said matter-of-factly as a wisecrack. Pfffft...come on who wouldn't be laughing with the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Histoire trailed off.

"It does sound a little disappointing." Kei said dropping her sword with dissatisfaction.

"Not to mention, utterly ridiculous" Mina said with a nod.

"I didn't think that I'd have to face an old lady to free my darling sister" Chika said with disappointment.

"Hey, don't talk like I'm not a worthy opponent. I just capture all your godes-"

CRASH

Hmmm? She's here already? I looked at my watch and she was really early, but then again this is another version of her so, I shouldn't act so surprised is she got all ecstatic and decided to come early.

"Owie...my head hurts"

"Wait a second...this voice... it sounds like...(O_O)"

"Wait...isn't she in the..."

"This is getting really complicated"

"...Oh I didn't think there were gonna be so many people here" the person spoke as she sat up; revealing her purple hair and eyes, her signature d-pad hair clips, her trademark hoodie jacket, despite it being colored black. Yes, this girl was the very image of...

"NEPTUNE!" Everybody in the group except for me screamed in disbelief.

"Huh? How do you all know my name?" Standing before us right now was much more mature and 'adult' version of the girl that I know and love. She was wearing the same hoodie jacket that Neptune had, but it was just colored black. Her D-pad hairclips were also colored black, other than those minor details and the fact she looks like an 'adult' she pretty much looks like Neptune.

"hmmm?" She turned her attention to me and began studying me with pursed lips and furrowed brows. "Have we ever met before?"

"Technically no."

"But you know who I am?"

"Technically yes"

"Awwww...this is getting confusing. my nep-brain can't process all of this" she started rubbing her temples with her eys closed, before she suddenly opened them with a jolt and slammed her fist on her palm as if she remembered something for the first time. "Wait! I forgot the reason I was actually here...say, you wouldn't have happened to stumble on a super-duper rare mechanical scarab spawn now wouldja?"

"..." What's with the unnecessary silence?

"Nepu! Why're you all staring at me? I don't have something stuck in my teeth, do I?"

"No, you don't" I explained, while arranging a thing or two on screen. "Noire 2, Vert 2, Blanc 2 and Plutie, this is the Neptune from your dimension"

"Hi nice to meet you, though I sorta think I've met you all before"

"The one you all assumed to have died longing for pudding"

"Nepu?! I didn't die! No way, I'm still young and freshy fresh you know" No doubt about that adult Neptune.

I then pulled out a mechanical recorder of and pressed 'play'

Noire 2: "This world's you may not have been able to get anything done and became a useless bum."

Vert 2: "I don't believe you could function in a normal society, or have any income, so you would be starving"

Blanc 2: "And then you would die. Poor, poor Neptune"

"Guh. I didn't die, that's so mean of you guys, I've just met you now and you've already said mean things" She complains childishly. Technically, you already met them…sort of.

"Wait, are you saying...she's from _our_ dimension" Yes, Noire 2 that's exactly what I said.

"So...she really does exist" Blanc 2's face is comical.

"At least we were right about one thing...she appears to be human" Correct Vert 2.

"Yepperoni...huh? Wait why are you all tied up in those tentacle cord thingies. Is the author reusing fanservice scenes from the second game and the anime?" What do you know, this Neptune breaks the fourth wall too.

"hmhmhmhm...well this is such an interesting version of Neppy; jiggly-cheeked and cute, while her body is so mature and delectable at the same time." How can you even feel lustful in the situation you're in Plutie? Unless...is she also a masochist?

"brrrr... My spine just froze" Adult Neptune said with a terrified expression.

"At any rate, they're just not used to seeing another version of you"

"Another me? Huh?" She had question marks floating around her head.

"See that twin-braided purple haired lady in that pyramid over there?" I nodded towards the field.

"Yeah...hey why do I feel like I know her for some reason?" That's because you're the same person...sort of.

"She's this dimension's version of you, Neptune"

"Nepu?! You mean that curvy lady in the swimsuit is this dimension's me?" She said in shock and admiration. "Now I feel really jealous, why don't I get lovely jugs like that on my chest...hehehe" she said poutingly, before putting her arms around her chest, blushed, then giggled. This girl is definitely another dimension's Neptune.

"Yup, but you're not here for that, right?" I asked and she immediately perked up, and yes she is still on top of the so-called Arfoire.

"Oh yeah, I'm here for the super-duper-rare insect spawn" she said with sparkling eyes.

"I thought it was a quest reward?" I know it's a quest reward because I'm the one who posted it after I read mini-Histoire's tome.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, I just remembered pushing a button that said 'accept quest' and then I fell through some hole that opened on the ground. The next thing I knew I ended up here, kind of a weird way to start a quest, but it's all coolios" Adult Neptune said cheerfully, while scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

"WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME ALREADY?!" Arfoire screamed, which surprised Adult Neptune into jumping on her back to get away, which resulted in her jumping on our side. "I just captured your goddesses, they're trapped, they're dying by the second, can't you at least take this seriously" Arfoire screeched in frustration.

"Wow, I expected a mastermind, not a master whiner" I said with an exasperated expression on my face.

"Nepu? Who's the old lady? Did she just got back from a halloween party or something"

"I know right"

"Okay stop just stop this foolishness!"

"Sorry, old lady this is a rom com fanfic so no can do"

"Grrr...fine then..." A red light suddenly enveloped the old lady and her figure started to change. If I didn't know any better...I'd say that she was...transforming.

"No this is impossible...she's not a goddess how can she transform?" Histoie said with shock and disbelief. Even the others were staring at the sight with the same expression, while I just looked with an uninterested expression. Huh? So she really is transforming? It's probably because of something cliché like I copied your goddesses power or something.

"Nepu?! Why is the old lady wearing a bikini...ewww" Shield your eyes Neptune.

"This is...she can't possibly be a goddess" Kei, you just saw it in front of your eyes, didn't you?

"There's no way..."

"How...?" You feeling scared Compa?

"Because I have the power to mimic others and that extends to goddesses" Sigh...I knew it. Next thing you know she's gonna prove it by using Neptune's move. " **Cross combination** " sigh

"Ekko mov-" Don't worry Neptune.

I took a half-step to the right and the sword narrowly missed me I didn't even blink. I just looked on with a half-uninterested and half-disappointed expression. The impact lodged her knock-off copy of Neptune's sword into the ground and she was currently trying to pull it out.

"Your form is sloppy, You took too long, you didn't stop the blade at the right time" which is why it lodged on the rock. "And your angle of decent was way off" I criticized uninterestedly before a laser cannon on my back pack rotated and blasted her right in the face.

"Seriously, if you're gonna do your cheap knock-off version of the goddesses' moves, do it right" I said before shaking my head exasperatingly.

"Ekko, are you okay?" Histy has been really worrying lately...i don't think it's good for her heart or something.

"I'm fine, Histoire...but for now duck" I said cheerfully, which made question marks float above their heads.

" **Tanzerin Trombe** " I bent backwards just in time for an axe blade to pass an inch above my face. I picked up a case and it turned into a one handed shotgun just like how the rectangle cases turned into gattling guns before.

"Limbo time" that's not a move by the way that's a wisecrack.

The others appearently ducked in the nick of time, before Arfoire could react I pointed the shotgun at her and fired at her with a blast of share energy. Smoke appeared from where I shot her before she was launched back and into the ground.

"So this is why goddesses don't age" I observed as I looked at what Arfoire was wearing. Adult Neptune was right...ew. "so they don't look like old hags with swimsuits" i faked a barf.

"Pffft...be serious, Ekko" Iffy said as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"How am I supposed to take 'this' seriously. I mean first an old hag and a rodent claims to have captured all the goddesses, then the old hag changes into a two piece" which is gross by the way. "and claims to 'have the powers of a goddess'" I made the last part sound especially ridiculous.

"So, you had this level of skill and you still chose to save the goddesses? Why, you could've easily taken over there nations" please don't tell me that this old hag is actually trying to make me her ally. She then starts firing anti-energy at me.

"I got a free inter-dimensional goddess rescue ticket" I said, while shooting down the blasts with my shotgun. "I collect points with each goddess I rescue, I'm saving up for a jetpack" I said the last part by shooting at her when I saw an opening. She barely dodges it and transforms her weapon again.

"Time for you to die, you over-confident little boy. **Rainy Ratnapura** " she charges at me with a spear in hand.

"You forgot Genius and devilishly handsome" I said matter-of-factly before concentrating on my calculations. It felt like time slowed down all of a sudden and I could see after images of where she'll thrust her spear. I just moved out of the line of fire. It was like one of those matrix movies where the hero would dodge the bullets in slow motion, while pulling on some over-exaggerated poses.

Of course, this was only my perspective of what's happening. I knew that these would probably be thrusting at high speeds from the others' point of view.

After a few seconds of this, I saw an opening, aimed my shotgun and...

BANG

Arfoire was blasted back yet again by my shotgun.

"Is he even human?" Kei asked in wide-eyed awe.

"I've never seen anyone with such evasive prowess and agility before...such unique skill." Awww...shucks, Mina you're making me blush.

"If you could do all that, then why don't you just save my sister already" sigh is Vert the only one you can think of right now Chika.

"Do you see what I mean?" Iffy whispered in awe to someone.

"..." What's with the silence, Histoire?

"that's so cool, the old lady was thrusting her spear to the left and to the right, but this dude didn't even let a single one hit" Adult Neptune said cheerfully.

"You know..."I said, while looking at them with a sheepish smile and awkward scartch on my head. "teammates would be more appreciated than spectators, just saying"

"Oh, right. My apologies, It's just that you were handling it quite well by yourself" Kei said, while readying her sword to attack.

"Tch. You're such a show off y'know. Is there a reason for all of this?" Chika asked irritated, before she looked at me. I knew that the blush on my face was unmistakable, which made her grin mischievously like a cheshire cat. "There is a reason." It wasn't a question.

"W-what...o-of course n-ot. Why w-would y-you even t-think such a t-thing?" I asked before crossing my arms and looking away. She then started poking me on my side with the handle of her spear. Still wearing that mischievous grin, might I add. "I'm not doing this for someone, if that's what you're getting at" I blurted out in embarassment.

"Oh, so it's a someone, huh?" Chika said mischievously. "Who is it? Is it Noire, Blanc, Nepgear, don't tell me it's my darling Vert" How can she switch moods like that? She's gone from amused to angry and threatening in the same sentence.

"O-of course not" I blurted out in front of her and she juat grinned wider. My gaze shifted to Iffy, Compa, and Histy... "What are those grins for?" They were grinning in the same way that Chika was.

"Oh nothing..." Iffy says nothing, but I know that she's implying something.

"hehehe"

"How can someone as skilled and intelligent as him fall in love with someone like...mmmph" I rushed to Histoire in the nick of time to cover her mouth.

"Awww...it was just about get good" Chika said poutingly.

"I admit...I was getting a little curious as well" You too Mina?

"I'm not normally interested in gossip, but..." EVEN YOU KEI?!

"Nepu?! Why is my heart beating so fast, why am I blushing and why do I feel so embarassed all of a sudden?" All eyes were on her and everybody shifted their gaze to Neptune who was blushing a bright red. "Oh so this must be how the older me is feeling" she nodded in understanding.

"Neptuna, why is your face all red?" Is that supposed to be Peashy? And her comment didn't help Neptune's composure at all.

"W-what are you talking about P-ko?" She stuttered the question, while her face got even redder.

Well this scene certainly turned anticlimactic real quickly. Weren't we all worried about them dying before and now this whole scene is basically how to make the situat...

"Compa, look out" I yelled in alarm as I realized that the old hag has already gotten up and positioned herself behind Compa, while charging a beam of anti-energy. I was the closest one to her so I needed to do something and quick. By the looks of it, the beam was only seconds away from firing and there's no time for her to dodge or for me to counter-attack, then the only option would be...

"EKKO!"

...Is to push her out of the way. The beam infront of me disperesed before...

SCHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGG

I was propelled by the beam of anti-energy backwards and I felt the wind rush through the back of my head, while the hot magenta beam of energy filled my vision entirely and made contact with my abdomen.

CRASH

My little 'ride' ended when my body hit the the face of somesort of metal and stone cliff, my head whip-lashed back with the abrupt and immediate stop.

Just so you know, none of the following caused me even a scintilla of pain, but that's something I'll explain later on.

Anyway, my ears were ringing and my vision was blurred, but I could make out several figures running towards me and a certain figure struggling and flailing in the anti-crystal field. The old hag in question was flying and it looked like she was laughing.

Bit by bit, my hearing started to get back and I could already hear their voices.

"You monster, What did you do to him? Ekko!" Neptune snarled, while trying to get away from the tentacle cords.

"tch...that's what he gets when he doesn't take me seriously"

"I'm gonna make you pay dearly for what you did to the boy" brrrr...as if Plutie wasn't terrifying enough.

"Compa, can you fix him up?" Iffy yelled and Compa's tear-stained face just nodded urgently. I knew that she was blaming herself for this.

"Chika, IF, Neptune we'll hold them off, while Histoire, Mina and Compa try to fix up Ekko"

They readied their battle stances, while Arfoire just laughed at the sight, before readying several pieces of her wings that would probably shoot out anti-energy.

Okay, time to end this little charade, before Neptune gets an anxiety attack. I loosened my arms a bit before firmly planting my foot on the wall and somersaulting in the air, before landing in between them. They all looked at me with a shocked expression.

I took out my glasses, which were now broken beyond repair...

"Damn" I raised it for Arfoire to see. "There...you happy?" I said before throwing the glasses on the ground in front of her. Even she looked a little surprised at what she was seeing.

"CHU! He took it head on?! And he didn't even get a scratch?!" Oh? So the rat was still here?

"Ekko..."

"I'm fine, Neptune" I saie cheerfully at her. "a little dizzy from the blast, but otherwise the inventory is complete" i stretched out my body to limber up. It's a relief that none of my machines were damaged, but then again they are made of highly durable materials.

"Is he a CPU?" Kei asked Histoire, but she looled like she was thinking about something, judging by her closed eyes and pursed lips.

"Technically no" I said nonchalantly.

"Nepu?! Then does that mean you're a girl?!"

"I most certainly am not!" I yelled in embarassment.

"I don't believe this...Is this even humanly possible?" Arfoire asked in disbelief.

"Hey, Ekko are you sure your okay?" Iffy said concernedly and I just nodded at her cheerfully.

"Yup"

"Still...taking a direct hit from an attack of that magnitude...you must have sustained some injuries" Mina was still in disbelief from what she just saw.

"I see..." Histoire opened her eyes and looked at me with both awe and shock. I guess she figured it out then.

"So did you figure it out, Histy?" I asked happily and she just nodded with the same expression on her face. "Well then I assume that you could do the explaining because once I activate 'that' my whole personality changes" she allowed a laughed before nodding.

"Alright then" I stood up straight and closed my eyes in focus.

"What is he going to do, Histoire" Chika asked confusedly.

"Something that I never thought possible up until now"

The medallion on my neck emitted a bright brass-colored light; making the power sign symbol glow. I still had my eyes closed as the light continued to shine. Mind you, that I am not going to turn into a CPU.

A few seconds have gone by and the light died down, but the power sign in the middle of the medallion was still glowing, two of the eight gears were rotating and I could feel a brass-colored aura being emitted from my body. I felt powerful to say the least, like energy was flowing through every fiber of my being; it was empowering. Is this what Neptune feels like when she transforms; fascinating.

I opened my eyes and everything looked normal, but when I closed my left eye, my vision took on a brass-colored tint and several symbols and calulations were constantly appearing. There were even simulations as to what my enemy's next move would be. This is so unreal, I never thought that I could get even more intelligent than I already was, but this was something else entirely.

I opened both of my eyes and my vision turned back to normal. I knew what was going to happen, but I never imagined it would be this liberating. I don't like to use this very often though.

"Histoire, what happened to him why is his right eye like that" IF asked in shock and awe.

"He's not a CPU, yet this power feels..." Kei trailed off.

"Even though I feel as if he has the same power as my darling sister Vert, it feels like he's...holding back" that's true I was holding back because I can't use my full power, not at the moment at least.

"Well, you see during his travel from his dimension to ours he has absorbed quite a large amount of share energy and that energy lays dormany inside him; making him more durable than most humans, which is why he was able to survive the fall and the blast" So far so vood Histoire. "So he invented a machine that makes use of CPU memory to awaken that energy and when he does so, he gains a significant amount of power that could rival a goddess'. Not to mention, the increased intelligence it gives him." Histoire's explanation was spot on except for one tiny detail.

My power/weapon's power can't be increased by being near a sharecite crystal nor can I weaken by being away from it. So I invented something that would address that little shortcoming.

...

 **Neptune's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Ekko standing there with an aura of share energy surrounding him and a brass colored eye with a white power sign in the middle with a taupe gear outline surrounding it.

Histy has already explained how he was able to do this, but I couldn't help,but be amazed at how he was able to create such a machine and on a time pressure no less.

"Whoa, what happened to Ekko, Neptuna?" P-ko asked, but I still couldn't make sense of it myself.

"I'm not quite sure" I said still staring at him.

"Is Mr. Ekko...more powerful now?" Rom asked in awe as well.

"Hey can he kick that old hag's butt now?" Ram was slowly starting to gain her conviction back.

"I've never heard of such a thing before, but I think... he's more than a match for her now." Vert said surprisingly, albeit confidently.

"Then what's the point of holding back before? He could've just activated this form and he could've gotten us out by now" Noire said her concern outloud.

"I'm sure he has his reasons, Noire" Nepgear said in defense.

She does have a point though; if he were to use this from the very beginning, then he wouldn't have had to take any risks or be blasted to the wall like that. What could possibly be his reas-

"Here's the plan everybody, I'll keep this old hag occupied, while you use these" He handed them each a mechanical megaphone of some sort. "To free my beloved angel from her crystal incarceration"

That sounds like a good plan and I'd say that he'll be more than capable of...WHAT DID HE JUST CALL ME?!

Heat suddenly rushed to my face and my heart suddenly started beating faster. What is this feeling; I've never felt like this before in this form. It wasn't a feeling of anticipating an attack, but more of embarrassment.

"EHHHHH?!" Their group all yelled as they realized what Ekko had just said. He's almost never this straightforward about his feelings and when he was he would be doing when it's just the two of us.

"Come now, my friends. Surely none of you can stand to see your friends in such a state any longer" he asked sincerely. I never thought that he had this way with wor... "Just like how I cannot stand to see my beloved angel be tortured for a second longer; Just the mere sight of her in pain is enough to make me feel like a void has opened in my heart; one that it can only be filled by having her in my arms" he blew me a kiss after his speech. How is this the cocky, over-confident, wisecracking genius that was here before?

"Nepu?! I know that he's talking to your dimension's me, so why am I blushing this much" Adult Neptune said in embarrassment. It's good to know another me exists in the ultradimension. I'm really curious as to what she does if I haven't seen her at all in my time there. I'll have to ask her later.

Why is he being such a cassanova now?! I felt my face heat up even more and my heart flutter even faster. I admit it's nice to be treated lile this every once in a while, but given the situation we're in I can't really enjoy it...much.

"Since when did he turn into such a cassanova for Nep?" IF asked in surprise, while Histy just chuckled nervously.

"My only guess is...that activating this mode of his changes his personality, like how Neptune and Plutia change theirs." Histy said nervously, while scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Wait a little longer my love, soon we will be together again" He took out a rose (where did he even get that?) smelled it before staring at me lovingly. I felt like I was going to melt under his gaze. A smile appeared on my lips as I looked down. I knew that I was still in danger, but I can't help it, when Ekko is being romantic like this. "I am counting on you all, ladies"

He said before he started to run. He threw some sort of rectangular piece of metal on the ground and it transformed into a mechanical hoverboard that had a thruster on the back and a sail attached for steering. He glided through the air effortlessly as he sailed towards arfoire with a shotgun in hand.

"Wow! A hoverboard...wait did he really compress his machine into a rectangle...that's so cool" Even when she's in this state, my sister can't help, but be amazed at Ekko's machines.

Then all of sudden we heard a peculiar sound...it sounded like it was coming from underneath us and it sounded a little high-frequency. Our gaze shifted to below us and we saw them holding the megaphones in front of the anti-crystal field.

"It's working, everybody. The anti-crystal field is starting to distort and lose it's composure." Histoire said with relief and excitement evident in her voice.

The field's shape was starting to distort and it was starting to show cracks as well. The frequency suddenly got even higher and the sounds got even faster as the crystal continued to distort and crack even more. The distortion started increasing and the cracks were growing bigger.

"What?! No, this is impossible...they can't get out of that..." Arfoire said in disbelief.

The field suddenly dispersed into dust particles and as soon as that happened, I could feel my power returning and my strength come back to me. I stretched my limbs and forced myself out of the tentacle cords, until I was eventually free from the restraints.

I could tell that everybody else has also gotten rid of their respective traps and we all flew back down to ground level. The moment we touched the ground, everyone rushed to us and enveloped us all in huge hugs.

It felt nice to say the least, like being reunited with family after a long time, despite the fact that it has only been a little over 24 hours.

"Kids, Lady blanc...(sniff)...I'm so glad you're all okay" Mina said, while hugging the twins and the two Blancs in one huge motherly hug. Blanc had a light a blush on her face, while the twins were mushing their faces into her shoulders.

"Mina...(sniff) (hic)...we missed you...so muuuuuch" Rom wailed the mast part shyly, while Mina just rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Mina, you dummy. Why did you (hic) leave for so long?" Ram was clearly trying to hold back her tears, but she couldn't help, but wail the last part.

"..." The two Blancs just stayed silent as she returned the hug. Tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Vert! I was so worried..waaaah!" Chika wailed as she buried her face in Vert's chest. Vert just returned the hug, while rubbing her back comfortingly. Vert 2 was looked a little jealous by the sight and a little hesitant as well, that is, until Vert gestured for her to walk over and hug her as well. So she did.

"...I feel like...I'm being squeezed by...two Verts" Chika said albeit dreamily. "It's like a dream come true"

"I never even fathomed the idea that something like this would happen. I'm glad that you're both okay" Kei said brightly, like she was their big sister.

"Kei...(hic)...waaaahh" Uni said, while rushing to her and giving her a huge hug, while Noire just stood back with crossed arms and Noire 2 looked a little jealous. Kei just smiled at the two of them exasperatingly, before raising an arm as an invitation.

"It's not like I'm glad that you're okay or something" Noire said in her typical tsundere fashion, before walking over and giving her oracle a hug.

"Don't be shy now" she said and Noire 2 blushed even harder, before walking over and giving them a hug.

"NEP-NEP! GE-GE! Waaaaahhh" Compa rushed towards us and gave us a huge hug.

"You two are so reckless...you shouldn't scare us like that Nep...(sniff)" Iffy said, while she tried to hide her tears.

"You gave us quite the scare, you two. Honestly, I don't think I've ever been that scared before in my life" Histoire said, while starting to tear up and cry.

"I'm sorry we worried you, Histy." I said before grabbing her in a hug as well. I felt like we were her daughters for some reason and she was giving us a good old mommy hug. I know it sounds ridiculous, but she certainly has been living with us long enough to be such a thing to us.

"I'm glad to see you all, IF, Compa,Histoire" Nepgear said with happiness and relief in her tone. She was starting to tear up as well, it's only a matter of time before those tears spill.

"Good golly, I came here to find a rare insect and I ended up reuniting families, best quest ever" My 'adult' self said before givong a satisfying nod. "Wait...I still haven't found the rare insec-"

"hmhmhm...I do so enjoy the cute little Neppy, as well as, her older more mature form, but this neppy right here...looks like I won't have to pick" Plutie appeared practically out of thin air behind my UD self. She froze up before running behind us.

"Brrrr...my spine just froze...you're way more durable than me, other Nep...So I'll just hide behind you"

"Even though she looks older than Neptune..." Noire 2 began with a cheerful tone.

"Her personality is still the same..." Blanc 2 said with exasperation.

"and it looks like our guesses were more accurate than we thought" but didn't you assume that your world's me died because she was incapable of surviving, Vert 2?

"Are you well, my beloved angel?" Does he really get like this whenever he uses this form of his? I looked at Ekko who I imagined to be walking toward...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...how in the world did he make that?" I asked in awe for what I was seeing before me now was an engraving on the side of the cliff and it portrayed a very accurate and detailed mural of Ekko and I (in my normal form) looking at each other lovingly with rings on our fingers.

"Nothing is impossible for a man who's in love" he answered matter-of-factly, before putting a rose (where did he get that?) in between his teeth.

"Hey, Ekko-dude where's my reward? I completed the quest didn't I? Gimme gimme" my UD self said eagerly. Ekko just chuckled before pulling out a mechanical scarab of some sort. It had visible gears, pistons and overlapping metal pieces and it was roughly the same size as his hand. "oooohhh, that's so cool" the beetle flew from Ekko to her and she took out a...book?

"Yay, a new specimen to add to my collection" She opened the book and the beetle got smaller before getting sucked into it. Everybody just stared in awe. "okey-dokey, now that that's settled..."

"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't have a back-up plan" Arfoire said, before laughing. What is she planning? Does she have an ace up her sleeve? "Behold my terrifying new form" her figure started to shift again and change as a red light overwhelmed her...then...

"I have become one with the eggplant, it's super effective, in this form I am called eggoire"

"..."

"hmmm? Thought I'd get a bigger reaction than that." Basically, what's in front of us now is a confusing purple psycho.

"This is just sad..." Said Kei.

"Yeah" said Chika.

"I almost hate to have to clobber the old hag" hmmm? Really, Ekko? "but I'll get over it" that's what I thought. He whistled before a big mechanical block of some sort suddenly appeared in the distance. It launches itself towards him, but he catches it in the nick of time.

Honestly, how many anxiety attacks has he caused me in this chapter alone?

The blocks bottom suddenly folded in front and the whole machine started shifting and changing its design and shape, like it was engineering itself. Metal pieces suddenly started moving, pistons started pumping and the gears started whirring, until Ekko was left with some sort of cannon/bazooka/rocket launcher type of weapon. The frame was rectangular and the gears, pistons and pieces were visible, but what was peculiar was that it had some sort of rotation-based coin slot on the side. He was hauling it by the handles that were on top.

"Okay, oracles show your goddesses exactly why you should become their nation's oracle again" He declared before he took out a coin that was emitting share energy. He inserted it in the coin slot and the cannon began charging up. The share energy was starting to flow through the gears, pistons and pieces; making them work once again as the energy flowed. He had his goggles on by now.

"Let's show them what we've got ladies... **Tome of Histoire"**

 **"Gate keeper"**

 **"Absolute zero"**

 **"Spiral break"**

"finally... **God Cannon"** His aura grew significantly larger, before the cannon blasted a huge wave of share energy towards Arfoire and the more it travel the bigger it got. The mere size of the wave guaranteed no escape.

We all gave up on hope so quickly and thought that no one would come for us which why it took us this long to realize this; Ekko just saved us all.

...

 **Nepstation**

"You're watching/reading Nepstation" Neptune said happily "it's been a long time since I've been here to do this segment again and today I'm joined with...Ekko!"

"That's because you were tied up in the last two chapters, literally" Ekko explained matter-of-factly, before sighing. "See, now this is why I don't like to leave you alone for very long"

"Oh really, cuz I thought it was because you missed me too much" Neptune said happily, which just made Ekko blush. "And I didn't know that you were such a cassanova before"

"That was just an effect of that form"

"That was still you in there, which means some part of you really wants to be that romantic with lil ol me" she giggled cutely, before ekko cleared his throat.

"Anyway, you just got a glimpse of my own unorthodox transformation, but what you just read was only the tip of the iceberg, so stay tuned for developments on that form"

"On a different note, next chapter we're gonna have a little romantic drama and some cat fights. Huh? Why cat fights?"

"Beats me"

"Well that's all the time we ha...wait a minute it says here that a lot of us are going to fight for-"

"See you next time"

"I demand an explanation for next chapter!"


	9. a love heptagon part 1

**Chapter 8: A love heptagon Part 1**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Amadeus' POV**

"oooooohhh, what's this thing do?"

"How did you even get that from my room?"

"I flippered the light switch on and found this round-orb-thingy, so what's it do? Show me show me"

If you haven't already guessed Neptune was pestering me about my emotion animator, which looked like a baseball-sized mechanical orb. Everybody was here, but they were doing their own thing; Vert was enjoying a cup of tea by the window, Blanc was reading near the bookshelf, the candidates were all playing a game, Plutia and Peashy were sleeping on the couch, and Noire was busy with her phone that is until Neptune came in with my invention and started pestering me into activating the machine.

"It's not a round-orb-thingy, it's an emotion animator that manipulates water into making a tangible animation of what the wielder is feeling at the moment" I said matter-of-factly, before looking at Neptune.

"Nepu..." She just looked like her brain had crashed from what I just said. I'll admit that she looked cute, which made me smile a bit. In most cases I would get annoyed because I am generally very sensitive about my machines, but when it comes to her I can't help, but smile.

"Whoa, really...that's so amazing" where exactly did Nepgear come from? At any rate, she was staring at the machine with sparkling eyes.

"I didn't really get it, but does that mean that we could all see what someone is actually feeling?" Uni asked, while sneaking a glance at her sister. I could already tell what she was getting at, so I just smiled and nodded at her.

"So if Blanc uses this, will it show how angry she is?" Ram said curiously, while poking her head out under the table.

"I don't want...sis to be angry..." Rom soon folowed looking curiously at the machine one the table.

"It'll be fun, Rom. We'll get to see a mini-blanc made of water, while she yells at us" Ram said cheerfully...why exactly is she happy about that? Last time I checked, kids don't like it when they get yelled at.

"What...? So it shows how someone is feeling in a water-based animation?" Blanc asked curiously, while putting down her book and walking to the table

"My goodness, that does sound rather interesting" Vert said, while walking over to the table as well.

Noire, on the other hand, just stood up and crossed her arms in a typical tsundere fashion before saying.

"I don't see how that can of any use at all, I mean can't you just tell someone what you're feeling" says the tsundere who can't even express her feeling without letting her pride get in the way.

I suddenly stood next to her with a serious look on my face. She blushed before taking on a look of shock. I just placed the orb on her hand before I started pouring water in the opening on top. She looked at it with a passive expression, but she made no move to stop me.

The orb's metal pieces suddenly started moving and and the opeing started glowing with a brass-colored light. The water suddenly started floating out of the machine and began taking form. It was only a small animation and it only floated a few centimeters above the hole. Everybody who was awake stared at it in awe. The water suddenly took on the form of a chibi version of Noire and Uni, it even had the same color as them. It didn't look like water anymore though it looked like a real tangible object.

Chibi-Noire suddenly approached Chibi-Uni, who was playing with a toy of somesorts, before she pulled out a present happily, which made Chibi-Uni jump with glee before hugging Chibi-Noire. Hearts suddenly floated around as the two animations hugged.

"Now, that's what I call useful" I said, while adjusting my glasses proudly. Everybody had shocked expressions on their faces, while a certain someone was blushing really hard. Noire automatically started shouting out denials, while she flailed her arms around.

"This isn't what it looks like, there's no way that this is right, it must be a glitch" Even though she said all that the animation still didn't change, they just kept on hugging and snuggling. At this point Noire was redder than a tomato. A few more seconds of this and the Chibis suddenly started flailing their arms around in the same embarassed manner that Noire was doing.

"The cure for tsunderes around the world, good job Ekko" Neptune said cheerfully and I just smiled back at her.

"It is a bit useful, especially when dealing with _her_ " Blanc said in her monotone voice. I'd say that she could benefit from this as well.

The twins were laughing at the sight of the tsundere animation and Noire was beyond composure at this point. Uni was blushing, but not for the same reason Noire was, Nepgear had sparkling eyes as she looked at the machine, Vert was just watching the tsundere's denial witha pleased smirk on her face.

"Is there really a point in denying your feelings now, Noire?" Vert said with an amused expression on her face.

I just looked at the scene unfolding proudly because I take pride in my machines, as well as, my intelligence.

"Hey Ekko does it do that and why did you even make it?" I smiled at Neptune's question, before adjusting my glasses.

"Tsunderes are often, if not always, hiding their true feelings because of unwanted pride or whatnot. However, they may be able to deny their emotions verbally, but their body's reaction still gives them away." I said in a dramatic tone. "so this machine is designed to exploit such hidden feelings to prevent girls like Noire and Uni from ending up friendless and dying alone in a corner of a dark room. By reading the typical tsundere body's reactions to certain situations using infrared and ultra violet scanners, along with heart rate monitors motion detectors, and body temperature monitors, they're real emotions are revealed in a machine-generated stasis that allows the machine to manipulate the water molecules freely and turn them into a tangible animation based on the emotion that the scanners have determined; preventing dishonest tsunderes from hiding their emotions" I finished my lengthy speech with proud tears of joy streaming down my eyes.

"Can I get subtitles or something? I only caught the part about how Noire and Uni wouldn't die alone and friendless"

"Every word was in English, Neptune" I complained matter-of-factly.

"Then explain it in a way that goddesses can get?" Neotune said sheepishly.

"It was a little complex to understand" Blanc said with her monotone voice.

"I had a little trouble understanding, to be honest" Even you too Nepgear?!

"What was that about me ending up alone and friendless" the orb was now showing two angry Chibis with fire on the background.

I just sighed.

"Now gather around for a valuable lesson kids" I said like I was in an educational TV show for kids, while showing a blackboard with a smiley face and a sad face drawn on it. "each emotion that someone feels has a unique way of making the body react. My machine reads your body's reactions to know what kind of emotion you're feeling." I was sounding especially condescending like this, I know.

"Can you not treat us like a bunch of kids" Blanc shouted, while getting her evil eye, while the twins, and Neptune looked like they were finally understanding.

Nepgear was listening with intent. Vert was just trying to hold back her laughter, and Noire and Uni were blushing, while the chibis were yelling out 'baka' over and over again.

I flipped the blackboard over revealing a very very _**very**_ detailed lecture on how a stasis slows down or stops the flow of water and why it is necessary for the manipulation of the water in creating the animation. Everybody's sweat dropped.

"Water or any other liquid will ordinarily assume the shape of its container" I said like an old headmaster from magic school. "but when the machine is activated, it will create a stasis that will stop the flow of water molecules. That's why the water turned into a tangible animation. It still has a slight delay, you know" they looked a little relieved by how simple the explanation was.

"That more or less covers the basics of it, Well can you understand no-" i was cut off when Neptune suddenly appeared by my side, which made me jump a little. She placed the orb in my hand before pouring in some water in the opening, before she suddenly grabbed my collar and pulled me in closer, by reflex I grabbed her waist with one hand for support. She was basically leaning into me and I was holding her waist with one arm.

I forgot to mention that in this world I look kawaii and moé to the point that I look like a boy in the pre-teen stages, so I was just a few inches taller than her.

We stared into each other's eyes and it felt like my mind had just went blank and I couldn't think straight anymore, like nothing else mattered at the moment, but me and her. That moment went on for I don't how long, when I was suddenly brought back to reality by muffled snickers and teasing smirks. We both looked at the orb in my hand, which we forgot about until right this second.

A chibi version of me was down one knee, while holding up a bouquet of roses. Chibi-Neptune was blushing a deep red, while looking cheerful and happy.

"Are you really in love with dummy Neptune?" Ram asked with a disappointed tone, which only made me blush.

"His machine...said so...I think Mr. Ekko is in love...with miss Neptune" Rom said albeit happily and cheerfully.

"It really is an enigma that you're in love with, Neptune" Blanc said in her monotone voice, but she sounded a little disappointed.

"Up until now, it still doesn't make sense to me" Noire said

"Whaaat? It makes total sense" retorted Neptune. "I mean I am the main character of the franchise and he is the main character of the story." She said matter-of-factly with a smile, while tightening her hold on me.

"Ummm...sis?"

"Oh, don't mind that little tangent my cute little vector, I was just explaining how me and ekko are the perfect two" she said, while still hugging me.

"I wouldn't say perfect..." Vert trailed off with a sweat drop.

"Nepu! Why do you say such mean things...? Unless" Neptune gasped in mock surprise "Don't tell me that you are all Ekko's love interests and he just played us all this whole time" Neptune said like she was in a telenovela and everybody just looked at her with wide eyes.

"O-of course not, Like I would ever fight for the love of any man" typical tsundere line.

"Surely you jest; I am too mature for such school yard troubles"

"Boys, aren't my thing"

"Phew, now that's a relief. For a second there, I thought you were all going to steal Ekko from me" Neptune said with relief and the animation changed into my Chibi kissing her Chibi. I quickly placed the machine back before anyone notices.

"I want ice cream" everybody turned their heads to the couch where the found a groggy little Peashy rubbing her eyes with her cat gloves.

"Huh...? Five more hours Peashy..." Plutie just closed her eyes again, but Peashy kept pestering her by bopping her with her gloves.

"No, Ploot. I want Ice cream now!"

"I want ice cream too, Blanc!"

"Ice...cream"

"Whoa, looks like all the kiddies want some frozen dairy-based desserts" Looks like it Neptune.

Even the twins were joining in on the party as they started tugging on their sister's dress with pleading expressions.

"Okay...I'm up now..." Plutie looked a little unstable with her stance as Peashy looked really excited.

"Ummm...Plutie? Are you sure you can handle all three of them, you look like you're about to go down for the count" Neptune's right; she looks like she could fall asleep on the street.

"I'm fine...Neppy" answered Plutie as she followed Peashy who was already running excitedly in circles with Rom and Ram.

"Maybe I should go with them, just in case..." I thought out loud and they nodded their assessment.

I picked up my black waist-length leather vest, which had several slots for my wrenches and holsters for metal weapons and tools, my leather bracers which had several slots for different tools and a clock on it, and my black leather boots. I had my brass-colored long-sleeve shirt on. The holsters and slots were brass-colored. I even had a harness-type holster on both of my upper legs. Finally, I picked up my mechanical backpack; the mechanism.

They all looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What? This is my **trademark and iconic** , tinker outfit." I said before smiling and walking over to the door, where the three ran out of excitedly. Plutie followed them out and I was half-way out the door, before I turned to look at Neptune with an exasperated smile.

"Try not to cause a calamity with my machine...again" I said cheerfully and exasperatedly

"Nepu?! Don't worry Ekko. I mean what's the worst that could happen?" She said happily.

I visibly shuddered as I began imagining just that, before closing the door behind me.

…

 **Neptune's POV**

"Bah, Ekko is such a worrywart sometimes" I mean it's not likely something bad will happen when _every_ time we use his machines, while he's no around. "Okey-dokey, let's see what ol Nep is feeling" I said cheerfully before I picked up the emotion anime-thingamabob and a glass of water.

"S-sis, you shouldn't be so careless with that" Nep Jr. said, while inching towards me slowly.

"Didn't Amadeus tell you not to be so careless with his inventions" Noirey-poo said, while crossing her arms.

"At least try to take care of it" Noire Jr. said just like her sister's tsundere fashion.

"Try to be a bit more careful, I'd rather not have a repeat incident of what happened a few months ago" Blanc said in her trademark monotone voice, but why did she look slightly annoyed?

"It must've taken a great deal of effort to make that…so maybe you should take care of it, Neptune" Vert said with a nervous laugh, closed eyes, and a sweat drop; the whole Nervous-protagonist combo.

"Nepu? Careful's my middle name and besides, something's going to happen with Ekko's invention one way or the other" I said matter-of-factly with a nod. This is how these adventures always start; with Ekko's invention going haywire because of his lovely purple-haired love interest.

"Nothing's going to happen to it, unless you do something to it and why do you sound so sure?" Noire said with an annoyed look.

"ummm…sis, are you expecting that something will happen?" Nep Jr. asked with a concerned look on her face.

"hehehe…that's right Nep Jr." I said proudly with a smile on my face. "Haven't you noticed that this is how these things usually start; with Ekko's invention going haywire and whatnot because of his sexy purple-haired love interest, especially since he's a wiz with gadgets and cool machines"

"ummm…sis?"

"What are you even talking about?" said Blanc questioningly and by the looks of things she was really getting irritated real fast.

"Hehe…you'll see…anyhoo, lets fire this baby up and watch old Nep's feelings unfold" I said happily, before pouring the glass of water on the hole. "Whoopsies" The glass mysteriously slipped out of my hand; which made some of the aqua spill on the sides. Uh-oh, this is what I was talking about.

"S-sis?"

"What did you do this time?" Noire is furiously furious right now.

"Noire…what's going on?!" Noire Jr. was feeling really scared right now.

"Don't tell me you broke it already?!" Yikes, Blanc got her evil eye.

"L-let's calm down and think the situation through, I'm sure it's not as bad as we think it is" Vert said nervously, albeit awkwardly.

"Nepu?! It wasn't me." the orb-thingy started shining brown-ish gold-ish light before A Chibi anime of yours truly suddenly showed up and Chibi-me was hugging a chibi-ekko; complete with heart background and flying hearts, the whole romance combo. "See? I told you I didn't break it, it's just showing off how much of a cool and caring love interest I am."

Just then 5 light waves suddenly shined on all of them for a brief millisecond, before the orb suddenly went back to showing off my love animation. Suddenly both of the Chibi's stopped hugging and had question marks floating around their cute little heads.

Hmmm? that was weird, but I don't think it meant anything at all

…

 **Amadeus' POV**

"My Neptune-has-just-caused-another-disaster-with-my-invention senses are tingling" I said as I got a sort of alarm in my mind. It wasn't literal, but it was like a warning signal sounding in my mind, telling me that something bad is about to happen and it has something to do with Neptune breaking my invention again.

"huh? What was that, Ekko?" Plutie said with a triple-layered ice cream cone in hand.

We had just finished getting ice cream cones from a nearby ice cream parlor. Plutie and the kids had their own ice cream cones in hand, when I suddenly got that all too familiar feeling.

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Yum!" yelled the girl in the bumble bee outfit as she jumped up and down.

"Oh it's nothing, Plutie" It's definitely something I just haven't figured out what yet.

…

"We're back" I said and three kids suddenly rushed ahead of me excitedly with ice cream cones in hand; laughing all the way.

"Hey, Blanc taste this" Ram said and before Blanc could react the little girl stuffed her sister's mouth with said ice cream cone. Uh-oh, this can't possibly lead to anywhere good.

"Ram…" Blanc tried to get a word out as her sister continued to shove ice cream in her mouth, while she was sitting on the dining table. The older of the twins, however, was shyly holding up her ice cream cone to her sister.

I just smiled at the sight. It's honestly refreshing now and then to see siblings act like this. With that in mind, I picked up my invention, which was still on the table and began examining it playfully and nonchalantly while I pursed my lips in thought. Everything about it seemed to be in order; no dents, no faulty metal, no glitches, but then again when Neptune messes with my invention the effects aren't on the machines its self.

"So…" I tossed the machine up and catch it; like it was a baseball. "Are you going to tell me what went wrong or am I gonna have to guess?"

"Nepu! That's so rude, I'll have you know that I took good care of your emo-anime-whatchamacallit" I just raised an eyebrow and looked at Noire. She blushed before saying…

"Why are you looking at me for?!" She was definitely furious, but that line was tsundere, than anything else. "Do you honestly, believe that _I_ would be the one to break it?!" She said before crossing her arms and huffing in outrage.

Yup, still the same old Noire. So I turned my attention to Blanc, who was just staring at me with her signature poker face.

"You can't possibly think that I broke it." She said with her mellow tone and slightly irate expression. I turned my attention to Vert, who was having a cup of tea.

"I think that about clears it up, unless you think I did it?" She asked with a bounce and a smile. sigh this is definitely the same old Vert.

I guess I may have over-reacted, I mean this machine does only show the emotion of the user, so a calamity of that kind of magnitude is probably not likely to happen. I didn't bother turning my heads to Nepgear or Uni, because based on their sisters' reactions, there's little or no chance that they were the one to mess it up. Well, with the way they were all acting, and the condition my machine was in…I guess…

"Huh? I guess I must've over-reacted"

"That's right, buster. To think that we could make a mess with your invention in just over 15 minutes, that's crossing the line" Is Neptune really mad… no, she's just pouting her lips, wrapping herself with her arms and turning away playfully.

"Okay, I guess I did overreact a little bit, but could you blame me after what had just recently happened?" I walked over to her and faced her with a sincere expression on my face. she just continued to act defiantly at me. "Would you forgive me if I apologized?"

"Only if you mean it" she's still defiant, so I grabbed put a hand on her cheek looked her straight in the eye.

"Then I'm truly sorry that I accused you of breaking my machine" I said; turning up my charm a bit. She blushed violently, before nodding with a big ol' smile on her face. She started leaning in closer and her eyes started closing as well. I followed suit…

"AHEM!" sigh

We turned our heads to the person who cleared their throat and righted our postures.

"This is getting really in appropriate!" An angry and irate Noire is angry and irate.

"Nepu? Inapproriate? I mean this is a romance story about me and Ekko so how is it inappropriate, your tsundereness?" pffft…tsundereness…hahahaha.

"I am not a tsundere!" she yelled out in embarrassment.

"Well, she does have a point, Neptune" I said and she turned to me with a tilted head. "Well, these chapters do have their own plot, since this fanfic is filled with short stories. So, there are gonna be some chapters that are focused on our romance, while some chapters might center on some of your friends with plots of their own, which explains the length of the chapters" I argued and she just thought about it with pursed lips.

"That's not what I'm talking about" She said while flailing her arms in embarrassment.

"I think she's referring to the fact that your romantic escapades and acts should be done privately" Even Blanc was getting irate now, but that could just be because of smears of ice cream on her face.

"Preferably some place where there are no kids present" Vert said with a sweat drop as she nodded intently to Blanc…

"Hey, Ploot why are you covering my eyes" Peashy's eyes were being covered, while she squirmed.

Rom and Ram on the other hand…were blushing violently with eyes wide with surprise, like they and just seen something they weren't supposed to…

I guess I did mess up today, not just by giving these two a bit of a trauma, but by accusing Neptune causing another calamity with my machine. I suppose she's right; she really didn't cause anything with my machine.

…

 **Noire's POV**

"It just doesn't make sense to me!" I ranted as I headed downstairs to the kitchen. It was already the following morning and for some weird reason I felt really irritated about Ekko's relationship with Neptune. "I mean seriously, his skills as well as his intelligence is being overlooked there in Planeptune, instead of inventing random machines for the sake of Neptune's enjoyment he could be helping me improve Lastation's industry; he would surely feel a bit more purpose here"

I sat down on the kitchen and my mood hasn't gotten better at all, if anything it just got infinitely worse.

"Good Morning, Noire" Kei greeted me as she brought a bowl of cereal, some toast and a glass of milk in front of me. I'm glad that I hired her back after the incident, because I was in no mood to fix my own breakfast today. I just nodded at her before chewing on my cereal rather harshly. "Might I ask why you're in another one of your moods?"

"I just can't believe that Neptune is in a relationship in that state!" I said angrily before slamming my spoon on the table. "It's not like I care about his relationship with Ekko or anything, but his talent is being constantly overlooked and taken for granted, you know? It's a real waste of his intelligence if you ask me." I ranted defiantly.

"Are you sure, that you're concerned about the boy's talents?" Kei asked with a raised eyebrow with her hands laced under her chin and a smirk tugging on the corners of her lips. I felt my face heat up all of a sudden and my heartbeat went faster. I felt uncomfortable by the question all of a sudden and I could feel myself fidgeting. "Are you certain that you're suddenly interested in him for an entirely different reason?" the smirk turned into a full-fledged grin.

"O-of course I am…I mean…don't you think it's a waste of his talent?" I was suddenly starting to get flustered and my mind was starting get filled with his image; his lavender white hair, his lavender eyes, his intelligence, his talents…WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!

"I think that he made his choice when it comes to where he wanted to stay and with his intelligence, I'm sure that he's fully aware that he's potentially wasting his talents" She said with a shrug.

"HE IS COMPLETELY WASTING HIS TALENTS!" I said standing up with the same blush and flustered expression my face. Why was I feeling so passionate and affected by this?

"I think he knows that and by the look of things, he's okay with his situation" Kei said, while her expression shifted into one of confusion. "I'm starting to question your sudden interest with his talents and his choice of staying in Planeptune"

"Just because he made a choice, it doesn't mean he can't change his mind, he just needs the right enlightenment, not that I want him to come work for Lastation or anything" I said, while walking away with the same expression on my face; flustered and blushing. Honestly, what is going on with me today, ever since I woke up, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

It's not like want to take him away or anything…it's just that…he's completely wasting his time with Neptune…he should spend his time with someone who can make him feel like his talents aren't being overlooked and taken for granted; with someone who's of the same caliber as him, someone who could put his skills to good use, someone he could actually be happy with, someone…

"…Like me"

…

 **Blanc's POV**

"…"

For some unknown reason, I felt lost in thought, when I woke up this morning, but it wasn't the usual thoughts clouding my mind; not a new release by a favorite author, not a book that I'm looking forward to reading, not about releasing a new game, not about the shares, not about what kind of mischief my sisters were causing.

"Why can't I get him off my mind?" I groaned softly as I held my head with both hands. Ever since I woke up this morning I couldn't stop thinking about him; all I could think about was him. While I was brushing my teeth, while I was getting dressed, while I was eating breakfast, while my sister noisily ran around the halls; he never left my mind, not once.

I started shaking my head exasperatingly as I tried to get him out of my mind, but it didn't work at all.

"Lady Blanc, is there something troubling you?" Mina's voice rang in my ears and by the sound of it she was still hesitating by the door. Well, I could use all the help I can get and talking to my sisters about this kind of thing is completely out of the question.

I turned around to face her and nodded at her slightly; signaling for her to come in. She took a seat next to me and had a concerned look etched on her face. She started shuffling uncomfortably for a few seconds…

"L-lady Blanc, if you're worried about the kids, they're both okay now; they've been playing quite a lot and have been…" she trailed off as I shook my head, while looking down. That's not what I wanted to talk about, even though that should be what I'm thinking about. "Is something else bothering you?"

I heaved a long sigh, before…

"I can't seem to take my mind of off him" I said in a whisper and all that answered me was silence. I looked up at her and she almost looked like she saw an ancient dragon behind me or like the whole word came crashing down on her in the moment the words left my mouth.

"Well…ummm…" Mina was sweating buckets and she was constantly pulling on her collar and breathing deeply; visibly struggling to get her thoughts into order. "I never thought I'd have to deal with boy troubles" I heard her mumble under her breath before she started doing a bunch of awkward movements.

"I think…the reason maybe because he has just recently saved all of you" she said, looking a little proud that she made a convincing argument. "And the fact that he has done you a big favor by giving you that game"

"I guess you're right, that would certainly explain why he's the only thing on my mind"

"I believe that there's no romantic reason behind you thoughts, Lady Blanc"

"…"

"Also, you have spent a great deal of your time reading books and novels and I assume that you have encountered several stories, wherein one woman would often steal the man of another because of her own selfishness and greed"

"…"

"I know for a fact that you dislike such antagonists, judging by the mood you're always in, while reading such a story" I remembered those kinds of books; I ended up smashing them with my hammer before I even go to finish it.

"So, if I am wrong regarding your thoughts…I advise that you do not stoop to the level of the fictional antagonists that you dislike so much"

"That's pretty insightful, for someone who wasn't expecting to encounter this kind of question" she just chuckled at me embarrassedly.

I know that Mina is right; I shouldn't become something I hate just because of one boy and that I should respect the fact that he chose Neptune, but knowing doesn't make the thoughts or feelings go away.

…

 **Vert's POV**

"My, this is quite the dilemma" I muttered to myself as I logged out of my game, after dying for the 18th time on the same D ranked quest. I can't seem to get my head in the game, which was very strange considering the fact that I didn't have any paperwork to sign, any unfinished work, and any events that I should be arranging…no nothing. So why is my mind so clouded to the point that I can't even complete a simple D ranked quest?

I've been like this since I woke up this morning to play my MMO's; I just couldn't bring myself to keep my focus on the screen. Everytime I tried to focus on the game my mind would suddenly get clouded to…the color of lavender hair, lavender-colored eyes, his unique invention…

"Goodness me, what am I saying? I can' be falling for him; he already has Neptune" But still…the very image of seeing him together with her, romantically no less, brought about thoughts of absurdity and derision.

"Well, he did save us and he was quite brave to say the least, as well as, intelligent to be able to come up with a plan like that in such short notice and with extreme pressure I would imagine." There it is again; the thoughts of absurdity were slowly swelling my mind. I started thinking about what an absurdity it is for him to be together with Neptune, surely this is not his choice. I mean, he is basically putting up with that childish little girl's minuscule raisins day and night, when he could snuggle in comfort and pleasure in my voluptuous and bodacious…

"Oh dear…" I said shaking my head; forcing away the thoughts from my mind. "here I am thinking such vile thoughts, when I clearly said that I was too mature for such schoolyard troubles. "but still…"

I kept keep the gnawing feeling in my chest away; It's like it was urging me to take him for myself. I knew that he would choose me if he just experienced what it felt like to be squeezed by my ample bosom, I mean why wouldn't he? "No, Vert you are far too mature to succumb to such dirty tactics as to steal another woman's man"

"Oh, Vert" Just what I needed someone who would listen to me without hesitation, granted I will have to rephrase the situation to keep Chika from rampaging to Planeptune and charging at Amadeus.

I turned in my chair and sure enough the source of the sing-song voice, Chika, was standing by the door with tray filled with assorted cakes and various milkshakes. Sigh she really does have a way of taking things like this too far, but that's what makes her…Chika and I wouldn't have it any other way, though the taking stalking tendencies would be a much welcome adjustment.

"I got you favorites"

"Thank you, Chika. I could really use a pick-me-up right about now" I said as she set the tray down on the table, before grabbing a slice of strawberry cake and a vanilla milkshake. I knew that it would only be a matter of time befor-

"Is something wrong, dear sister Vert?" she asked with a concerned tone, before jumping the gun with conviction and anger by saying "Did someone _do_ something to make you feel this bad? I swear when I find out who I-"

"No Chika, it's not that…"

"Well, then what _is_ bothering you?" she held my hands firmly as she looked at me with concern. Okay, I need to phrase my next words carefully because one wrong word and she'll explode. I heaved a sigh before blowing it out slowly.

"Chika, if you coveted someone to the point that you'd do anything to get that someone, and by doing so it would amount to hurting a very close friend of yours, would you still go through with it?"

"…" I looked up at Chika and to my surprise she was downcast as she mulled over the question with pursed lips and furrowed eyebrows; I just expected her to say something like 'I'd do anything for you darling sister Vert'

"Chika?"

"…"

"…Chika?" this silence was getting very deafening and completely out of character.

"It depends…" she gave me an answer as she looked up with a wry smile that I have never seen her use at all, let alone with me…it was shocking. "…on what's more important to you and how much you're willing to give up.; your best friend or that someone, because you can't have one without giving up the other, so the only logical option left is to decide on what you value most and what you can live without" she look distantly and for a moment, I saw a completely different side of Chika's character that silenced me.

"…Chika…that's"

"But if someone tried to take you away from me I would shoot them all down and fight for you my darling sister Vert, regardless who they might be" she proclaimed determinedly before throwing herself into my bosom.

I just smiled at her, before hugging her back.

…

 **Uni's POV**

"Good Morning, Uni"

"Huh-oh? Yeah, morning Kei" I stuttered out nervously as I began fidgeting with my dress and my hair. For some weird reason, I've been a nervous wreck all morning. I didn't really know why because I usually only get like this when somebody teases me. Not that I'm easy to poke fun at or anything. Although, it is a little weird since Kei has been the only to talk to me ever since I woke up this morning and the only the only thing she said was 'good morning'.

"Are you well, Uni? You seem to be flustered." Kei asked matter-of-factly as I kept on fidgeting and blushing, just by talking to her. What is wrong with me?

"huh-oh, of course I am, why wouldn't I be? It's not like I need your concern or anything" I tried to look defiant and strong, but it all came out like a nervous and timid string of words that would normally be Nepgear would say it.

"You're acting really strange this morning, Uni" Kei commented as she set down a plate of pancakes on the tables, that I immediately got around to eating out of my own nervousness and want to forget about this whole confusing nervous fit that I've been in all morning.

"So…how was your old job, before you decided to become our oracle again, not that I'm curious or anything"

"hehehe…well, it wasn't exactly…gratifying in any sense of the word" translation: She hated her old job. "Honestly, I was really glad that Histoire came and got me out of there, before she gave me ten simultaneous heart attacks in the span of 5 seconds when she told me that you and Noire were captured" she said as she sat in front of me with a glass of warm milk extended towards me. I shyly took it, while blushing before looking away. to be honest, I look at Kei like our Big sister so hearing her say that made me flustered.

"It's not like we needed your help or anything" I said, while drinking my glass of milk, while she just chuckled.

"Be that as it may, I was really glad that Amadeus…"

BADUM BADUM BADUM

h-huh? W-why did my heart suddenly started beating faster, when I heard his name…

BADUM BADUM BADUM

There it is again it happened when I thought about…

BADUM BADUM BADUM

Gah! What's happening to me why am I acting like this everything I think about…

BADUM BADUM BADUM

GAAAAHHH, calm down Uni you're acting ridiculous you need to keep a calm and cool head. Just stop thinking about

BADUM BADUM BADUM

"…got us, oracles, involved in saving you girls, it felt nice to be honest, to actually save you two, along with another Noire." I was barely able to listen to Kei because I was preoccupied with these weird reactions my body is having. It only kept getting worse the more I think about it.

I had no idea what's happening to me, my heartbeat suddenly started getting faster and faster. My face started heating up as well, and my mind was suddenly filled with Ekko's lavender eyes, his lavender hair, his amazing machines, his pizazz and flair when it came to showing off his machines and his intelligence…

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!" I yelled out as I closed my eyes, held my head and started shaking back and forth, while whining.

"First, Noire and now Uni?"

…

 **Nepgear's POV**

"Hehehehe"

"Baaaw, you beat me again. That's so unfair"

"Don't hate the player, hate the game"

"No way, rematch I'm gonna Nep you this time"

"It's not a good idea to try and beat with anything that involves intelligence you know"

"Gaming is about mad nep-skills, not your brainy wits, mister smarty pants"

"That's what you said when we started the last round, and the round before that, and the round before that…"

Sis and Ekko have been playing a fighting game for quite a long time now, while I just looked over the micromanagement funds and the budget proposal for this year. Usually I wouldn't mind this one bit and I would just let sis go play her game, but since this morning…things were different.

It's not just because I would start feeling uneasy, whenever I looked at them playing games; looking like they were enjoying themselves, when I would ordinarily smile at my sister's happiness or that the thought of Ekko probably becoming my big brother sometime in the foreseeable future didn't bring the happiness and satisfaction that it once gave me.

It wasn't just that because ever since I woke up this morning I started examining him and speculating him more often than I did before and whenever I did my heart would always beat faster and my face would start blushing and when he would even so much as look at me I would instantly turn away, before he would notice the blood rushing to my face.

Not only that, but every time I see him with sis, I felt sort of…jealous, like I wanted to be the one sis' place.

If I didn't know any better I'd say that I was in lo-

"G-goodness no, that can't be true. He's my friend yes, but I don't like him that way. He is sis' boyfriend after all." There was never really an official announcement about their relationship per se, but anyone could just take a look at them and see the love between them and it'd be understood that they were together. It really is a mystery how he came to fall in love with sis, but we had no trouble accepting him at all. I mean he did save us all that night, he even took a direct hit to save Compa. We had no reason to doubt him, much less deny his feelings for Sis.

"You okay Neppy Jr.?"

"Eeep"

Plutia had, literally, shown up out of nowhere beside my head; looking in the same direction I was.

"Neppy's lucky enough, having a boyfie and all that" She said with her sleepy smile.

"Y-yeah, Sis is lucky"

"Hmmmm? You okay Neppy Jr.?"

"O-oh of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I was getting really nervous because she started eying me suspiciously with sleepy smile, while getting closer and closer to my face, which made me lean back in my chair over the table. I could've sworn I was sweating bullets right now.

"Well, you've been looking at Ekko and Neppy for a reeeeeeaaaallly long time" Plutia said with question marks floating above her head. "aaaaannnnd you would always shake your head and your face would get red after"

I blinked in shock how much she had actually seen.

"Hey, Nepgear do you want a turn?" I turned my head to…

"Eeep!"

BONK

"Owwwiiieee"

"G-goodness I'm so sorry, Plutia"

When I turned my head Ekko's face was directly in front of me and was a mere two inches away, so I panicked and jerked my head back, which made me bump into Plutia's face.

"Whoa, you okay there Nepgear? Plutie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"I-I-I'm okay" I had no idea why my mind was going blank all of a sudden.

"Well, do you want to take my place for a bit and play with your big sis?"

BADUM BADUM BADUM

g-goodness, why is my heartbeat suddenly getting faster.

"hmmm? Nepgear you okay?"

"YES" I said instantaneously and more intensely than I intended, which caught him off guard.

"Well….? Would you like a break?"

"ummm" I looked at the stack of paperwork that I still had to fini-

"Don't worry, I'll take your place for a while, you could use a little break"

"ummmm….okay thank you, I really could use a little break"

I walked up to where sis was sitting in front of the big screen TV with an extra controller in hand.

Amadeus never left my mind the whole time I played with Sis

…

 **Nepstation**

"You're watching/reading Nepstation" Ekko said happily and obliviously "looks like some confused and probably misplaced feelings are starting to show up in this multi-chapter short story, huh? I'm sure that this is just infatuation and nothing more"

"R-right, infatuation" Neptune said albeit sheepishly next to Ekko.

"hmmm? you're not usually this sheepish during this segment, what's up?"

"Oh Nothing! I mean it's not like something happened with your machine and it just took until the middle of the chapter for the effects to show up" she said nervously and happily. "In any case, This multi-chapter short story was brought to you by **ELOSHAZZY.** That'sallthetimewehaveleftseeyounexttime"

Neptune immediately ran out after her rushed dialogue leaving Ekko dumbfounded.

"Wait, what?!"


	10. A Love Heptagon part 2

**Chapter 9: A love Heptagon part 2**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Amadeus' POV**

"Good morning, Sis. Good morning, Big Brother"

I know that there's probably nothing wrong with seeing Nepgear cooking up a storm in the kitchen early in the morning, but my something-horrible-is-happening senses are tingling.

"Morning, Nep Jr. Morning, Plutie" Cheered Neptune as she took a seat next to Plutia who was snacking on a sticky bun in her drowzy way. She quickly took a platter filled with the stuff before shoving the first one into her mouth.

I just sweatdropped at the scene.

Well, no point in letting them have all the goods to themselves.

I grabbed a sticky bun from the counter and took a seat next to Neptune and I just have to say that Nepgear probably outdid herself with this batch of hers.

"Rmnmnmnmnm...ah! Nice Job Nep Jr." Complimented Neptune, while giving her a thumbs up.

"It's sooooo good, Neppy Jr." Plutia said with sleepy and drowzy bliss as she smiled tiredly at the Candidate.

"I want one to, Neptuna!" Was the last things Neptune heard before a bumble bee girl suddenly rocketed to her. Luckily she managed to catch little peashy before she could top over and fall on the floor.

After this, Peashy wasted no time in stuffing her face with the sticky buns.

"Hey, Slow down P-ko" Neptune said, while trying to hoard majority of the buns for herself.

"But, thersh shooo Good" mumbled the bumble bee girl with a mouth full of pastry.

"Well, that doesn't mean that you can hog all the sweet stuff to yourself, they're mine too" Neptune practicallu dove in as they raced to finish the single platter filled with the sticky buns.

"Awwww, don't fight you guys"

"G-goodness, Peashy, Sis. Calm down. I'll just make a new batch..." Said a slightly panicking Nepgear, while flailing her arms about in worry and panic.

Now being the knowledgable person I am, I would probably seperate these two before sticky buns start flying everywhere...BUT...I want sticky buns too, so...

"Three can play at that game" Losing all pretenses of maintaining an air of a wise and knowledgable person. I dove in to grab some of sticky buns and stuffing them into my face. What can I say? Being intelligent doesn't mean being immune to hunger...or the urge to fight for a delicious piece of food that's wasting away...

"Goodness, Amadeus you too?" Asked a wide-eyed Nepgear before I emerged victoriously with 6 sticky buns in hand with a smile on my face.

"What can I say? These sticky buns are worth fighting for." Was all I said before I stuffed the first one into my face, chewing before breathing in the aroma. "Clearly a culinary masterpiece"

"M-masterpiece?!" Hmmm? I looked over at Nepgear who had a a slightly pink shade coloring her cheeks, while covering half of her face with a platter. Now that I actually got a good look at her she was wearing a purple apron...it lookes good on her to be honest.

Now, I know what you're thinking, and no I am not going to fall in love with her, since I already love someone else.

"Better believe it, Nep Jr. 5 stars, A plus, and two thumbs way up" said Neptune while looking at hr sister with disapproval; with a bit of icing on her face. I just chuckled before walking over to her; with a napkin in hand I gently patted her mouth.

"Are you trying to put the moves on ol' Nep here"

"Is that what comes into your mind whenever someone wipes your icing-drappled face?" If so, then I'd imagine things getting awkward when her sister or her friends did what I'm doing now.

"Nope, but when it comes to a smarty pants who happened to get all flirty and frisky with me 2 chapters ago is the one doing it then..." She never got to finishing her sentence as I shoved the napkin into her mouth in embarassment.

I'd rather not think about my HDD Eye's personality switch right now.

In my peripheral vision, I caught sight of the expression on Nepgear's face and it wasn't one I was expecting in the least bit; she looked like she was slightly...envious. No, that can't be right.

I must be seeing things...

"Peashy, No, you shouldn't eat that all at once" chided Nepgear who looked like she had just woken out of a trance, when she noticed the sheer amount of pastry little Peashy was stuffing into her mouth with no intention of stopping.

"Can't say I blame her." She started tending to the bumble bee girl who looked somewhat annoyed and pouty with the interruption. "They're really good you know." I complimented.

"EEEEEHHH?!" Exclaimed a flustered Nepgear looked at me with wide eyes. She had steam coming out of her head and her hair suddenly hid her eyes. "Wha-wha-what a-ar-are y-you s-saying?"

I tilted my head in confusion. What's up with her?

"I was complimenting on how good the sticky buns were. They were delicious"

"Huh?" Asked little Peashy with a raised eyebrow and face full of confusion. "Nepgear's acting funny. Her face is all read. Pahahahaha!" Before she inevitably burst out laughing and exclaiming.

"I am not!" Denied Nepgear who in turn only got more flustered and even redder than she already was.

"Not so sure about that, Nep Jr. You're looking redder than Noire when a certain maiden mecha man is teasing her"

"..." steam...it's not only for downloading games and covering up fanservice scenes.

"Neppy Jr., are you sure you're okay?"

"You're looking really red there" I placed my hand on her forehead to see if her tempearture was okay, when...

 ***Faint***

"Whoa, you never told me you could put someone to sleep by touching their foreheads, Ekko. Are you related to that pink-haired queen or the white haired envoy of something?"

 ***Scene Freezes while I start talking to the readers***

Really? She's making really making references at this time? I'm actually a bit more concerned about the fact that Nepgear fainted. Oh and for those of you who don't know; that little piece of dialogue was made possible by Guilty Crown.

I still couldn't get over that ending...*Sniff*...

 ***Screen unfreezes***

"shouldn't you be more worried about the fact that your little sister just fainted no three feet away from you, instead of making references?" I asked rehtorically with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah. Nep Jr.'ll be fine" said the laid-back Neptune. "Besides, my main character Nep senses are tingling with the inkling that something big's going to go down and this here's a flag that was triggered"

"Huh? So Neppy Jr. wasn't sleepy?" Asked the drowzy CPU with question marks around her.

"Good morning, every-...one?" Histoire had just floated in and her light and casual tone quickly morphed into one of confusion and befuddlement.

...

 ***Coffee grinder and coffee maker noises***

I took out the Histoire-sized cup of coffee that came out of my custom-made coffee machine that looked...gigantic and mecha-steampunk-ish, but it was high tech nonetheless. Anyways, I handed the cup of coffee to Histoire and she took a small sip, before sighing in pleasure with her eyes closed in satisfaction.

Hmph. Nothing less should be expected from my inventions.

"Are you feeling alright, Nepgear?" Asked a concerned Histoire as she eyes the now bandaged head of Nepgear.

"Yeah, what was that about, Nep Jr." Asked Neptune casually, before morphing into one of mock horror and terror. "Unless, you suddenly read the mind of a serial killer and the horrified thoughts were too much for your innocent mind?!"

 ***Scene Freezes while I start talking to the readers***

If you replace serial killer with Sadomasochistic dominatrix CPU, then it's quite possible. Afterall, no one can say for certain as to _what_ Plutia thinks about during her human state, but I bet it can't be very far from what she thinks in her CPU form...

Wait, has Nepgear even been able to read minds?

...

Don't think so and this reference was brought to you by Kotoura-san

 ***Screen Unfreezes***

"Whoa, Neppy Jr. Can read minds? Hooray."

"Sweet! Nepgear, teach me; teach me too"

"um...No Peashy I can't read minds" said a slightly flustered Nepgear calming down the little ruckus she had possibly started.

"Yep, not unless, Ekko here whipped up something." Stated Neptune, while casually swinging an arm around my shoulders, while looking at me with a cheeky smile and raised eyebrow.

"Nope." She pouted at me, before turning back to the rest.

"Let the record show that Ekko has not invented such a gizmo. Nep Jr. is innocent for the act of mind-reading a psychopath from slasher film" said Neptune while acting out a lawyer from a drama. You could even here the "Point" SFX.

"Yay! Neppy Jr. is innocent."

"Wah! N-Neptune, I-I never read anyone'smind before in my life, much less a serial killer."

"I think we may have drifted away from the topic, Neptune" I couldn't agree more, Histoire.

"No worries, you Honor-isty. I'll get to the bottom of this mystery" claimed Neptune, before the lights suddenly turned off, leaving everything in pitch black...

...which is weird since I'm pretty sure it was daytime a few seconds ago.

Suddenly, a single light bulb lit up the scene and it was a hanging bulb with a cord switch at that.

Nepgear looked to be just as confused with all of this as we were and...why exactly did everything turn black and white all of a sudden?

"Okay, Nep Jr. What happened when you fainted 2500 hours ago" and... Neptune is talking like a cliché interrogater detective from a really old movie.

"Wha-what? Neptune? What are you talking about? 2500 hours? I'm pretty sure I fainted just a few seconds ago" asked a completely and utterly confused Nepgear. Who was tied to a chair might I add. "Why am I tied to a chair?!"

"Nep Jr. You're gonna have to remember I know that you probably hit your head hard and got amnesia or something. But I can't help you, if you ain't helping yourself"

Wait...wasn't this something you usually say to the villain? And not the victim?

"Wh-what the goodness, Neptune?! Why am I tied up and why are you talking to me like you're interrogating a bad guy?" Squirmed the candidate, while Neptune just looked at her with closed eyes.

"It doesn't look like she's going to crack, Plutie."

"hmmm...? Neppy why are we doing this?" Plutia who was by Neptune's side looked completely lost and baffled.

"CUUUUZZZ, we gotta figure out what's going on with Nep Jr.'s mundo. So, that's why were interrogating her."

"oooohhhh, okay..."

Well, that does seem like a pretty solid argument.

"Neptune, I don't think this will solve anything..." Histoire said with a sweatdrop.

"Bah, don't sweat it, Histy. We'll figure out what's going down with little Nep Jr. in a jiffy" said Neptune with a wink before turning her attention back to her little sister, who was looking increasingly mortified by the second.

"Neptune, this isn't really necessary I'm fine" insisted Nepgear, but it fell on deaf ears as Neptune slung her arm over her sister's shoulders.

"Look, I like you. You know that don't you Junior? So what's say we get things wrapped up here and we can go out and get some donuts or whatever" Neptune said trying to imitate the good cop from one of those old cliché detective movies. I couldn't help, but chuckle at the scene, while shaking my head in exasperation.

"I have no words..." Histoire just shool her head in defeat.

"Huh? Donuts? I want donuts too Neptuna. Ask me stuff too." insisted little Peashy as she jumped up and down on her seat.

"Don'cha worry P-ko will get some of those pastries from the J-ko down the street, as soon as we get to the bottom of this mystery" Claimed Neptune proudly. "So, come on Nep Jr. tell us what's up and we can all go and eat"

"What the goodness, Neptune!" Said an increasingly panicked Nepgear.

"If you don't cooperate, ol Plutie here might just..." Neptune meaningfully glanced at Plutia...who was at the moment looking at them with her sleepy smile, but it was enough to make Nepgear shiver and pale; she looked like she was about to pass out _any_ minute now.

"Neptune, maybe we should try a different approach" I tried to reason with her. "preferably one that doesn't have the potential to scar your sister for the rest of her life."

She pondered on the idea for bit before nodding with a close-eyed smile.

"Yup, you're right. Let's try this..." She trailed off before the scene changed again. Seriously I have to learn how to do that.

Neptune is now facing Nepgear (who was no longer tied up) with her back. Wait why is her flowing like she was in a mid summer breeze?

"Tell me Nep Jr." Whispered Neptune in a slightly teary tone of voice. "Why? Did you have a red, embarassed and steamy face when I found you lying on the floor?" She asked in a mock heartbroken tone before turning around dramatically.

You know this starting to sound suspiciously close to a cliché telenovella scene.

"Neptune, it's not what you think..." Really? Nepgear you're just accepting this development, just like that?

 ***Crunch* *Crunch* *Munch* *Munch* *Gulp***

Then again, I'm no better for eating popcorn like I was watching a drama movie.

"Whoa...what's Neppy Jr.'s secret" Drawled the slightly excited and immersed Plutia.

"This is..." Histoire you don't have to stress yourself out over this.

"Popcorn?" I offered the oracle who in turn just looked at me with disbelief.

"I want popcorn!" Exclaimed Peashy before diving for my bag, which she succeeded. She them strated munching on the buttery kernels before I pulled out and opened a second bag and offered it to Histoire.

She just sighed before taking the bag, which is weird since it's over two times bigger than her.

"Don't tell me...Nepgear...how could you...?" Cue dramatic teardrop fall and closed eyes...oh and slow motion don't forget the slow motion.

"Sis, please...you've got it all wrong..." This is getting really good too watch I can tell because even Histoire is on the edge of her seat, while frantically eating popcorn.

"Then tell me...why were you blushing and all flustered when you fainted...?" Wow she's really into drama, huh?

"..."

The suspense is killing me...

"Meh, it's probably no biggie, I mean it's not like you had an affair with Ekko, right?"

"EEEEEEHHHHH?!" Luckily, Plutia managed to cover Peashy's ears in time.

"I did no such thing ! I am a proper gentleman" I said with an air of superiority.

"S-S-S-Sis...?"

"I'm just kidding you guys" Neptune waves it off like it was nothing. "Nep Jr.'s way too innocent for that stuff and Ekko here is too...conservative that I don't think that going HDD and getting all frisky with him is going to work"

"..."

Yeah, she's got a point...wait what was the last part?...Yeah it's still right. There's no way that I'm going to take advantage...of Neptune's...HDD...form...no...way...

"Do you want to see, Ekko? It's fine I can show you..."

I shook my head violently. Why in the world am I thinking about HDD Neptune purring out those words sedeuctively, while slowly stripping her plugsu-

"Yo, what's with that blush on your face, Ekko? Are ya imagining me HDD naked or something" said Neptune with a mock offended expression on her face and a mischievous giggle. Like she wanted me to do such thing.

"I-I did not!" I said, but the blush on my face suggested otherwise.

Curiously enough, Nepgear had an expression torn between mortified and longing...what was that about?

"I have a horrible premonition about this..."

 **...**

A little while later, the little situation died down and eventually Noire and Uni came along in basilicom. Noire went to talk to Histoire in a seperate room, while Uni went to another room with a paperbag in hand and a considerable blush on her face.

In any case, Nepgear was preparing some snacks, Peashy was eating Nep's pudding, Plutia was...wel...sleeping and Neptune was playing her games on screen. Oh and I was tinkering with one of my latest inventions in hand. It's funny how dimension hopping, didn't really affect my habits in the slightest.

To be honest, I kind of prefer doing this in the hyperdimension, than in my own dimension. Maybe it's because I feel more sense of belonging here than back in my own dimension...

Or maybe...

I sneaked a glance at the gameplaying purplette and smiled.

...that's probably it.

"...so with this, you can see why what I'm asking for is of great importance Histoire."

"Yes I do understand, Noire, but I'm afraid I'm not the one who you shouod be telling this to. It's true that were giving Amadeus a place to stay at the moment, but that does not make him our property or anything. You should ask him yourself."

Looks like the two girls that wandered off to have their own private conversation had just returned back to yhe living room. I wonder what they talked about.

"A-ask h-him?" And why is Noire stuttering?

"Why yes" Histoire said, while raising an eyebrow at Noire's response. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping you, and I'm certain that Neptune wouldn't mind as well"

This little (no pun intended) piece of dialogue only succeeded in making Noire even more flustered than she already was for some reason...hmmm...I'm getting a horrible premonition about this.

Noticing that she was losing her usual calm and collected demeanor, she quickly cleared her throat and put on her usual tsundere expression, albeit with a blush on her cheeks.

"I-it's not like I-I'm reluctant on a-asking f-for help o-or anything, I just w-want t-to see w-what he's capable of"

"I see..." Histoire said with an amused chuckle.

From my peripheral vision, I then saw Noire approaching me with an aura of superiority emanating from her entire body; figuratively speaking of course.

"Amadeus" I turned to her with a smile on my face and closed eyes.

"Yes, Noire? Is there something you need?" I said with a casual yet gentlemanly tone and when she tool quite a while I opened my eyes and saw that she was visibly flustered.

She had a red glowing tint on her face, visible sweat running down her forehead, her posture was leaning away from me slightly, she was breathing heavily, she licked her lips every now and then, and her eyes were filled with...desire. In other words, her body was saying "stay away from me", but her face was saying "come closer"

"Noire?"

Seemingly snapping out of her little episode, she cleared her throat and reverted back to the way she was before; with an air of grace, pride and regality.

She cleared her throat. "Yes, well, Amadeus. I wanted to ask for your mechanical expertise to resolve some problems in my nation." She started and I didn't have the heart to tease by saying 'Aren't you supposed to be a tsundere?' Because this was a rare instance of Lastation's infamous goddess lowering her pride and asking for he-

"D-don't get me wrong, I can perfectly fix all of those problems myself. I just thought that you should put your expertise to good use instead of letting it become idle"

Oops, spoke too soon.

"I'd be happy to, so what kind of problems are we talking about? Giant robot attack? Mutant monster escapees? Zombie outbreak? Or are you talking about how to get frien-"

 ***SMACK***

"I didn't come here to talk about that!" She exclaimed before handing me a miniature piece of paper with a few words written on it. "Here."

I looked at the list once and as luck would have it, I already have blueprints for machines to fix all of her nation's problems.

"Well, it looks like you're in luck, I already have the blueprints for machines that could fix all of these things." I said before standing up. "Let's go you can pick out the blueprints that you want in my room" I said casually, but she just became flustered again as she looked at me incredulously, albeit excitedly.

"Fine" was all she said as she tried to grasp at her regal aura again, before walking in the general direction of my room.

I was about to follow her, when I felt...or rather **heard** a glare directed at me.

"STAAAAAAAAAARRREE"

I looked at the direction of where the sound was coming from and saw Neptune; video game completely forgotten and sharp gaze directed towards me with an expression that sent a clear message: Don't try anything, buster.

I just looked back at her lovingly, albeit nervously. I didn't Neptune was even _capable_ of feeling jealousy. It looked cute...and at the same time...chilled my spine. I nodded before following Noire.

...

"Here take a look at this one" I took out one of the numerous brass cylindrical cannisters in my room and handed it over to Noire who was looking very flustered, while sitting on my bed with other cylindrical cannisters by her side.

Sure, she looked incredibly flustered, but she also looked to be enjoying herself. Also, every now and then she would shake her head and clutch her head tightly in denial. I really have a horrible premonition about these little things, but I think I'm just overeacting or something along those lines.

She opened the cannister and took out the blueprint inside, while unintentionally giving me a show of her legs underneath her skirt. Not that I paid much attention to that, nor would I know if it was really unintentional, but she was slightky blushing and looked to be having trouble with what she's reading.

Seriously, what is up with her?

"This sounds to be sufficient for what we need." She stated, while rolling up the blueprint again and sliding it inside the cannister.

"Good, then is there anything else you might need?" I asked politely with a smile, while she just blushed and looked away.

"Hmmm...let me see..." She drawled before stretching a couple of times and angling her body in a way that could be considered as provocative, but it had little effect on me.

She was visibly fighting the urge to drop this little act of hers, but for some weird reason she was still going through with it. She looked like she really wanted to stop this show of hers, but was only waiting for a good excuse to do so.

"Amadeus? Noire?"

Thank the heavens for the convenience of this little intrusion because Noire immediately stopped everything that she was doing, stood up and fled through the door in black streak.

The one who stood at the door was none other than the Tsundere Jr. herself, Uni.

Now the fact that she was _standing there_ wasn't all that surprising, but it was the manner in which she was doing so that I really found shocking. She was wearing a slightly skimpy maid outfit (no doubt from her sister's cosplay closet) with a pair of neko ears on her head.

"W-would you care for some tea, Master?"

"..." Master?

She walked over to me in the same manner that a maid would for her master; complete with the small and gentle smile and the closed eyes. She then laid a teacup at my side and began poring the tea from her teapot.

"..."

I, on the other hand, could only look at Uni with mixture of disbelief and awkwardness. What has gotten into these sisters for them to suddenly start acting like this?

 ***YELP, CRASH, THUD***

I was suddenly brought out of my musings when Uni tripped on something and crashed on the ground, along with the china set that she had brought. Well the tea spilled om the floor as well, but I couldn't care less about that now. Now I was more concerned about Uni being hurt.

"Oh my Gosh, Uni are you alri-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Uni suddenly spoke.

"Will you punish me, Master?" She purred at me with the same expression that was plastered on Noire when she left a moment ago.

The combination of what she just said and her expression stunned me for good thirty seconds and it tool me even longer to realize that she was sitting fetchingly at floor.

What in Gamindustri is happenning?

...

...

 **Nepstation**

"I smell Harem pie baking in the oven of this little story" Neptune said in her usual cheery demeanor before waving at the fourth wall. "Hey there readers, long time no see, huh? Man, how long has it been since we did this segment? Oh well what can you do."

No one stood beside her, she was doing Nepstation alone.

"Oh if you're wondering what Ekko's doing, he's still a little stunned by the Tsundere sisters' show. Seriously I didn't think they could do hot and steamy stuff like that" Neptune said cheerily before retrieving a piece of paper, skimming it, before throwing it away. " Okey-dokey, we missed pongsmas and the nep year, so this story's got a bit of a backlog in the chapter department. Yoy can thank mister author's last minute holiday writer's barricade for our little delay. Anyhoo, he just sent me message saying that he'll try to update the part 3 for this short story, 2 christmas specials and a 1 nep year special within the first week of January. So stay loyal Nepreaders." Neptune winked at the fourth wall. "See you in the next chapter, folks"


End file.
